Same People Different Story
by Martine Boulanger
Summary: This is my new story with the characters of Dirty Dancing. It's with the same people, but the story is different. Some of the parts from the movie will almost be the same in the story as they are in the movie. Find it out and let me know. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the characters of Dirty Dancing. I made this story in a totally other context. Except for Johnny, his past and everything will stay the same, he's only having one extra thing and it's that he loves horse riding. The story isn't being held in the 60's, but it's in the 90's, 1994 to be exactly. The baseline of Dirty Dancing will be coming back in this story. That means that the dance and stuff mostly are going to be the same as in the movie.**

Prologue:

I, Frances 'Baby' Houseman, am a girl of 22 years old today. Not that it is my birthday today, I got 22 a month ago. My parents and brother called me Baby and it didn't occur to me to mind. I was driving for work, not going to work but working in that great thing people call a truck.

Yes, I'm a truck driver and doing this for earning money. I know that the fact is that there aren't many women doing this for a living, but I just love to do it. I always have loved trucks anyway, so it wasn't a bad idea for choosing this job. I love to do this job I do now, driving trees back and forth. Easy done and easy money, my parents aren't rich and my brother can't walk. He's paralyzed after an accident he got when he was a child. So most of the money is spent in his carrying, I help them out, I love my parents to death and they're very proud of me.

I give them the half of my salary and still I can live almost like a rich girl, I save money too for my brother. The house we're living in is old, very old. My brother, Lewis, needs to stay downstairs because my parents can't lift him up the stairs anymore. So I save the money for him and my parents to buy a better place, a place that's making everything easier for them. Besides the thing I'm doing, I also love horse riding and dancing. I'm at home in the weekends, because I wanted to be with my family every weekend. And every Sunday I do horse riding, I don't have a horse of my own so I need to go to the riding school for riding. I would love to have a horse, but I know I can't take care of it with the job I'm doing now.

I was still single, not to mention I just had one boyfriend in my life. But it didn't mind me that much as I wasn't looking for a boyfriend anyway. Before I started to be a truck driver I was a dancer, well not being an instructor or some kind of that type. I did championships, had 4 times being in the first place. My partner I danced with was Peter Mooijweer, which also was my only boyfriend I ever had. Till I was 16 years old, I found out he was cheating on me and since that time I didn't dance anymore. My parents could understand, I always thought Peter and I were meant to be. My folks tried to get me back on dancing, because they know I love to do it and also it earns a lot. But I really didn't want to anymore, in fact I still love to see people dance but I hate to do it myself. So being unemployed for almost a year I decided that I wanted to do something I love to do and could help my family with too. And so I started to learn to be a truck driver.

At first it was difficult to get a job, especially for a woman. But for me I was lucky to bump into my boss when I was 18 years old. Well almost 19 years old. I was doing this kind of work for 3 years now and I still love to do it. Started with an old Mack, which I still have now and I still love to drive with very much.

**Please do tell me what you think of this. I've got more though, but want to know your opinion.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the characters of Dirty Dancing. I made this story in a totally other context. Except for Johnny, his past and everything will stay the same, he's only having one extra thing and it's that he loves horse riding. The story isn't being held in the 60's, but it's in the 90's, 1994 to be exactly. The baseline of Dirty Dancing will be coming back in this story. That means that the dance and stuff mostly are going to be the same as in the movie.**

Baby's view:

It was after a nice weekend with my family, when I was at the office on Monday morning. My boss had called me yesterday and asked if I wanted to drop in this morning. He maybe has something more interesting to do for me. I couldn't think of anything more interesting to do as I am doing now anyway, but I said I would come and hear him out. I walked into the office after I parked my car on the place I always park, while walking to the office I said hello to some colleague's. I know that there were some guys running after me, but I didn't care though. I wasn't ready for a relationship. Or maybe I was, but I just wanted to look for someone that fits with me. Someone I could trust and also that's meant to be. But hey, that's just a thought because every girl dreams for having someone that's meant to be with anyway.

I stepped into his office and smiled. "Morning." I said and he looked up. "Morning Frances." He said and smiled at me. "Sit down please." He said as I walked to the chair. "You asked me to come?" I asked as I sat down in the chair. "Yeah, I've got a new opportunity for you to do. But only if you want." He said and walked to the closet left of him. "What sort of opportunity is it?" I asked curiously. My boss knows I love to do the thing I do now, the trees you know. So he knows that he must come with something very interesting for me to do before I would say yes. "Well, you know that Dave is too old to drive now." He said as he took some papers out. "Yes I know. God bless him that he will be staying alive if he can't do his job anymore." I said and the boss smiled. "Yes well." He said as he came back to sit down behind his desk now. I waited for him to start talking.

"Do you know what he was doing?" He asked and looked at me. "Well I don't actually, because I don't see my colleague's that much you know." I said as I was wondering what old Dave did. I liked him very much; he was the one who showed me my truck and everything I needed to have for doing my job. But he never told me about what he was doing. "Well he was doing the job here that every truck driver wants to do." He said and this made me more curious of course. "Go on." I said. "It's a total different thing than what you are doing now." He explained and I only nodded. "But this isn't heavy work though." He added and looked at his papers. "Please do tell me, you made me curious." I said and he chuckled a bit. "He drove to Kellerman's and back 2 to 3 times a week for delivering food and stuff. Kellerman's is one of my oldest and the best client I have. And when the old Max Kellerman saw that Dave was getting too old, he phoned me. Saying he want to have another driver." He said as I only was listening.

"I asked him already if he did mind that a girl would be driving for him and he said that he didn't mind as long as she would do her job perfectly." He said and ended his story. I was thinking of what Kellerman's would be for a place and my boss looked at me. "Kellerman's is a resort. Especially for rich people, they come there for their holidays." He explained because he could see that I was thinking about that. "You know I don't like rich people." I said quietly. "Yes I know you don't. But this job here is the right one for you, I just know that." He said and smiled as he shoves the paper to me as his hand was resting on it. I looked at it and looked up. "What about weekends and holiday? You know that I love to be with my family in the weekends." I said and looked back at him. "Yes I know and that's the point here. With this job I can't give you every weekend off, you will be staying a night at Kellerman's and a night at home. And if you arrive on Friday at Kellerman's you will be staying there for the weekend. Which means that you will be two weekends at home and two weekends at Kellerman's per month." He explained as he looked at me.

"Can I talk about this with my parents first?" I asked. "Well in fact, the job here I offer you is starting from today, but you can call them and explain if you want." He said and was looking anxious at me. "What about the winter? I see it's a holiday resort, so I guess in winters there isn't work for me than." I said as I kept on looking at the paper. "Well. In winters you must go once a week to Kellerman's for delivery and the other days you will be doing the job you do now, which means you'll be in winters at home for every weekend. It's only in summer that you're not at home every weekend." He explained and I nodded. That just sounded more interesting now.

"I'll phone my parents, asking them if they will agree with this." I said as I stood up from the chair now. "Okay, but don't take it too long. Max Kellerman is precise in being on time and he expects you to be there at five in the afternoon. So you mustn't come there too late." He said and smiled. "Okay, how far is Kellerman's?" I asked. "About 7 hours driving, but you need to get your truck loaded in New Jersey, which means that the trip will take about 9 hours in total." He explained and grabbed a pen. I looked on my watch and smiled. "Then I've still got the time for calling my parents." I said and took my phone out. It was only 8 in the morning.

"Houseman." My father said in the phone. "Hey dad, it's me." I said and smiled. My boss walked to the window as I was watching him. "Hey Baby. How are you doing this morning? Why do you call?" He asked. "Well dad, I got another job opportunity from my boss." I said and waited. "What job opportunity?" He asked curiously, I just could tell you that my parents are quickly curious. "Well he offered me a very nice job to do, but." I said and stopped for a second. "But what?" My father asked. "I will not be at home every weekend for the summer season. I wanted to know if you really don't mind if I'm not at home every weekend." I said. "How many times will you be at home?" My father asked. "Two weekends a month and some nights thru the week." I answered him.

"I think you must tell your mum too, I don't mind if you do baby. If this job is a thing you really want to do, than you must do it." My father said and I smiled. "When you start with it?" He asked again. "Well actually I start today with it, so I can't talk to mum about it because I will not be at home before tomorrow evening." I explained. "That's alright honey. I will talk to your mum about this and when you get home tomorrow you will explain everything to us. Okay?" He asked. "Okay dad." I said and smiled happily. My parents weren't quickly mad at me, they supported me in every kind of way they could. "I must go now baby. My work is waiting." He said after a moment of silence. "Okay dad. See you tomorrow than." I said and hung up the phone.

"What did they say?" My boss asked as he turned around for looking at me. "They don't mind, I will be home tomorrow for explaining so." I said and he smiled happily. "Great!" He said as he walked to the door. "You need to get started, but first I want to show you something else." He said and this made me curious again. "What do you want to show me?" I asked as we walked outside. "I know you've been driving the old Mack for three years now." He said. "Yes and I love my truck very much." I said and smiled at him. He smiled back. "Well I was thinking that maybe it's time for something new for you. You're doing your job very good and I'm very proud of having you here. So it's time for you to get something new." He said and I looked at him. "I know, but still I love my old truck." I said silently, as I was guessing in what would come though.

He walked to the back of the terrain and I saw some colleague's standing there talking and looking at what seems to be a new Mack. I looked at it and smiled, it looks great. Just totally black with chrome accents on it, it's also being bigger than my old Mack. Almost like a mobile home too. "There you go Frances." He said and I looked at him. When we arrived at the truck he smiled at me. "This new one got everything you need. You can sleep in it and even shower in it." He said and kept on looking at me. "For me?" I asked stupidly. "Yes for you. You deserve it." He said and putted his hand in his pocket. I looked at the truck and smiled happily. The other guys were looking a bit jealous at me, because they were still driving an old truck. "Here you go." He said as he held up the keys. I looked at him and smiled happily.

"Thank you so much! I don't know what to say." I said as I took the keys from him. "Just don't say anything, I know you love Mack's trucks much and I've been looking for one that would perfectly fit you. I think this one will do." He said as he kept on smiling at me. "Oh thank you a lot!" I said and hugged him. He hugged me back and loosened me. "There you go, you must be starting now otherwise you will be too late at Kellerman's." He said and I nodded. He turned to the guys. "Go to your work." He said and the guys ran away. "What about the paper work and stuff?" I asked and he turned back to me. "It's in the truck already. You're doing the same thing every time so you don't have to get new papers constantly." He said and smiled. I only smiled back and looked at my very new truck I got.

But before I stepped into it, I walked to my old Mack. I looked at it when I got my stuff and smiled. I think I'm going to miss this truck much. I turned and walked to my new Mack; on my way I saw it was almost 9 now. "Shit." I said and run to my new Mack. I opened the door and sat myself on the driver's seat. I looked around and was a bit astonished in how many space this one got on the inside. It's almost like an apartment, but I didn't have the time to inspect it totally and so I started the truck. It had a very deep sound and I got a bit of chills going down on my spine, but I smiled. I took the papers and looked for the address where I needed to load the trailer. Then I drove off to New Jersey, on the highway I looked on a map that lies in the truck as well. My boss thought about everything, I smiled while I putted my window down for some cool air. It was already hot this season and the summer hasn't really started yet.

I turned the radio a bit louder, because there was a nice song coming on. The number one of this year from Enrique Iglesias and I sang with. I wasn't really a fan of a band or something, I love all sorts of music but it's really dependable on the song itself than it was on the band. I left the highway and drove to the company to get my trailer loaded, I looked around and saw some horses standing in the fields eating grass or running around. I smiled and dreamed about riding on the beach. I never did that before because I don't have the time to go to the beach or have the money. I especially dreamed to be on the beach with my favorite horse from the school. It was a bay colored horse and carried the name Nibbit. I smiled at the thought and looked for the company. When I arrived at the company, I stopped at the gate. The guard came to me and looked up. He was a bit astonished to see a girl sitting behind the steering wheel of a big truck like this one; I looked down at him and smiled.

I was already used to the faces most people have when they see me sitting in a truck. "Hello. Who are you?" He asked. "I'm Frances. I'm the new driver for Kellerman's, where do I need to go to load my trailer?" I asked and smiled at him. "Oh! Where's old Dave?" He asked. "He's retired now." I answered and he only nodded. "Go left to the first port; they're waiting for you to load your trailer. You're a little bit late you know." He said. "I know. I was held up by my boss." I said and was still smiling. "Okay. Doesn't matter, I hope you'll be on time at Kellerman's." He said and opened the gate for me. "Will be!" I said as I drove to the left. When I parked my truck at the port, the men opened the trailer and started to load it. "You've got a really nice truck there old Dave!" A guy yelled as he walked to the truck. I didn't step out yet, so nobody had seen that I wasn't Dave. When I opened the door and stepped out, the guy stood still and looked astonished at me, I only smiled at him.

After a moment his astonishment disappeared a bit. "I don't look like old Dave do I?" I asked and grinned a bit. "No you don't indeed." The guy said and smirked, I could see him looking up and down at my body. "Dave retired; I'm taking his job over from now on." I explained and walked to the canteen after I found the sign that pointed to it. I really needed to pee and wanted to have some coffee. The guy walked with me and kept on looking at me. "You really got a nice truck there." He said. "Yeah, I got it today. It's the newest one; I love Mack's trucks though." I said and smiled at him. "Yeah I love them too." He said. When I was finished at the toilet, I walked to the coffee machine and the guy was still standing there. Talking with a colleague, they both looked at me.

I walked back to my truck, now I have the time to inspect the inside of it. So I stepped inside it, putted my coffee down and walked around a bit to look in every single closet and behind every door. I did have everything indeed, even a little toilet. I smiled happily as I sat myself on the bed; my old one had only a little bed behind the front seats. This one was bigger and felt softer. I looked at my watch and decided to look how far they were with loading. When I step out, the same guy came to me with a paper. "Here you go. This is the list of what we loaded; you need to give this to Max Kellerman. It's the bill as well." He said and gave it to me. "Okay, thank you." I said when I took it. "Off you go, otherwise you will be late and you'll already have the chance to be late." He said and I stepped in my truck again. "Okay bye bye." I said. "Till Wednesday." He said and waved at me. I drove away from the company, back to the highway again.

**Please do tell me what you think of this. I've got more though, but want to know your opinion.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own the characters of Dirty Dancing. I made this story in a totally other context. Except for Johnny, his past and everything will stay the same, he's only having one extra thing and it's that he loves horse riding. The story isn't being held in the 60's, but it's in the 90's, 1994 to be exactly. The baseline of Dirty Dancing will be coming back in this story. That means that the dance and stuff mostly are going to be the same as in the movie.**

Johnny's view:

I left my father's apartment to go back to Kellerman's. I actually hated it there, but it's a good bonus I get. In winters I work for the union of painters, the job my father is doing his whole life now. I actually hate to do it and that's also why I choose to go to Kellerman's every summer season. I'm a dance instructor and entertainer at Kellerman's. Dancing is my life, but I love horse riding too. Every time I don't have lessons to give, everyone could find me at the horse stables at Kellerman's. It's being about 2 years now that they have horses there for the people who come on holiday. It's also from that time I actually love to ride on horses, my best friend Penny taught me how to ride. She's doing it her whole life now and I met her again when she came to Kellerman's for working there as an instructor and carrier at the horse stables. She also is my dance partner for the shows, so we do practice almost every day for a show. When we were young we tried to have a relationship, but discovered that it would be better to be friends.

I had a relationship for almost 7 years, but broke up because she thought I was cheating on her. This was during my first season working at Kellerman's. I can't be with a woman who thinks I'm cheating while I got her caught once. I did forgive her and nearly a year later she dumped me because of cheating. So I didn't have a relationship for almost 4 years now and I wasn't looking for one as well. I sighed deeply about the thought that there will be a lot of bungalow bunnies walking after me, putting diamonds and stuff in my pockets in exchange for having sex with them. I stopped doing that, I did the second season I got on Kellerman's, just to get my mind of my ex. But now I get sick of the thought. Never thought I ever would have done these things. I was driving on the highway, looking around and thinking a lot. What would it be great to have someone with me? My true love, meant to be. I'm romantic, very romantic and I wish for years now that I would find a girl of true love. But I need to be realistic and think that I never will find such girl.

I'm almost 27 years old in a few months, so it would be time to have someone to start a family with. A wish I have for years now, but I don't dare to start a relationship again. Being afraid I get hurt again. As I listened to the song that was on and looked around, I saw many cars passing by and also trucks. 'How would life be as a truck driver?' I thought. I jumped of my own thought, why did I just think that? Truck driving isn't a thing for me to do, I want to dance. But somehow the thought I just had was stuck in my mind. I shook my head as I drove a little faster. I really need to be on time there otherwise Max will kill me. Then before I left the highway to stop at a gas station I saw a truck passing by, I didn't look at who was sitting behind the steering wheel because I couldn't see the person. But the truck looked very cool though. Very big and black with chrome accents on it. I stopped and filled my car, when I was done; I walked into the shop and got myself something to drink too. It was my last money I just spent, but I needed to otherwise I wouldn't get to Kellerman's.

My parents weren't rich at all. My mother left my father when I was 7 years old and he started to drink at that time. I hated it when my father came drunk at home every day and so I started to live more on the streets than I was at home. I didn't finished school, but back in that time I already loved to dance. When I got the opportunity to be an instructor I grabbed it with both my hands. It wasn't a big thing though, but it was better than staying on the streets. I never had a lot of money, most I needed to give to my father and with that I still have no money for my own. Last few months I actually needed to keep me alive with jujubes and now I know I will live next month with more money than I ever will have, but that will not be for a long time. Like every year, it's always the same.

I sighed when I got back in my car and drove off to Kellerman's again. When I finally arrived there after some hours, I parked my car and stepped out. I got my stuff, which wasn't much though, and walked to my cabin. I looked around and saw that Penny had arrived too. I smiled as I put my stuff on the floor and walked back outside. I looked at my watch and decided to go to the stables first, I was sure I would find Penny there. On my way I bumped into Billy, he's my cousin who got a job here and he had to thank me for having it. "Hey Johnny!" He said happily. "Hey cuz. How's life bringing you?" I asked and smiled at him. "Great! And yours?" He asked. "Still the same." I answered as I kept on walking. "What are you going to do?" He asked.

"I'm going to the stables, Penny will be there." I said and was still smiling at him. "Okay, but be sure that you will be in 10 minutes at the main house. Max is giving his speech now to the waiter boys." Billy said and I only nodded. With that Billy left me and walked to the main house, I walked quickly to the stables. When I came there I looked around, I smiled when I could smell the air of horses. I have one favorite horse with the name Guido. A bay colored one; I walked to him and rubbed his head with a smile. "I knew you would first come to him Johnny." I heard a voice behind me. I turned and saw Penny standing there with her hands on her hips and smiling at me. I smiled happily and hugged her. "You still look the same." I said and she chuckled. "Of course I do. You still do too though." She said and I grinned. "Yeah, nothing changed here." I said as I walked back to my favorite horse.

Penny looked closely at me but didn't say a word. "Don't you need to be at the main house?" She asked. "Yeah, but I first wanted to greet you." I said. She chuckled a bit. "Oh Johnny, you're still the sweetest guy I ever know." She said and walked to a room. I walked after her; she was checking the saddles and stuff. "And you're still the sweetest woman I ever know." I said and smiled. "Don't you say that, you know that I'm not the sweetest." She said as she putted everything on its place. "You are!" I said teasingly and she slapped my arm. "Come let's go to the main house." She said after a moment. We walked together and talked a bit about dancing. "You have a new dance in your head for the shows this year?" She asked and I nodded. "What is the new dance?" She asked curiously. "I was thinking about doing the Mambo this year, after doing the Quickstep for 2 years it's time to do something completely different." I said and smiled at her. "That's going to be a hard time of practice; you know it's a difficult dance." She said and I nodded. "But it will be good to do something else. I'm getting bored with doing the same things over and over again." I explained. "I understand." She agreed as they entered the main house.

"Show the goddamn daughters a good time, all the daughters. Even the dog ones." Max said as he looked at the waiters. I looked at him and then at the waiters. "You get that?" I said as I walked to my colleagues. "Hey! Hold on!" Max said as he looked at me. "Well if that isn't the entertainment staff." He said and I sighed when Max stood in front of me. Penny shook her head as she looked at me. She sat down next to Billy and looked over at the waiters, to one in particular. His name is Robbie Gould and she was in love with him, she was from the first time she saw him last year. She didn't know what happened to her anyway and so she sighed. "Look wise ass. You've got your own rules. Teach them Mambo, the cha cha or everything they want. But keep your hands off!" Max warned me and I sighed again. I didn't react to that and Max walked off.

Robbie chuckled as he was placing forks on a table, I walked to him. "You think that is funny college boy?" I asked him and I was angry. I know he was playing with Penny's feelings and I really didn't like that. "Just do your job and leave the hard stuff to me." I warned him and threw the forks on the floor. Robbie only looked at me as I walked away. Penny saw my reaction but didn't say anything; she knows how I think about their relationship. Well if you could call it a relationship anyway. "You know how the Mambo goes?" I asked as I stood in front of Penny. "Yes of course." She said. "Come lets practice a bit before we need to sell lessons tonight." I said and tried to smile a bit. She didn't smile at me, but stood up to come with me to practice a bit.

**Please do tell me what you think of this. I've got more though, but want to know your opinion.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own the characters of Dirty Dancing. I made this story in a totally other context. Except for Johnny, his past and everything will stay the same, he's only having one extra thing and it's that he loves horse riding. The story isn't being held in the 60's, but it's in the 90's, 1994 to be exactly. The baseline of Dirty Dancing will be coming back in this story. That means that the dance and stuff mostly are going to be the same as in the movie.**

Baby's view:

After 7 hours driving, I looked at the time. It was 16:45. I sighed of relieve, I was on time at Kellerman's. I looked at the sign that was from Kellerman's and looked at the big house. I stopped my truck and looked around a bit. It's nice here, quiet too. Would be great for my brother to come here for a week though. As I was thinking a bit about my brother I saw someone coming to my truck. It was a blond guy and as far as I could see he had blue eyes as well. 'Looking very handsome though.' I thought and smiled when he stood next to my truck. He looked up at the truck. "Same old Dave always takes his time." Billy mumbled a bit. I already have put my window down so I heard him mumbling. "Do I look like Dave?" I asked and chuckled as he jumped when he heard a female's voice instead of a male's voice. He looked up and saw me sitting there with a smile.

"Hello." I said again as it seems that the guy is too astonished to see me here. "Where's Dave?" He asked and tried to smile. "Dave's retired now. My boss had given me his job now. I started today. Do you know where I need to be to unload my trailer?" I asked as I looked at the time. Only 5 minutes away from 5 o'clock. "Of course I can. May I get in the truck?" He asked and I nodded. He walked around and stepped inside. When he sat on the seat and closed the door he looked again at me. "Hi, I'm Billy by the way." He said and stuck his hand out. "Hi Billy. I'm Frances." I said as I shook his hand with a smile. He looked around. "You've got a really nice truck you know." He said and I chuckled. "Yeah, I've got it from today as well. I didn't look at everything myself yet. I need to work everything out in this one yet." I explained and he looked back at me. "Where do I need to unload?" I asked again as it seemed that this guy was still surprised about me. "Oh yes. Sorry." Billy said. "Go there." He pointed at a road to the left. "I'm not used to see a girl driving a truck." He added as I was turning left. "I know. I've heard that a lot of times." I said and looked at him with a smile. "I can guess." He said and smiled back.

"Stop here. This is it." He said and pointed at a gate. "Okay. What now?" I asked as I turned my truck off. "Now I'm going to unload the trailer, you need to go to Max Kellerman to deliver the paper." He explained. "And where to I find the man?" I asked as I took the paper I got at the company in New Jersey. "Wait I'll show you the way." He said as we both stepped out. I walked after him to an office. "He's inside this office, like always. I'll leave you here alone, I need to get going." Billy said as he walked to my truck again. I looked a bit confused at him; it was like he was scared from the Max guy. I knocked on the door and waited. "Enter." I heard someone saying. I opened the door and saw a guy sitting at the desk; he was about my age I guess. He looked up and when he saw me he smiled. "Hello." I said. "Hey hello. You're the new truck driver?" He asked as he stood up. "Yes and I needed to give this to you?" I asked as I came to him. I just thought that this guy was called Max. "Oh. That's for my grandfather, he's busy right now but I'll give it to him." He said and I was a bit confused. "I'm Neil by the way and you are?" He asked as he stuck his hand out. "I'm Frances." I said and shook his hand. "Welcome to Kellerman's." He said and was still smiling. "Thank you." I said and wanted to turn around.

He looked at me and I turned back. "Where can I park my truck for the night?" I asked. "Oh, you need to ask Billy. He will show you. I think you already met him." He said and smiled a bit creepily in my eyes. I got the shivers. 'What a creep.' I thought on that moment. "Okay thank you." I said and turned back to the door. "Wait." He said. "What?" I asked, it snapped a bit out of me. "Sorry for my reaction." I said after a moment, he was looking stunned at me. Then he chuckled a bit. "Doesn't matter. You have something to do tonight?" He asked. "No. Not that I know, getting some sleep and so I think." I answered. "Do you like it if I would show you the resort for a bit?" He asked. "No thank you, I'm tired anyway." I said and tried to smile. "Okay. If you want you can come to the main house tonight, it's the opening party of the season." He said and I only nodded. I walked outside the office and ran to my truck. Like I wanted to get away from that creep as quickly as I could.

I stopped running when I was at my truck. Breathing heavily and bowed forward. Billy looked at me with a question look on his face while he was unloading my trailer. "What's the matter?" He asked when I got some breath again. "That's just being a creep." I said and got the shivers again. I really didn't like that Neil guy. "Who? Max?" Billy asked a bit confused. Nobody likes Max though, but finding him a creep he haven't heard of that yet. "No. His grandson Neil. I just met him." I explained and Billy laughed. I looked at him. "He's creepy indeed." Billy agreed when he heard Neil's name. I walked to Billy to help him. "You don't have to help me. You've got finished working now and can do anything you want." Billy said as he smiled at me. "I want to help you. Then we're done quickly." I said as I started to take some boxes out of my trailer. Billy only smiled as we unloaded the trailer together, he was happy that there was a person who wanted to help him. Unloading the trailer was a heavy job to do and besides that he needed to do it quickly because he also must help with the music at the main house.

When we were done I closed the back of my trailer. "Where do I need to park my truck?" I asked as I looked at him. "Let me show you." He said with a smile. "Now that I've more time left." He added and I smiled at him. We step into my truck and I drove to the place where I could park my truck. I looked around and saw a big lake. "Nice view isn't it?" He asked and I snapped out of my thoughts. "Yeah." I only said with a smile. Billy looked at me for a bit while I was looking outside still. "If you don't know what to do tonight you may come to the main house for a dance." He said and I looked at him. "Only if you want." He added when he saw my face. "Well maybe I should come for a bit. But I don't dance." I said as I walked to the little fridge behind the bed. I opened it, but on that moment I was cursing myself. I didn't buy anything to eat or drink for myself. "Why don't you dance?" He asked as he kept on looking at me. "Because." I said a bit angrily though. He pulled his eyebrows up at me. 'Why is she angry?' He thought but he didn't asked. "Damn it." I said and push the door of the fridge to close it. "What is it?" Billy asked. "I didn't buy anything to drink or eat for myself. I completely forgot because I wanted to be here on time." I explained as I let myself fall down on my bed with a deep sigh. "That's not a problem though. Within an hour there's food for the staff here, I think you may eat with the staff as well. And if for drinks, if you're thirsty I can catch you some." He said with a smile. I looked at him with a smile. "That would be great!" I said as I stood up.

When we stepped out of the truck I closed it and followed Billy to a little house behind the main house. "You're doing it a long time now?" He asked to put up a conversation. I had the feeling that Billy and I would become very good friends. "3 years now." I said and smiled at him. "May I ask how old you are?" He asked curiously. "Only 22 years since last month." I answered him again, still smiling. "Same here." He said with a smile. "Nice to meet you again." I said playfully while I chuckled. He laughed as we walked up a stair. "You know it's quiet here." I said after a moment when we stopped laughing. "Yeah, it's great being here though. Although the bosses keeps on yelling at us staff." He explained. "You want to have a guide here?" He asked after. "No thank you, I will find out myself." I said and he opened a door. 'She's a great girl to talk with. Think Johnny will like her.' He thought and smiled at me. I entered the room and looked around. Many old stuff lying around and so, not so great room though.

"This room is only for the staff. You can use it for dance lessons or even for being alone for a moment." Billy explained as he walked to a fridge. I stood in the middle and kept on looking around. It was quiet for a while though. "Does the staff use this room a lot?" I asked as he came with a bottle of beer to me. "Every night we all come here to relax and dance." He explained as I took the beer from him. "Sorry, there's nothing else to drink now." He said. "Doesn't matter, a beer will be good sometimes." I said as I nipped on the bottle. He looked at the time. "It's dinner time now for the staff. Let's go and catch something before it's all gone." He said. "Gone?" I asked. "Yeah, Max does like it to give as little food to us as he can. Like he does like it to let us starve." He explained. "Well that's being very nice of him." I said sarcastically and he laughed. "Let's go now." He said and we walked to the main house. When we entered I looked around. Many people being walking around to get their food for today, Billy stood beside me and smiled. "This is how live goes." He said as he took a sandwich from a plate. He gave it to me and I took it. "Well actually this isn't how life supposed to go." I said as I took a bite from the sandwich. "You had a good life before?" He asked as I started to follow him. "No. I never had a good life, I even hate the rich folks." I said as I started to grab some more food. "Well then, you must be used to something then." He said as he was eating his sandwich. "Well. My family and I never had a lot of money, but starving isn't a thing we can think of." I explained and he nodded. "If you want to have enough food, than you need to go and eat at the time the rich folks are eating. But then Max says he want us to pay for it." Billy explained. "Gosh." I only said in disagreement.

I sat down while eating for a bit. I saw a coke standing on the table and wanted to take it. "That's mine!" A guy said and grabbed it away. I looked up at him and my mouth felt open, he was a gorgeous looking man. Light brown hair that was a bit sweaty and blue eyes. 'Oh my god.' I only thought as I looked at him. Billy smiled secretly by the look of my face. 'That's the first look. Very important.' He thought. I stood up on my feet. "Well mister I don't know your name." I said, I wanted that coke and so it's going to be mine. Even if he looks like mister perfect to me, I wasn't going to let run over me. The guy looked shocked though. He looked at me up and down and wanted to drink at the glass. I grabbed it from him and drank on it. "Hey!" He said a bit astonished. I gave the glass half full back to him. "Here you drink the rest." I said and looked at him. "What the?" He asked as he looked at the glass. "And who are you to think you can do this?" He asked a bit angry. "You just had seen me doing it, so don't threaten me." I said. "You little!" He said and almost shouted it. "Little what?" I asked challenging and putted my hands on my hips. He stopped and looked again up and down at me, than he turned around and walked away. "What an arrogant prick." I said as I sat down again.

"That was my cousin Johnny." Billy said as he looked at me. I looked up at him and sighed. "He's an ass." I said. "It's the first time someone did dare to come up for himself after that behavior of him." Billy said and started to laugh now. I looked at him. "You think that's funny he?" I asked and he nodded. "Yeah, the way he got his mouth shut. I loved it." He said and I started to laugh too. After a moment we laughed. Billy looked serious at me. "What?" I asked when I saw him looking. "The way you looked at him." He said. "What? The angry way or?" I asked and chuckled a bit. "No the moment you first saw him." He said. I blushed a bit. "What's with that?" I asked. "You like him he?" He asked. "He's just a good looking guy. That's all. Every woman must fall for him." I said and Billy didn't believe me anyway. "That's true, but he's still single you know." Billy said. "I can understand that with his behavior." I said and sighed a bit. "Well actually Johnny isn't quickly like that you know. He's actually a sweet guy." Billy explained and I looked at him while thinking.

**Please do tell me what you think of this. I've got more though, but want to know your opinion.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own the characters of Dirty Dancing. I made this story in a totally other context. Except for Johnny, his past and everything will stay the same, he's only having one extra thing and it's that he loves horse riding. The story isn't being held in the 60's, but it's in the 90's, 1994 to be exactly. The baseline of Dirty Dancing will be coming back in this story. That means that the dance and stuff mostly are going to be the same as in the movie.**

Johnny's view:

After practicing a lot for this evening, I sat on a chair. Penny was drinking some water and I looked at her while I rubbed my face with a towel for a bit. She looked at the time. "I must go now. The horses need their food." She said as she turned around to face me. "Okay." I only said as I stood straight. "You go already to the main house for eating, you need it Johnny." She said. "No I don't. I'm not that hungry." I said as I took something to drink as well. "You do!" She said and I looked stunned at her. "Johnny Castle, you look like a skeleton." She added and I chuckled. "No I don't." I said. "Yes you do. You really look like you've lost a lot of weight. Didn't you eat well last winter?" She asked. "You know I can't eat much because I don't have the money." I said and sighed.

We looked at each other for a bit and I walked to the door. "Johnny?" She asked and I stopped to turn around to face her. "What?" I asked. "It's about time to let your father know that you need the money for your own and not for his drinking problem." She said. I sighed and looked down. "What can I do about it? If I don't give him money, he will throw me out and you know I need a place to stay." I said. "I know Johnny. But you're old enough to take care of yourself you know. You need to stand up for yourself." Penny said. "Stop saying that." I said as I was getting angry for some reason. Penny only looked at me and didn't say a word. "I'm going to eat now." I said and walked away. Penny sighed a bit while she walked to the stables.

I always get angry when I think about my father. He's a prick and I don't like it to talk or even to think about him. I entered the main house, where already a lot of the staff was for food. 'Max really does like to let the staff starve' I thought. I looked around and walked to a table. I took some sandwiches and started to eat like I haven't eaten for a while. I was starving but I'm too stubborn to admit this anyway. That's how I am and nobody can change the way I am. I saw Robbie flirting with some blond girl and got angry again. I really wanted to punch on his face, but I turned around to cool down a bit. I walked around again and saw Billy eating a sandwich, he was talking to someone. I looked at her and gasped a bit. 'She's gorgeous.' I thought and walked to their table. I actually wanted to talk with her although I was still a bit angry.

I looked from her to the table and saw a coke standing on it. I saw she wanted to take it. 'Maybe this is a way to get a conversation with her.' I thought. "That's mine!" I almost shouted as I took the glass. 'Damn Johnny, it sounded a bit too angry.' I thought and already regretted the way I reacted. We looked into each other's eyes for a second. 'She's really gorgeous.' I thought. She stood straight now and I could look at her closely. "Well mister I don't know your name." She said and I gasped at her. I looked at her up and down and wanted to drink on the glass. She grabbed it away from me and drinks it. "Hey!" I said a bit astonished. She gave me back the glass which was half full now. "Here you drink the rest." She said and looked at me. "What the?" I asked as I looked at the glass and was becoming angry again. 'Don't mess this up Johnny!' I thought by myself. "And who are you to think you can do this?" I asked a bit angry. "You just had seen me doing it, so don't threaten me." She said. "You little!" I said and almost shouted it. "Little what?" She asked challenging and putted her hands on her hips. I stopped and looked again up and down at her, than I turned around and walked away. 'She's way too gorgeous to keep angry on.' I thought as I walked away. 'It's better to be away from her now, before I mess more things up.' I thought again. I stayed close though, just so I could look at her. "What an arrogant prick." She said which I heard; I felt embarrassed and began to blush. 'I've messed it up. Stupid me!' I thought as I could punch myself on my face. I walked away and looked at the glass I was still holding. I emptied it and put it on a table before I left the room.

**Please do tell me what you think of this. I've got more though, but want to know your opinion.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own the characters of Dirty Dancing. I made this story in a totally other context. Except for Johnny, his past and everything will stay the same, he's only having one extra thing and it's that he loves horse riding. The story isn't being held in the 60's, but it's in the 90's, 1994 to be exactly. The baseline of Dirty Dancing will be coming back in this story. That means that the dance and stuff mostly are going to be the same as in the movie.**

Writer's view:

Baby said goodnight to Billy. "You're going to sleep?" He asked as he looked at her. "Don't know yet, I think I go for a walk first." She said and smiled at him. "Please do come tonight. So I have some company." He said a bit begging. She smiled and chuckled a bit. "Well okay, because you say it so sweet." She said and walked away. Billy smiled happily. For some reason he even could felt the chemistry between Baby and Johnny and for some reason he wants them to be a couple.

Baby walked around while she looked at the guests and their doings. She smiled and was happy to be alone for a while. She definitely was going to tell her parents that it would be good to come here for a week. Even if she must pay their holiday, she just wants her family to be happy. She kept looking around while she was walking till she heard horses. She looked around and found the stables. And as she smiled happily she ran to there. After entering the stables she looked around at the horses, going to them to rub their heads and talking a bit to them. She always talks to animals; it's like comforting herself in some sort of way.

Penny was brushing her horse, she wanted to take a ride for a bit to keep her mind of Robbie. When she was brushing her horse she heard someone coming inside and talking. She walked to where the noise came from and looked at a girl. She looked very young and had curly hair. "Hello." Penny said with a smile. Baby jumped and looked at a blond girl who was smiling at her. "Hello." Baby said and smiled a bit. "You look after the horses?" Baby asked and the girl nodded. "They're wonderful." Baby said as she looked at a particular horse. "Thank you. You know a lot about horses?" Penny asked. "I do riding for about 15 years now, so I guess I would know something about them." Baby answered and Penny smiled. "You don't mind if I'm here for a bit?" Baby asked. "No I don't mind. Horses are comforting you a bit don't they?" She asked and Baby nodded with a smile. 'Guess this is a lovely girl to talk to, not just like most guests are.' Penny thought and she wanted to know this girl better.

"I'm Penny." She said and Baby looked up. "I'm Frances, but everyone calls me Baby." She said and giggled a bit. Penny giggled too as she came closer. "Do you want to ride for a bit? I've got an hour left before the party starts." Penny said and looked anxious at Baby. "Of course why not?" Baby said with a bright smile. "Which horse you want to ride on? Choose the one you like the most." Penny said.

Baby already had put up her mind and turned to the bay colored one. "This one I like very much. He seems to be a very sweet horse." She said as she rubbed the horses' head. "Yeah he's very sweet, Guido is his name." Penny said as she came closer to her. Baby only smiled. "Hello Guido." She said and looked at the horse. "Here, take him out of his stable. I'll go get his saddle." Penny said and she gave Baby a robe. She took him out of his stable and binds the robe at the wall so she could brush him a bit. Penny came back with the saddle and Baby helped her. Penny saddled her horse and when they were done they walked outside.

They both got up the horses and started walking to the forest. "It's very lovely here." Baby said as she looked around. "Yeah it is. Shame it's a resort for only rich people." Penny said and Baby looked at her. "You want to try a gallop?" Penny asked. "Why not?" Baby asked. "Well Guido here can be nasty sometimes with guests. Throwing them off and stuff, that's why most people don't like to ride him." Penny explained. Baby became anxious. "I want to try." Baby said and chuckled. Penny did too and kicked her horse into a gallop. Guido galloped too and jumped once with his legs thru the air, Baby had the feeling he did that out of happiness and she started to laugh happily. Penny looked behind her to see Baby laughing while Guido jumped from time to time thru the air. She laughed about Baby's face and after 5 minutes or so they stopped galloping. "That was fun." Baby said and looked at Jenny.

"I told you so that he would do that." Penny said but couldn't help to laugh with her. "Yeah, but he doesn't do it to be mean you know. He's happy he can run that's why he does that." Baby said and Penny looked a bit astonished at her. "How?" She only asked. "You can feel that." Baby just simply said and patted Guido on his neck. "You're a great horse Guido." She said and Guido putted his ears forward like he understands what Baby told him. Penny looked at her with a smile. 'She really knows much about horses.' She thought as they turned back to the stables.

"So you're staying at Kellerman's for holiday?" Penny asked as she became more interested to know more about Baby. "No." Baby said and smiled. "What do you do? I've never saw you before." Penny said and was curious. "I know. It's my first day I'm here. I'm the new truck driver." Baby explained and Penny's mouth felt open. "Truck driver?" Penny asked and Baby only nodded. "Why?" Penny asked. "Because I love to do it. You should try; it's great to drive in a truck." Baby said and Penny chuckled. "Sounds like fun." Penny said. "You don't see it much, that women are truck drivers." Penny said. "It must be great, having freedom while you do your job." She added. "You understand me." Baby said and they smiled at each other.

Johnny walked to the stables after he changed his clothes. He wanted to be alone for a bit and to think. His mind was running thru about what happened today. This girl doesn't seem to leave his mind. When he got to the stables he wanted to go to Guido, his favorite horse but saw that he was away. He looked around and saw that Penny's horse was away too. 'With whom is she taking a ride?' Johnny thought and walked outside the stables. Then he saw the 2 horses coming back and smiled till he saw who sat on Guido. It was the girl he can't get out of his mind. He heard them talking and laughing and he sighed a bit while he putted his hands in his pockets.

Baby looked at the stables and saw somebody standing there. "Someone is waiting for you I guess." She said and Penny looked at the person. "That's Johnny. He's the dance instructor here." She explained and smiled. "Is he your boyfriend?" Baby asked curious. "No. He's my best friend." Penny answered. "Why you ask?" Penny was looking back at Baby. "Just being curious. I think he's an arrogant ass." Baby said. "Why is that so?" Penny asked as she chuckled a bit. "Because he was arrogant at dinner. He took my coke away but I didn't let run over me and took it back." Baby said and Penny laughed. "Normally Johnny doesn't let him do such things to him. It's new to me that he just let him do." Penny said as Baby looked a bit astonished at her. "Billy told me that as well." Baby said. "Ah you met Billy too." Penny said with a smile. "Yeah, they're cousins he said." Baby said. "Yeah they are. Johnny got the job for Billy here; he's very sweet you know. There isn't a sweeter guy in this world than Johnny." Penny said. Baby wanted to ask more about him but they stopped talking when they arrived near Johnny.

"Had a good time Penny?" He asked as he looked at her. He didn't dare to look at Baby; he was still embarrassed about what happened. Penny saw something was wrong but smiled at him. They got off the horses and Johnny walked to Guido to rub his head. Baby only looked at him without smiling. Penny saw something was happening between them, even though they only met once before now. "Guido is Johnny's favorite horse here." Penny said. "Penny." Johnny said as he began to blush. "I didn't know, but I share his point of view. Guido is a great horse." Baby said and smiled. Which made Johnny get to blush even more. "You must be thinking I'm a geek in liking horses." Johnny mumbled a bit while Penny walked her horse back to his stable. "I don't think that." Baby said and smiled at him. It took his breath away. "Guys can like horses too." She said again as she walked Guido to his stable, leaving Johnny standing there to think. 'She likes horses too!' He thought happily.

He walked to the stables and stood at the door, he looked at Baby without smiling. Baby didn't notice him as she was brushing Guido a bit and smiled at the horse while she talked to him. Guido sometime looked at her with his ears forward and pushed his nose against her side. Johnny sighed and leaned against the door now. "Go talk to her." Penny whispered as she came from behind him. She had walked out of the back door. "I can't." He said and looked at her. "Of course you can." She whispered and looked at him. "No. I really can't." Johnny whispered back and turned around and walked away. "Why not Johnny?" She asked. "Because." He only said, Penny sighed deeply. "Johnny Castle, what aren't you telling me?" She said sternly. He stopped walking and turned around with his hands in his pockets while looking at her. "It's just because I was being stupid. I was angry at something and well you know me." Johnny said and looked down. "Oh Johnny. Maybe you should talk to her." She said as she hugged him. "I can't. She finds me a prick. I've messed it up." He said as he loosens her. "I'm going to the main house." He said and kissed her cheek. "I'll be there in a minute." She said and smiled. Johnny walked away as Penny turned around.

Baby had put Guido back in his stable and walked to the door. There she saw Johnny and Penny talking to each other. She couldn't hear them though, but now she could take a good look at him. 'He actually doesn't look like an arrogant ass, maybe Penny and Billy are right about him. What about his behavior at dinner?' She thought as she kept on looking at him. 'He's really gorgeous.' She thought again. "Hey." Penny said and smiled while she saw Baby standing there. "You go to the party tonight?" Penny asked after Baby snapped out of her thoughts. "Yeah, Billy asked me to come as well." Baby said and smiled back. "Well than, I'll see you at the party. I need to change clothes." Penny said still smiling. "Okay. I'm going to rest myself a bit and change my clothes." Baby said and smiled back. They parted their ways.

**Please do tell me what you think of this. I've got more though, but want to know your opinion.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own the characters of Dirty Dancing. I made this story in a totally other context. Except for Johnny, his past and everything will stay the same, he's only having one extra thing and it's that he loves horse riding. The story isn't being held in the 60's, but it's in the 90's, 1994 to be exactly. The baseline of Dirty Dancing will be coming back in this story. That means that the dance and stuff mostly are going to be the same as in the movie.**

Baby's view:

I walked to my truck as I was still thinking about Johnny. I never thought I would be having a guy in my head after meeting him just twice now. 'How is this possible?' I thought over and over again. I stepped inside my truck and looked in one of the closets. Luckily I always take some extra clothes with me. I took off my shirt and pants. I threw them in a corner and took the pants I always take with me as a spare, it wasn't that great though. Just blue jeans with some holes in it, but it will do. 'I'll be back at home tomorrow, so I can pack more clothes.' I thought as I putted my jeans on, I sat on the bed for putting my sport shoes on. It wouldn't be nice to go in my working shoes though, not that I did wear my working shoes that much anyway. I took the shirt and held it in front of me so I could look at it. A black shirt with a picture on it, a truck and a bike was standing on the picture. It's an old one I got when I was 16; it still wonders me that I could still wear it. I put it on and put some perfume on, didn't feel like to take a shower now and I'm not that smelly yet, I showered this morning.

I laid for a moment on my bed thinking again about that Johnny guy and how it would be like to have a relationship with him. 'Damn it Frances!' I thought as I really didn't want to think of that. I have sworn that my family would come on the first place, having them a better place to live and seeing them to be happy. I did put my own happiness aside for them. I looked at the time, it was nearly 8 now. Time isn't going quick and I was a bit surprised. Normally times going quick when I'm working and doing things together with my family, but now it's like time is standing still. I got off my bed and sighed a bit. It's just that I've promised Billy to go to the opening party, but I actually didn't want to go. I'm very tired and it's was a day with a lot of things happened to me. 'How would it be to dance with Johnny?' I thought and snapped out of it directly. I didn't want it think of dancing, I just don't want to dance. I sighed again and left my truck to go to the main house.

I heard a band playing as I stepped inside the main house. I walked quietly to the room and stood still when I could see people looking at the stage. An old black man was tap dancing on stage and the people clapped. Than another old man came on and they tap danced together. 'That must be the old Max Kellerman.' I thought as I looked at the stage as well. The people clapped again and then start dancing as the little show was over. I looked at them and dreamed a bit again. "Good evening." I heard a voice behind me. I sighed when I saw it was Neil. "Having a good time?" He asked as I looked back at the people dancing. "Yeah, it's great here on Kellerman's. I was thinking of getting my family here for a week, they could use a holiday." I said and kept on looking at the dancing people. "I can arrange anything for you if you want." Neil said and smiled. "Would be great, but my brother has a problem though." I said and looked at him for a second. "What problem?" He asked and acted like he was interested, I just knew it was acting. He was only interested in something else anyway. "He's paralyzed for the rest of his life. He had an accident when he was a child." I explained and looked at the floor. "I can arrange a great cabin for him and your parents." Neil whispered. "Well, I first must talk to them anyway and I will not have the money for their holiday." I said and looked around the room again.

Neil wanted to touch my hair and so he did for a bit, I tried to avoid him a bit without him noticing so. "Even that I can arrange if you want." He whispered after a while. He was still looking at me and I wanted him to go away. "Thank you. I will tell you as soon I'm here again on Wednesday." I said and smiled at him. He smiled back and grabbed my hand, I pulled it back. "Let's dance some bit." He said as the band was playing some other music. "It's Mambo time!" He said and chuckled a bit. I only looked at him. "I don't dance." I simply said. "Come on!" He said. "No Neil! I don't dance." I said warningly. "Well okay, then I'll look for another dance partner and maybe I should to rethink about my offer." He whispered. That was just a threat. Gosh how I could punch him on his face, but instead of walking away I just walked with him to the dance floor. 'What the hell am I doing?' I thought as he started to move a bit. I just acted like I couldn't dance anyway; don't want to leave a great impression.

**Please do tell me what you think of this. I've got more though, but want to know your opinion.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own the characters of Dirty Dancing. I made this story in a totally other context. Except for Johnny, his past and everything will stay the same, he's only having one extra thing and it's that he loves horse riding. The story isn't being held in the 60's, but it's in the 90's, 1994 to be exactly. The baseline of Dirty Dancing will be coming back in this story. That means that the dance and stuff mostly are going to be the same as in the movie.**

Writer's view:

Billy was at the back of the stage, almost done with sorting out some music. He wanted to look for Baby so he could talk a bit. Actually he wanted to try to talk about Johnny, placing him in a good book. Billy thought he knew why Johnny was angry; he had seen Robbie flirting with the blond girl too. The music changed and he looked up at the band. 'Johnny and Penny are coming.' He thought and he stopped sorting the music. He walked away to go to the big room. When he entered it he was looking around for Baby till he found her dancing with Neil. His face became a bit pale by that look, she was dancing worse. 'That's why she told me she didn't want to dance.' He thought as he leaned to the door he was standing still at.

People started to move to the side and Billy looked behind him. He smiled as he saw Johnny and Penny coming inside. They smiled at him and walked to the centre of the dance floor. They started to dance the Mambo for selling lessons, but things started to get a bit much. Like it was that they actually didn't care to sell lessons. Neil saw them coming too and watched them, he stopped moving as which Baby was glad he did. 'He's the worse dancer I ever had.' She thought and looked at the people moving. Then she saw Johnny and Penny dancing and got impressed with them. "Who are they?" Baby asked acting like she never saw Johnny and Penny. "Oh them. They are the dance people." Neil said a bit annoyed. "They shouldn't be showing off together. That's not going to sell lessons." He added and Baby looked at him for a second but didn't say anything.

Neil walked away and Baby stood there looking at Johnny with a bit of a smile. Billy looked over at her and saw Neil was away. He walked to her and she jumped. "You scared me Billy." Baby said and smiled at him. "Sorry." He whispered and smiled back, they looked back at Johnny and Baby. "You're a worse dancer you know." Billy said and Baby laughed. "I know." She said still acting she couldn't dance.

Max Kellerman walked around and was greeting people. Till he saw Johnny and Penny dancing, he crossed his arms and waited for a moment. When they saw Max standing there, he made a sign to stop and so they stopped dancing together. They looked at each other and walked to another person to dance with. As usual it was Vivian Pressman who was standing in front of Johnny waiting for him to dance with her. Johnny sigh a bit as he started to dance with her. Vivian Pressman was one of those bungalow bunnies who is walking after Johnny for 3 years now; her husband is a full time card player and wins a lot of championships. He let his wife go to Kellerman's for the whole summer while he's playing cards for money. He only came to Kellerman's in the weekends and than he was playing cards too. He actually didn't know that his wife was walking after Johnny and other staff members to have sex with them. He only wanted his wife to have fun while he was away.

"Let's go." Billy said as they watch the whole scene. The music changed as well. "What are we going to do?" Baby asked curious. "Something more interesting." Billy said and Baby hesitated a bit. "Don't worry. I'm not going to do anything that isn't allowed." He added as he had seen her face. They smiled at each other and walked outside. "Maybe it's time for me to go to bed." Baby said. "Well you don't have to depart that early though. Dave always slept till 9 and ate breakfast before he left." Billy explained. Baby only thought about it for a moment. "Well okay." She agreed and they walked on. Billy went inside the storage and came out with 3 big watermelons. "Let me help you." Baby said as she looked at Billy having trouble with the melons. Billy smiled while she took one. "Well I don't know if Max likes it that you go to the staff room as well, because you're not really an employee from him." Billy said as Baby looked at him. "But I don't care; you'll be here 3 times a week or so. Which makes it counts as an employee." He added and Baby chuckled. They walked up the steps and Baby could hear music.

When they arrived at the door, Billy opened it with his back. Baby looked inside and threw a little gasp. "Where did they learn this?" She asked as she looked at the staff dancing dirty with each other. "I don't know. We all dance like this in the basements when we were kids." Billy said and looked at Baby. "You want to try it?" He asked after a moment while moving a bit. Baby shook her head, because she never did this sort of dancing. Well she knows about it and she can dance it too, but she just never did it because she didn't want to do it. It's extremely sexual and it's something very intense. Baby's opinion about this was that you must do it with the one you love the most, but as she doesn't have a boyfriend she just don't do it. She didn't do this with her ex as well; till she found out he was going to parties like this. Well the rest is history. They walked on and Baby looked at every couple she was passing by. They looked at her as well, when they were at the back Billy laid the melons aside. "Imagine dancing like this in the main house." He said and Baby looked at him. "Max would close the place down immediately." He added and chuckled a bit. Baby smiled at him and on that moment Johnny and Penny came into the staff room.

Baby stood up a bit so she could look at Johnny. Billy smiled when he saw Baby moving when Johnny did enter. "What did you do in your past?" Billy asked curiously. "Nothing much. I learned animal care but because I couldn't find a job I decided to learn driving a truck." Baby explained. Well about the animal care, she did do a course for it but only because she loves animals that much. She didn't want to tell about her dancing past. "That's nice. You're doing the job a long time now?" He asked. He knew he had asked her already but it was to keep the conversation up a bit. "I started when I almost was 19. That's 3 years and some bit now." Baby answered. She kept on looking at Johnny and Penny. Billy gave her a drink and tried her to look at him which she did after a moment.

**Please do tell me what you think of this. I've got more though, but want to know your opinion.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own the characters of Dirty Dancing. I made this story in a totally other context. Except for Johnny, his past and everything will stay the same, he's only having one extra thing and it's that he loves horse riding. The story isn't being held in the 60's, but it's in the 90's, 1994 to be exactly. The baseline of Dirty Dancing will be coming back in this story. That means that the dance and stuff mostly are going to be the same as in the movie.**

Johnny's view:

I was dancing with Penny and looked around for a moment. I wanted to impress the other staff, but they already knew that I'm a great dancer. When I looked around I noticed the girl standing there with Billy. 'Max will not like it when she's here.' I thought as I was still dancing. I moved forward and danced a bit with every girl I came passing by till I arrived behind Billy. I jumped a bit against him and he jumped aside being surprised about me. "Hey cuz. What is she doing here?" I asked as I kept on looking at Billy. "She came with me. She's with me." Billy explained. I looked at her and saw she was looking at me. "I carried a watermelon." She said. I stared a bit at her and turned around to dance with Penny again. The song ended and a new one started.

I danced again and took the whole room with me, when I arrived at her again I smiled inside. I walked to her with a cheeky smile and pointed her to come with me. I could see her only staring at me, but finally she came with me to the dance floor. 'She can move. I saw her hips moving on the music for a bit.' I thought as I was holding her hand. It felt like I was in heaven that I could touch her. I didn't notice that Penny and Billy were staring at us. She stood in front of me. "Here sag a bit thru your knees." I said as I started to move my hips. She looked around her at the others. "Look into my eyes. Watch." I said as I started again. She started to move her hips as well. "Good." I said and looked at her body. I was a bit surprised in how good she moved her hips on the music. I moved a little closer to her and she broke it. "Now move like this." I said and started to move my hips in a different way. I just could see she was hesitating a bit, I was wondering why she was afraid. "Keep looking in my eyes." I told her. She started to move again and I nodded with a smile. Now she started to smile too. 'Most beautiful smile I ever saw in my life.' I thought as I danced closer to her. I felt she was coming loose now and so I grabbed her arms to put them around my neck. We danced like that till the song almost was over; I laid my arms around her waist to move my hips a little tighter to her. When the song was over I loosened her and walked away.

**Please do tell me what you think of this. I've got more though, but want to know your opinion.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own the characters of Dirty Dancing. I made this story in a totally other context. Except for Johnny, his past and everything will stay the same, he's only having one extra thing and it's that he loves horse riding. The story isn't being held in the 60's, but it's in the 90's, 1994 to be exactly. The baseline of Dirty Dancing will be coming back in this story. That means that the dance and stuff mostly are going to be the same as in the movie.**

Baby's view:

'He's really great in dancing.' I thought as I was still looking at him. Billy did saw me looking at him and turn himself to block my view. I looked at him and he smiled. "I think you like someone very much." He said teasingly and I shook my head. He wanted to say 'yes you do' but jumped aside because Johnny jumped against him. I looked at him without saying a word. Just stand there and stare, that's all. 'Bloody me.' I thought as I could punch myself in the face so I would stop staring at him. "Hey cuz. What is she doing here?" He asked and kept on looking at Billy. "She came with me. She's with me." Billy explained. He looked at me as I was still looking at him. "I carried a watermelon." I said. I could see him staring at me and then turning around to go back to the dance floor. Billy looked at me stupidly. "I carried a watermelon?" I said stupidly when I looked at Billy; he just pulled his shoulders up.

Another song started now and I was still looking at Johnny and Penny dancing together. I could see how the whole room started to dance with them as well. It made me feel to go dance along as well and so I automatically started to move my hips a bit. Billy was looking at the dancing so he couldn't see me moving a bit. 'Gosh, why do I still have the feeling to go and dance every time I see people dancing?' I thought. I could punch myself again. I just didn't want to dance but couldn't do anything. I saw Johnny coming near me as he looked at me. 'Stop looking! Look the other way please.' I thought but he didn't. Instead of looking away he came to me and smiled cheeky at me. I gasp a little bit at him when he pointed with his finger at me to come with him. 'Don't go.' I thought and I didn't want to. But for some reason I couldn't resist and walked with him to the dance floor. I didn't notice that Penny and Billy were staring at us. I stopped when I stood in front of him. "Here sag a bit thru your knees." He said as he did and started to move his hips. 'Don't look at him or his hips.' I thought and tried not to by looking at the other people around us. "Look into my eyes. Watch." He said as he started to move his hips again. I sighed inside of me and started to move my hips. I could see the surprise in his eyes and chuckled a bit inside of me by his look. "Good." He said as he smiled a bit. Then he came closer to me and so I stopped. 'I don't want you to come close. It makes me feel weird.' I thought, but yet I wanted him to come close. I wanted to feel his body moving against mine. "Now move like this." He said as he started to move his hips in another way now. I was hesitating now, afraid that I would fall in love with him and then would get hurt because I can't have him. 'Why I just thought about that?' I thought. "Keep looking in my eyes." He said. I looked into his eyes and automatically started to move my hips again. I saw him nodding with a smile and so I smiled back at him. He danced closer to me, I had the feeling I could dance this with him the whole night long. He grabbed my arms and put them around his neck. I couldn't stop smiling for some reason and we danced like this till the song was almost over. He laid his arms around my waist and moved his hips a little tighter against me. 'Oh my god!' I thought, like I was thinking again and again the last minute. The song ended and he took my arms away. I watched him walking away while I moved a little bit still.

Billy came to me with a smile. "Did you enjoy yourself?" He asked and I started to blush hard. "I'm going to bed." I said and he nodded. "Sleep well. I'll see you tomorrow morning." He said still smiling. "Good night." I said as I walked off to my truck. I didn't notice that Johnny was staring at me.

**Please do tell me what you think of this. I've got more though, but want to know your opinion.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own the characters of Dirty Dancing. I made this story in a totally other context. Except for Johnny, his past and everything will stay the same, he's only having one extra thing and it's that he loves horse riding. The story isn't being held in the 60's, but it's in the 90's, 1994 to be exactly. The baseline of Dirty Dancing will be coming back in this story. That means that the dance and stuff mostly are going to be the same as in the movie.**

Writer's view:

The next morning Baby was awake at 8. She got out of her bed and stretched herself a bit. She was hungry and thought about last night. Especially about her dancing with Johnny. She had dreamed about him. She put her clothes on and stepped out of her truck. When she closed her truck she smiled, breathing the fresh air deeply in and so she walked to the main house. On her way she saw Billy walking to her. "Good morning." He said and smiled. "Morning." Baby said and smiled back. "Had a good sleep?" He asked a bit curious. "Yeah, first time I slept in this truck." She said as they were walking together to the main house. "I saw you had a good time last night in dancing with Johnny." He said teasingly and Baby slapped his arm. "I did not!" Baby said but couldn't help to chuckle.

"Frances?" Billy asked and she looked at him. "Why are you lying to yourself?" He asked again. "I'm not lying to myself Billy, why you ask?" Baby asked him back. He shrugged his shoulders a bit and Baby kept on looking at him while they still were walking. "I've saw you dancing with Johnny." Billy said. "I guess you weren't the only one." She said. "True. But what I mean is. You moved your hips perfectly, so I was wondering why you lied about the fact that you can't dance." He said. Baby thought for a moment, thinking in how she would answer him. "Moving my hips doesn't mean I can dance Billy." Baby said as she wanted to talk about something else. "The way you moved yours, I could see that you can dance." Billy said as he wanted to keep talking about this subject. Baby stood still and thought for a moment. Billy only waited for her to say anything. "Can you please keep a secret?" Baby asked and Billy nodded with a smile now. "Of course. You can trust me." He said as they walked on again. "Okay, but please don't tell anybody, especially Johnny." Baby said and just wanted to be sure that Billy wouldn't talk about her dancing career. He only smiled as he nodded, curious waiting for what she wanted to tell him.

"I danced when I was young." Baby said and Billy gasped. "I knew it!" He said as his gasping was over. "Well I don't like to talk about it." Baby said and stood still for a moment. Billy looked at her seriously. "Why not?" He asked. "Well it's a long story though." Baby said and Billy just waited for her to go on. Baby looked at him and sighed deeply. "I started dancing when I was 4 years old. When I was 8 a guy came to me at the dancing school, asking if I would be interested in a dancing career. Back than dancing was my life and I didn't want to do anything else." Baby said and sighed again, she finally had met someone where she could tell her story to. "Go on." Billy whispered anxiously. "I said yes of course. So my career started, after 2 years of training I met my dance partner. When I was 12 we discovered we were in love with each other and started a relationship. When I was 16 I discovered he was cheating on me and so I stopped dancing as well. I swore I wouldn't dance again for the rest of my whole life." Baby explained. She looked for a moment at Billy and started to walk on again. Billy was thinking and saw Baby walking further again. "Did you come far in your dancing career?" He asked and Baby looked at him with a smile. "I was 3 times world champion in ballroom dancing and once in Latin dancing." Baby said and Billy gasped at her. "What's your last name? I always followed the world championships." Billy said. "Houseman. I only did junior championships because I was too young to fight against the seniors." Baby said and Billy smiled. "Well than I never saw the junior championships I guess." He said as he admitted he didn't know her name. "Well I think you must know my ex partner." She said as they were at the door now. Billy looked at her. "He's the champion of last year." Baby added as she opened the door.

Billy gasped at her again. "You mean Peter Mooijweer?" He asked and Baby only nodded at him. "My gosh! You danced with him?" He asked still being astonished about her story. "Yes Billy, I danced with him. You see why I don't like to talk about my past or even don't want to dance anymore?" She asked. "Sorry." Billy said shyly. "Come let's eat something." She said as she pulled Billy with her. "Did you love Peter Mooijweer?" He asked as they sat down to eat. Baby sighed deeply as she was thinking about her past with Peter. "Yes I thought so." Baby answered as Billy only looked at her. Baby looked back at him. "I thought he was the love of my life." She added and smiled a bit. Billy didn't say anything. "Johnny is a fan of him." He said after a moment. Baby looked up and didn't smile. "Well why am I not surprised? Peter was and still is an example to many boys and guys in the dancing world." Baby said. "Think he wouldn't be a fan anymore if he would hear what Peter did to you." Billy said softly, Baby jumped from her chair while she looked at Billy. "What do you mean?" Baby asked. "Johnny couldn't keep his mouth shut about you last night when you walked back to your truck." Billy simply said with a smile. "You didn't told him anything about me he?" Baby asked suspiciously. "Nope only what you're name is. Penny told me that your family is calling you Baby. You mind if I would call you like that as well?" He asked and tried to sound serious. Baby chuckled a bit. "Of course you may call me Baby. I can tell you already that we're friends." Baby said and Billy only smiled.

**Please do tell me what you think of this. I've got more though, but want to know your opinion.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own the characters of Dirty Dancing. I made this story in a totally other context. Except for Johnny, his past and everything will stay the same, he's only having one extra thing and it's that he loves horse riding. The story isn't being held in the 60's, but it's in the 90's, 1994 to be exactly. The baseline of Dirty Dancing will be coming back in this story. That means that the dance and stuff mostly are going to be the same as in the movie.**

Baby's view:

I looked at Billy and was thinking about what he just said about Johnny. 'He wouldn't be a fan of Peter anymore if he knew what he did to me?' I thought as I was figuring out what that means. Billy only looked a bit shyly at me. 'There's something going on.' I thought. "What?" Billy asked as he saw me looking suspicious at him. "You aren't asking me out because he asked you to do that he?" I asked as Billy stood straight now. "Nope. I cross my heart for the fact I wouldn't do this for Johnny." Billy said as he made a cross on the place his heart was. "I just want to know you better because we're friends now." He said. I smiled and sighed a bit. I gave him a little hug. "In fact." Billy said as he loosened me, I only looked curious at him. "Johnny still thinks you're a guest here. A daddy's little rich girl." He said and chuckled a bit. "Well then. Let him think that for a while. I don't know what to think of him yet." I said. Billy looked at me seriously now. "I just don't want to get hurt again or fall in love with someone I just can't be with." I said as I grabbed one last sandwich. "I can understand after what you've been thru." Billy said as he took some coffee to give it to me. I looked at the time and wanted to say goodbye to Billy when Johnny walked in. He saw me standing there and I looked at him coming. I was less nervous to see him now than I was yesterday.

He walked quickly to Billy and stood still. He looked at Billy while he putted his hands in his pockets. "What is it Johnny?" Billy asked. Johnny looked at me and I tried to smile, but couldn't smile when I saw his serious face. "I'm going now Billy. I'll see you tomorrow." I said and the men looked at me. "Till tomorrow." Billy said and hugged me with a smile. When we loosened each other I looked at Johnny. He just kept on looking at me. 'Stop looking with those gorgeous eyes of you.' I thought. He smiled a bit shyly and I turned around. I walked to my truck and stepped inside. When I sat in my seat I sighed deeply. "You got to stop this Frances Houseman." I said to myself and started the truck. When I heard the sound I smiled and drove off back home. I'd put on the radio loudly and sang with the music. I just did this so I wouldn't think about Johnny. One thing I was sure about, he was going to change my life totally.

After 7 hours driving, I only took one break for something to eat, I arrived at home. I looked at the time and saw it was 6 in the evening. I parked my truck on the driveway and stepped out after I took my filthy clothes. When I got to the front door, my father already opened it. "Oh it's you Baby." He said as he hugged me happily. "Yeah, why wouldn't it be me?" I asked. "Well I saw a big black truck parking on my driveway and walked outside to see who that could be." He explained as he smiled at me. "That's my new Mack. I got it yesterday." I said happily as my mother came outside too. "Hi honey." She said as she hugged me. "It's huge." My father said as he walked to it. "Dad." I said and he turned around. "Here, go and take your time." I said as I threw him the keys. He smiled like a child and walked to my truck. He loves trucks too. My mother looked at him with a smile. "He's still the same as 25 years ago." She said and I smiled at her. "Where's Lewis?" I asked. "I'm here." He said as the door opened again. I saw my brother sitting in a new wheelchair. He was pushing it himself and smiled happily at me. "I'm happy to see you again sis." He said as I hugged him. "Me too bro." I said. "I see you got a new wheelchair." I added and smiled. "Yeah." He said. "What do you think of it?" He asked as he turned around with it. "Looks really cool." I said and his smile became even bigger now. We stepped inside after my father came back with my keys. I laid the filthy clothes in a basket my mother use for doing the laundry.

"What did you do?" She asked as she looked at me. "Oh. I founded out they've got horses there at Kellerman's, so I just took a ride on one of the horses." I explained. "That's so typical you." Mom said. "Sit down. I'll make you something to eat." She added as she walked to the kitchen. I sat down on a chair while my father sat himself on the coach again. He was watching a movie. My brother came to me and smiled at me. I was daydreaming about Johnny again. "How is it at Kellerman's?" He asked and I snapped out of my thoughts. "Great! It's really quiet there, much nature and many things to do." I explained as I looked at him. "What's the matter sis?" He whispered and touched my arm. "Nothing bro." I said as I hugged him again. "Sis, I can see when something is bothering you." He said as he loosened me. "Really bro. There's nothing." I said. "I don't believe you." He said as mom came back with the food. I looked at Lewis with a look of 'don't dare to keep on asking' and he understood that directly. I smiled at mom and started to eat. "What do you need for tomorrow?" She asked. "Something to drink and eat for taking with me." I said as I smiled at her. "I've got some spaghetti left from yesterday. So if you want?" She asked.

"That will be great mom." I said happily. She walked back to the kitchen to fetch everything I need for my staying and so. My brother looked at me. "I saw that look before." He said and I looked back at him. "What do you mean?" I asked. "The look, it's the same you always gave to Peter when you 2 danced together." He whispered and grabbed my hand. I looked down and was thinking of my past. "Baby?" He whispered and I looked up again. "If there's something, you always can tell me, I can keep a secret." He said and smiled. I nodded and smiled back. "I've met a guy there." I whispered and my brother's smile became bigger. "Tell me everything you know." He whispered excitedly. He was happy for me, he always have been. "Well his name is Johnny; he has light brown hair and blue eyes. I think he's about your age." I told him. "Sounds almost like me though." He whispered and I chuckled. Almost true, but my brother got green eyes instead of blue ones. "He's a dance instructor at Kellerman's." I said at last. "Oh dear." He whispered and knew where that was going to. "What?" I asked. "I know what you're thinking. You don't want to dance anymore or did you danced with him already?" He asked. "Well." I said as I started to become bright red in the face. "Oh dear, don't you say to me that you did. What dance did you do?" He asked curiously. "Dirty." I whispered in his ear as I was still blushing heavily. "Oh dearest Baby. That's being so wrong." He said as he laughed. My mom came back and looked at us. "What's going on here?" She asked. "Nothing." My brother and I said at the same time. She gave us that look that she knows we were not telling her the truth, but she didn't ask about it. My brother and I trusted each other very much; we always tell each other everything.

When my mother has took all of my stuff. Including my riding pants, she sat down on a chair. My brother and I were playing a game; my father joined us after the movie was ended. "I can arrange you a holiday at Kellerman's." I said as everyone was sitting at the table. They looked at me. "Didn't you say it's a place for rich people?" My father said and I only nodded. "But Baby. We can't afford that. You know that." My mother said and I sighed. "I know mom. But I talked with the grandson of the owner and he said he could arrange something for you. A special cabin and a special price." I said and looked at my brother. He was looking happy; he wanted to go on holiday very much. Every day being in this house isn't everything. "It would be great ma." He said and she looked at her son. After a moment of silence she sighed deeply. My father looked at her. "Okay. We go on holiday at Kellerman's." He said and mom looked at him as well. "Jake, we can't afford that." Mom said. "It would do us all good to go on a holiday Marge." He said as he smiled at me. "I want to pay your holiday mom. You all deserve it and you can see it as a present." I said. "Well okay. I see I can't say no anyway." She said and smiled. Lewis and my father yelled happily. "Make it the last week of the summer season. My boss gave me my holiday at that time." My father said and I nodded. "Okay." I said as I hugged him.

After a few hours I went to bed. Needed to get up early the next morning again and I wanted to be rested. I was happy that I could make my parents and my brother very happy with the holiday.

**Please do tell me what you think of this. I've got more though, but want to know your opinion.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own the characters of Dirty Dancing. I made this story in a totally other context. Except for Johnny, his past and everything will stay the same, he's only having one extra thing and it's that he loves horse riding. The story isn't being held in the 60's, but it's in the 90's, 1994 to be exactly. The baseline of Dirty Dancing will be coming back in this story. That means that the dance and stuff mostly are going to be the same as in the movie.**

Johnny's view:

I looked at her walking away and was wondering why she said she would see Billy again tomorrow. Billy looked at me. "What is it Johnny?" He asked and I snapped out of my thoughts. "There's something with Penny." I said and Billy looked worried. "Come." I said as I walked to the door. Billy followed me outside and we walked to the parking lot for the truck driver. "I haven't seen a truck here since last year." I said as I looked at the ground. "What's with Penny cuz?" Billy asked. "Well, there's a problem with her and she doesn't know what to do." I said and Billy was looking anxious. I walked a little circle as I kept on looking at the ground, wondering why I could see tracks of a truck. 'Why am I thinking about trucks?' I thought and sighed. "What problem Johnny?" Billy asked as he kept on looking at me while I walked little circles. "She got knocked up cuz." I said and Billy gasped. "By Robbie?" He asked and I only nodded. "Does he know?" He asked. "I don't think so. She discovered yesterday that she's pregnant and told me this morning about it." I said and stood still. "She must tell him about it." He said. "She can't keep it. If Max would know she's pregnant from one of his waiters he will fire her." I said and sighed.

Billy thought for a moment while I was walking circles again. "I really want to help Penny, but I don't know how I must help her." I said and Billy looked up at me. "There's a MD that's comes here once a month on Thursday. He seems to be a friend of Max." Billy said and was still looking at me. "Who?" I asked. "His name is Dr. Goldbergh." Billy said. "Do you know which Thursday he's coming?" I asked. "Yeah, next week. I know it's the evening of your show at the Sheldrake." He said. "Shit." I said as I started to walk circles again. Billy only looked at me and was thinking about Baby. I looked at the ground thinking of how we must get this problem solved. It seems that Penny really has to take an abortion, Robbie has enough money to pay the doctor but doesn't know yet and the doctor only comes on the evening of our show. I sighed deeply, it's was a very big problem. "You know how much the doctor costs?" I asked. "Well I heard him talking about 300 dollars for an abortion." Billy answered. "Shit." I said again. "That's a lot of money." I added. "Yeah I know. You can't afford it Johnny, Robbie can though." Billy said. "I know. But don't think he will be paying that for her." I said and Billy only nodded. "And still it's a problem. What if we can get the money? How about the show?" I asked as I stood still again. "Well there's always a solution to that." Billy said and I looked up at him. He only smiled but didn't say what.

After a moment of silence I was looking at the ground again. "Was the truck driver here anyway?" I asked as I looked at the tracks again. "Yeah, the driver departed when we got outside." Billy said as he smiled. "Why didn't I saw the truck?" I asked. "Because you normally never come to this place Johnny." Billy said and chuckled a bit. "I don't know what's happening to me cuz." I said. "I seem to be interested in trucks since yesterday and I don't know where that comes from." I added and Billy laughed. "You'll see the truck back tomorrow. It's by the way a really cool truck to see." He said and I looked at his laughing face, it made me chuckle too. It was silent for moment again. "Why did that girl said to you 'till tomorrow'?" I asked as it was bothering me much though. Billy smirked a bit when I asked that. "That girl has a name you know." He said. "Yeah I know. Frances or something like that." I said while I kept on pacing. It was making me nervous, because I was showing my feelings a bit and I never do that. "Johnny relax." Billy said. "Her name is Frances indeed, but she's called Baby by her family and friends." He added and Johnny looked up and started to smile a bit. 'Baby.' He thought while he was thinking about her. "And you'll see tomorrow why she said that to me." Billy said and it made me curious. Billy looked at his watch. "I need to get to work. Don't you have any lessons to give?" He asked. "Only this afternoon." I said and sighed. I didn't look forward to it though; it was a lesson for Vivian Pressman.

When the day has gone by I walked up to the staff room. I walked inside and saw Penny standing there talking to Billy, when I came near them they stopped talking and looked at me. "How are you?" I asked as I looked at Penny. She smiled at me. "Good, feeling much better than this morning." She said and looked at the floor. Billy didn't say a word. "Let's dance." I whispered and stuck out my hand. Penny smiled as we slowly danced which was a bit comforting.

**Please do tell me what you think of this. I've got more though, but want to know your opinion.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own the characters of Dirty Dancing. I made this story in a totally other context. Except for Johnny, his past and everything will stay the same, he's only having one extra thing and it's that he loves horse riding. The story isn't being held in the 60's, but it's in the 90's, 1994 to be exactly. The baseline of Dirty Dancing will be coming back in this story. That means that the dance and stuff mostly are going to be the same as in the movie.**

Writer's view:

Baby arrived at Kellerman's again on Wednesday afternoon. She departed early in the morning so she could make sure she would be on time now. She smiled as she saw Kellerman's again; it was like coming home although she was only there once before. She really loves the place. She drove her truck to the gate and stopped. When she stepped out she saw Billy coming. He smiled at her as she walked around the truck. "Hey there again." He said as they hugged. "Hello." She said and smiled at him. "I'm going to unload your trailer now." He said as he opened the back doors. "I'm going inside." Baby said and walked to the building with the paper. She knocked on the door. "Enter." Someone said and she opened it. Now she saw Max sitting at his desk. "I've got the paper from delivery for you." Baby said and smiled. Max took it and looked at her. "Hmm. Your boss didn't told me that the new truck driver was that young." He said as he looked at the paper now. Baby didn't say anything. "Well I heard you were on time last Monday and you're for sure on time today." He said as he looked at the time, it was only 3 in the afternoon. "Yes sir." Baby only said and tried to smile. He looked up at her and smiled. "It seems your boss is right then. I'll give it a shot with you for this season and if you keep on doing your job in this way than I will tell your boss that I want to keep you as driver." He said and stood up. "Thank you sir." Baby said and was smiling now. He looked for a second at Baby. "Off you go." He said and Baby turned around.

When she came outside she helped Billy with unloading the trailer. "Had a good night?" Billy asked and smiled at her. "Yeah, I slept very well." Baby said as she took some boxes. "That's great." He said. When they were done Baby walked to her truck and stepped in. Billy stepped in as well. "Don't you need to work?" Baby asked as she drove her truck to the parking lot. "Well I've got a bit of spare time now." He said as he looked at her. He was worried about Penny. "What's the matter?" Baby asked. "It's about Penny." He said and I looked a bit confused. "What's with her?" Baby asked. "She's knocked up Baby." He said and Baby looked astonished. "What is Johnny going to do about it?" Baby asked. Billy looked at her. "He doesn't know what he must do about it, but she can't keep the baby anyway. If Max would found out he will fire her." Billy explained. "You have a doctor?" Baby asked. "Shall we go to Penny?" Billy asked and Baby only nodded. They stepped out and walked to Penny's cabin. When they arrived Billy knocked at the door. Johnny opened it and looked at them. "Is Penny here?" Billy asked. "Yeah, come in." Johnny said as he let Billy in. Baby kept on standing there looking at Johnny. Penny saw her and smiled happily. "Let her in Johnny." Penny said and looked at Johnny. He stepped aside and Baby walked in. "Hey how's you?" Baby asked as she smiles. "Good. Everything is alright." She said. "That's not true Penny." Johnny said as he sat down again. Baby looked at him and he looked down. "Everything is fine with me. You don't need to worry." Penny said as she looked at everyone in the room, she didn't know if Baby knew she was pregnant. "Baby knows." Billy said a bit hesitated. Johnny jumped up. "You shouldn't have done that! She could tell the little boss about it and it can cost us all our jobs!" Johnny almost yelled at Billy. "Johnny please." Penny said. "I will not tell Neil about this." Baby said and Johnny looked at her. "Is there a doctor here?" Baby asked. "There's coming one to Kellerman's once a month, but we don't have the money." Billy explained. "Who's the father?" Baby asked. "Robbie Gould." Penny answered and Johnny stood up again. "You need to talk to him." Baby said. "He knows." Penny said. They all looked at Johnny as he was pacing in circles. 'He looks very nervous.' Baby thought as she looked at Johnny. "I just want to punch him on the face." Johnny said angry. "Johnny. Please." Penny said. "Fighting will not work anyway." Baby said. "Robbie has the money but he isn't going to give it to Penny anyway." Billy explained. "Let me please give it to you." Johnny said. "I really want to help you." He added. "You don't have it Johnny, either do I or Billy." Penny explained and laid her head back on her pillow. "How much does it costs?" Baby asked. "300 dollars." Billy said and looked at the floor.

Baby thought a bit and walked to the door. "What are you going to do?" Penny asked. "I need to pee." Baby said to find herself an excuse. Johnny looked at her and tried to smile. Baby closed the door behind her and ran to her truck. She only knows that Robbie is a waiter, she wanted to talk to him. But first she was going to the toilet in her truck; it did seem that she needed to pee when she said it back in the cabin.

"The truck has arrived just an hour ago." Billy whispered in Johnny's ear. Johnny looked at him. "If you want to see it, it's your chance now." He added a bit more loudly now. Penny looked at them confused. "Thank you cuz." Johnny said and turned to Penny. "I must go for a bit now." He said and Penny only smiled. "Okay. I'll see you this evening." She said as they hugged. Johnny and Billy walked outside now. "Go and take a look at the truck." Billy said and Johnny looked at him when they were walking to the parking lot. "I still don't get it why I want to see that truck." Johnny said and Billy chuckled. "Maybe it's a sign." Billy said as he chuckled a bit. Johnny didn't reply to Billy and they kept on walking. When they arrived at the truck Johnny stopped walking and looked at it. 'I've seen that truck before.' He thought as he looked at it. Billy kept on standing next to him while he looked at Johnny. "It's cool not?" Billy said with a big smile. Johnny looked at him for a second and walked slowly closer to the truck. "Yeah, it's looking awesome. Those chrome accents are really cool." Johnny said as he took a closer look at some accents.

Baby was done with peeing and she was thinking about the Penny situation. She really wanted to help her out, so she decided to talk to Robbie first. She walked to her seat and she looked outside. She stood frozen as she saw Johnny looking at the truck. 'Billy! You didn't told him he?' She thought as she was thinking in what she must do now. "Where's the truck driver?" Johnny asked and looked at Billy for a moment. Baby could hear him but he couldn't see her. "I don't know." Billy said as he pulled up his shoulders. "I really want to say that he's having a great truck." Johnny said as he walked to the right side of it. Billy looked at the windows to see if he could see Baby and he did. She signed him with what to do, he lifted his shoulders up and was confused himself about Johnny's interest. Billy thought for a moment when he looked at the ground. He looked up again at Baby and made a sign to come out, it seems that he decided that it would be best to let Johnny know what Baby did. Baby sighed deeply as she opened the door. Johnny heard that and walked around the truck; Baby stepped out and closed the door. Johnny saw her and stood still, looking at her with a gasping look. "I'm the truck driver." Baby said silently and looked to the ground. Johnny looked at Billy with a questioning look on his face. Billy only putted his hands into the air and pulled his shoulders up. "Why didn't you tell me?" Johnny whispered as he walked a bit to Billy. "I couldn't." Billy only answered. Johnny looked back at Baby and smiled a little. "I see. You're having a great truck to see." Johnny said shyly and Baby looked at him.

"Thank you." Baby said with a smile. 'Looks like he doesn't matter.' She thought. "Must be great to drive in such a thing. You must have many guys running after you." Johnny said silently and looked at the ground; his heart was beating very fast. Billy looked confused at Johnny, he didn't thought Johnny wouldn't mind what Baby did for a living. It's not that they already have a relationship, so Johnny couldn't say anything about it anyway. "It's great to drive with." Baby said happily with a smile, she didn't react on his other statement. Yes there were a lot of guys running after Baby, but she wasn't interested in that anyway. Johnny looked up and saw her smiling, he smiled automatically back. Baby locked the truck and walked to him. He looked shyly again. "Thank you again for accepting." She whispered to him and walked to Billy. Johnny blushed as he looked at her. 'Is this what I think it is?' He thought as he saw them talking. He looked back at the truck and smiled. 'Would be great if I could drive with her in it.' He thought now as he began to dream a bit. "What did you say to him?" Billy asked. "Thank you. It seems he's totally into me or I must be wrong." Baby said as she sighed deeply. "Well it all will going to sort out anyway." Billy said. "He knows now that you're not a daddy's little rich girl now." He added and I chuckled a bit. "Please take him with you before he would stick himself to my truck. I must go for a bit, doing some stuff. Shall we meet at the staff room?" Baby asked. "Okay." Billy said and they hugged. Baby walked off and Johnny looked after her when he walked to Billy. "Let's go cuz." Billy said as he walked back to Penny's cabin, Johnny followed him quietly while he thought about Baby.

**Please do tell me what you think of this. I've got more though, but want to know your opinion.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own the characters of Dirty Dancing. I made this story in a totally other context. Except for Johnny, his past and everything will stay the same, he's only having one extra thing and it's that he loves horse riding. The story isn't being held in the 60's, but it's in the 90's, 1994 to be exactly. The baseline of Dirty Dancing will be coming back in this story. That means that the dance and stuff mostly are going to be the same as in the movie.**

Baby's view:

I walked to the main house and thought a bit about Johnny's reaction. 'I thought he wouldn't accept my job.' I thought as I entered the room. I looked around and saw the waiters working at the table, making guests happily. I walked to the closest one when he walked away from a table. "Do you know which one Robbie is?" I asked as I stood in front of him. "Yeah, he's the one over there with the dark hair." The guy said and pointed to his right. I looked at the waiter and thank the guy. He only smiled as he walked on, I walked over to Robbie. "Robbie?" I asked and he turned around to face me. "And you are?" He asked curiously while he looked at my body. "Can I talk to you?" I asked. "Why?" He asked. "It's about Penny." I said as I stood a little straighter now. "I don't talk about her." He said. "And besides, I really must work now." He added and I looked at him closely. "You knocked her up Robbie; all I ask is that you help her with paying the MD. You know she can't keep the baby." I said. Some people did catch up a bit of the conversation. "Please! Stop this." He whispered. "I don't want to get fired if Max would know. And besides who says it's mine? It could have been everyone, you know with girls like her." He whispered. I looked around as I was getting angry. 'What an arrogant snob.' I thought and looked back at him. "Listen mister nice ass, I knew that you would react like this. You're an arrogant ass; she doesn't deserve any of this. She's so much worth than you are." I said and turned around. "Asshole." I added and walked away. When I almost was outside I heard someone shouting at me. "Baby!" It was a female's voice and I turned around. It was Lisa, my cousin; both our fathers are brothers of each other. They didn't talk much with each other, because my family thinks they're snobs. "Lisa!" I said and tried to be happy to see her. "How are you?" She asked as she hugged me a little bit. "Great and you?" I asked. "Great too, I'm having my summer holiday now from school." She explained with a big smile. "That's great to hear." I said as I looked at her. "What are you doing here Baby? You still drive in a truck for a living?" She asked with an air. "Yeah I'm still driving and I still love it very much. I'm here because I work for Max Kellerman's." I answered and she only looked at me.

"Lisa?" I asked after a moment, because she was looking at something else. "Yeah?" She asked as she looked back at me. "I need to go now, need to get something and it's important." I said and tried to smile. "That's okay Baby. We will talk soon again." She said and acted to be happy with a big fake smile on her face. "Bye." I said and walked off; Lisa went back to her parents. Her father is a MD, a very good one too. He earns a lot of money and after a time they became a little bit too snobby. My father doesn't hate his brother, but he rather not want him near because he only can talk about money and rich stuff. I quickly walked outside to my truck. As I stepped in, I looked on the map, when I found the nearest town I drove off to it.

**Please do tell me what you think of this. I've got more though, but want to know your opinion.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own the characters of Dirty Dancing. I made this story in a totally other context. Except for Johnny, his past and everything will stay the same, he's only having one extra thing and it's that he loves horse riding. The story isn't being held in the 60's, but it's in the 90's, 1994 to be exactly. The baseline of Dirty Dancing will be coming back in this story. That means that the dance and stuff mostly are going to be the same as in the movie.**

Writer's view:

It was later that evening when Baby came back from that town. She decided that she would eat something at a nice little restaurant she saw on her way back. She was happy and smiled if she would see Penny's face. She really likes her and really wanted to help her. Baby didn't have many friends, so it would be great if she could have Penny as a friend. Baby parked her truck on the same place again and stepped out. She was thinking for a bit and decided to go to the toilet first. She putted the envelop in her pocket as she walked to the main house. When she went to the toilet, she looked into the big room and saw the guests laughing about a comedian. She looked around and didn't saw any of the staff walking around. She already knew where most of the staff would be and decided to give it a look up there. She walked to the staff room and heard the music coming from it; she smiled a little bit when she thought about Monday evening as she opened the door.

She walked inside and looked around, when she found Johnny dancing slowly with Penny she smiled and walked to them. Billy has shot her and before Baby arrived he held her. "Where did you go? I was looking for you." Billy whispered and Baby looked at him. "Why?" Baby asked. "Because Robbie walked in at Penny about an hour ago or something." Billy explained. "What did he do?" Baby asked. "Well he started to yell at her, saying why Penny had send someone to him to ask for money." Billy explained and Baby looked worried. "Did he do anything?" Baby asked. "No, luckily he didn't have the chance." Billy said and Baby sighed of relieve. "That's good to hear." Baby said and smiled a bit. "Well I luckily could stop Johnny on time, he wanted to beat Robbie up and I think if I would have let him he would have killed Robbie." Billy said as he looked at Johnny. Baby looked at Johnny as well and stopped smiling. "He's quickly aggressive isn't he?" Baby asked. "Well, normally he isn't. I don't know what became of him. He'd changed." Billy said and Baby looked at him for a moment again.

Baby looked again at Billy for a second and walked to Johnny and Penny. Billy followed her. Baby patted on Penny's shoulder and smiled. Penny didn't smile as it looked like that she had cried. "What do you want?" She asked and Baby was still looking at her. Johnny drinks his beer as he looked at Baby as well, he was still angry though. Baby took out the envelop and stuck it out to Penny. "Here's the money." She said as she tried to smile. Penny looked at it and started to smile. "Is this kid for real?" She asked as she looked at Johnny who only pulled his shoulders up. Penny looked at Baby again. "Is it from Robbie?" She asked as Baby was getting a bit shy now. "No. You were right about him." Baby said and looked from Penny to Johnny. "Yeah a real saint to ask your parents." Johnny said as he drinks again. Penny looked from him to Baby and stopped smiling. "Thank you Baby, but I can't take it." She said and Baby was a bit astonished and a bit angry at Johnny. Johnny looked at Penny when she grabbed him again for dancing. "Why don't you take it?" He asked and Baby looked at them. She looked at Billy who was sighing too.

Baby thought for a bit. "Penny?" She asked. Penny stopped dancing and looked back at Baby. "Please do take the money." Baby said as she stuck the envelop out to Penny again. Penny took it from her. "Where did you get it from anyway?" Penny asked. Johnny looked from Penny to Baby and waggled on his toes. "It's from me. Let me please help you." Baby said as she looked a bit with puppy dog eyes. "I can't take this Baby. I don't want to you run low on money because of my problems." Penny said as she really wants to give it back. "I don't care Penny. I have enough money still, I don't spent a lot of it because I mostly work you know." Baby said and smiled now. "Oh thank you so much Baby." Penny said as she hugged Baby, she looked with a happy smile at Johnny. "What about our show?" He asked and Penny's smiled dropped again. "Can't someone else fill in?" Baby asked as she looked at Johnny now. "No miss fix it. Someone else can't fill in. Rita has to work all day and she doesn't know the routines and Ashley needs to fall in for Penny at the stables." Johnny said directly at her. Baby looked down when he told her that.

Billy looked at Baby and thought. He looked back at Johnny. "Why Baby doesn't do it?" He asked and they all looked at him. "She can move." Billy said a bit hesitated. "No Billy." Baby said. "I can't dance. I even can't do the Meringue." Baby said again, which wasn't true though. "That's not a bad idea Johnny." Penny said as she looked at Johnny with a smile. "You heard her. She can't dance." He said, not that he didn't want to dance with Baby, he would love to but he just didn't dare to dance with her again after Monday evening. He still doesn't know what Baby thinks of him. "Johnny, you're a strong partner. You can lead anybody." Penny said in a begging tone. "She can't move. She cannot move." Johnny said as he pointed at Baby. Baby looked at him with a face as if she could explode though. "Okay I will do it." Baby said and they looked at her, Johnny was gasping at her as Billy smiled very excitedly now. "No. You said you can't." Johnny tried to get off this idea. "We will see. What dance you're dancing at the show?" Baby asked as she folded her arms. "The Mambo." Johnny answered and looked at her. Baby smiled a bit. "Okay. I'm back here on Friday, so we can start practicing on that day. I'm here for the whole weekend; I think that's enough time to learn your routines." Baby said. Johnny was still looking at her and sighed. "You can't learn the routines if you can't do the dance yet. It will take more time than a weekend for that." Johnny said. "You can do that Johnny." Penny said. He looked at her for a second.

"We will see Johnny." Baby said as she smiled at him now. She was chuckling a bit in herself about his reaction. He gasped again at her. 'First time she said my name.' He thought. "Okay, let's see what you can do." Johnny said and snapped his fingers. Billy jumped a bit. "Billy put some music on." Johnny said after a moment of silence. Baby looked astonished now and Johnny smiled at her. "What here? Now?" Baby asked stupidly. "Yeah, here and now. I want to know if you're a quick learner." Johnny said as Baby's mouth felt open. 'I don't want to dance now.' She thought. Penny chuckles a bit as Billy walked to the record player. "But I can't." Baby said as she was thinking of a good excuse. "Don't come with an excuse. You've said you wanted to fill in." Johnny said and grabbed her hand. Baby stiffened a bit by his touch and didn't smile at him, although she was looking at him. He smiled as he moved his eyebrows up and down for a bit while biting his lip. 'He looks too damn gorgeous. I never forgive myself to say I wanted to fill in.' Baby thought. The music started and Billy came back, Johnny gave his beer to Penny and led Baby to the middle of the floor. Everyone was looking at them and wondering what is happening. They moved aside as Johnny stood in front of Baby.

They started to dance; Johnny was just being a bit improvising with the steps. He wanted to see if Baby could follow him. Baby didn't smile in first place but she couldn't act like she couldn't dance as well. That would make things worse and she actually didn't want to fake it as she really wanted to dance with Johnny. 'Damn it.' Baby thought. Johnny smiled and nodded at her when Baby looked in his eyes. 'She can dance though. Why did she lie about that?' He thought as he still was smiling at Baby. "Why she said she can't move?" Penny asked as she kept on looking at Baby and Johnny. "Because she doesn't want everyone to know she can." Billy simply explained. "You knew?" She asked as she looked at Billy and he nodded. "How long does she dance?" Penny asked curious. "You need to ask her that yourself. She asked me not to tell anybody." Billy said and was still smiling. Penny looked back at them and was thinking. Johnny lifted her up after a turn and she laid her hands on his shoulders, she smiled happily. 'Oh how I missed this.' She thought as Johnny saw her smiling now. He smiled happily at her when he had putted her down on her feet. People around them clapped and whistled. Baby became looser now and was relaxed as well; Johnny felt this as he started to make the dance more intense. Baby couldn't think about worse things anymore as she only thought about Johnny, same was for Johnny as he felt he was alone with her in the room.

He loosened her hands and made a twirl on his heels as Baby watched him while she moved her hips for a bit. He grabbed her hand and pulled her close against him, he smiled and Baby smiled back. He moved his hips against her body and this made Baby blush for a bit. The music stopped and they stopped dancing, but kept on holding each other tightly for a moment. The people clapped excitedly but Johnny didn't hear them. He was drowning in Baby's eyes while he was smiling at her. Baby was breathing heavily as she couldn't look anywhere else but Johnny's eyes. He came closer and Baby was getting a bit afraid now. Penny walked to them as she was clapping, Billy only smiled satisfied though. "That was great!" Penny said and they loosened each other quickly. She looked from Johnny, who was blushing heavily, to Baby who was smiling at her. "Why you said you can't dance?" Penny asked as if Baby started to blush now. She looked at the ground, Johnny walked to his cousin with a big smile.

"Baby?" Penny asked and Baby looked up at her with tears in her eyes. "I can't tell." Baby said. Penny looked at her and grabbed her tightly. Johnny wanted to say to Billy that Baby is great in dancing as he looked at the girls. When he saw Baby crying he was stunned, Billy walked quickly to Baby as he probably knew why she was crying. Johnny walked after him but kept himself a bit on the background now. "You can tell me Baby." Penny said as she tried to comfort Baby a bit, the men looked at them. "Let me bring you back to your truck Baby." Billy said as he stood there with his hands in his pockets. Baby looked at him and nodded. Penny loosened her and looked at them walking out of the room, she than looked at Johnny who only pulled his shoulders up.

**Please do tell me what you think of this. I've got more though, but want to know your opinion.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own the characters of Dirty Dancing. I made this story in a totally other context. Except for Johnny, his past and everything will stay the same, he's only having one extra thing and it's that he loves horse riding. The story isn't being held in the 60's, but it's in the 90's, 1994 to be exactly. The baseline of Dirty Dancing will be coming back in this story. That means that the dance and stuff mostly are going to be the same as in the movie.**

Johnny's view:

Penny walked to me while I pulled my shoulders up. I was thinking about the dance and Baby the whole time. Really had the feeling that there was a connection between us, I tried for some reason to kiss her and I saw she didn't want to kiss. 'Stupid me. She doesn't want you anyway Johnny Castle.' I thought as I sighed a bit. "What was that all about?" Penny asked. "I don't know." I said as I looked at my feet while I putted my hands in my pockets. "Billy told me that he already knew that Baby could dance." Penny said softly and I looked up at her. "Why didn't he tell us?" I asked a bit confused. "Because she didn't want us to know. I think that something happened to her in the past." Penny said and thought for a bit. "What happened?" I asked being confused and concerned at the same time. "I don't know. I tried to get the whole story out of Billy but he really seems he had promised Baby not to tell anybody." Penny said and I sighed again. "What should we do?" I asked after a while. "I'm going to talk with her some day. I really want to know." Penny said and I only nodded. "Now I'm going off to bed." Penny said as she started to smile, I was dreaming a bit again. I couldn't stop thinking about the dance and how great Baby was.

"I'll walk with you to your cabin. I don't know what to do anyway and it's late already." I said as we walked out of the room. "She's great. She's really great." I said a bit too excitedly. Penny chuckled about my face. "Yeah, she's a great dancer." Penny agreed. We walked on silently as I was still thinking about Baby, I couldn't think about anything else since I saw her for the first time. "Johnny?" Penny asked as we arrived at her cabin. I only looked up at her. "Why don't you go to Baby and tell her how you feel about her?" Penny asked me and I looked back to the ground again. "I can't." I said and sighed. "Johnny you can." She said and smiled a bit. "Because I'm sure she doesn't like me at all." I said as I waggled on my toes for a bit. "Don't you think about that! I saw the connection you know." Penny whispered. I grabbed her tightly for a hug and she was still smiling. "Good night Johnny." Penny said as I loosened her. "Good night." I said and smiled a bit at her. She walked inside her cabin and I sighed deeply while laying my head back. 'Maybe I should talk to her indeed.' I thought and turned around.

**Please do tell me what you think of this. I've got more though, but want to know your opinion.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own the characters of Dirty Dancing. I made this story in a totally other context. Except for Johnny, his past and everything will stay the same, he's only having one extra thing and it's that he loves horse riding. The story isn't being held in the 60's, but it's in the 90's, 1994 to be exactly. The baseline of Dirty Dancing will be coming back in this story. That means that the dance and stuff mostly are going to be the same as in the movie.**

Baby's view:

'Oh my god, not again!' I thought as I cry. 'I don't want to get hurt!' I was thinking when Billy took me away from the room. "Baby, are you alright?" He asked as he looked at me. "I'm fine." I said softly as I was still crying. He looked at me concerned as we were walking to my truck. He didn't say anything on our way and I looked at the main house we were passing by. I had a déjà vu, but only it felt more intense with Johnny. I felt the connection and I was sure Johnny felt it too. He wanted to kiss me and it was on that moment I got the déjà vu. I wanted to kiss him but somehow I was stopping myself. It did remind me too much about my past and that's why it hurts me. 'What if Johnny hurts me?' I thought. 'I don't want to feel again what I felt when I was 16.' I thought again. I just wanted to have someone where I can feel myself save with. Someone who trusts me, protects me, hugs me, listens to me and loves me. Is that a hard thing to ask? I was wondering if Johnny could be this guy, he seems to be aggressive from time to time. 'But what if he is like that?' I thought and sighed. Billy looked at me.

"Are you alright?" He asked again and I smiled a bit at him. "No." I said as I looked down again. We arrived at my truck and Billy stopped walking. I did too automatically as I looked at him, he was looking at my face. "What's the matter?" He asked. "I just had a déjà vu back there." I whispered as I rubbed my tears away. I sniffed and putted myself together. "About Peter?" He asked stupidly. "Yeah, it was like it was with Peter. Johnny tried to kiss me though." I said, blushing a bit. Billy smiled a bit back at me. "He really likes you Baby." He said as he grabbed me into a hug. "But what if he hurts me? I don't want to feel the pain again." I said as I laid my head on his shoulder. "I'm sure Johnny wouldn't do that. He doesn't like it to get hurt himself as well." Billy explained. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Well, I think Johnny needs to explain that to you himself. Give it some time Baby, I think everything will be alright in the end." Billy said with much hope in his voice. I only nodded as he loosened me. "I'm going to bed now. Take a good rest; I think it will do you good." He said as he smiled at me. "Okay. I will. Thank you Billy." I said and smiled a bit. "Thank me for what?" He asked stupidly. "For bringing me to my truck." I said and he chuckled a bit. He walked away as I stood there looking after him.

**Please do tell me what you think of this. I've got more though, but want to know your opinion.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I do not own the characters of Dirty Dancing. I made this story in a totally other context. Except for Johnny, his past and everything will stay the same, he's only having one extra thing and it's that he loves horse riding. The story isn't being held in the 60's, but it's in the 90's, 1994 to be exactly. The baseline of Dirty Dancing will be coming back in this story. That means that the dance and stuff mostly are going to be the same as in the movie.**

Writer's view:

Johnny walked to his cabin while he thought for a moment. He didn't know how and when he could talk to Baby. He wanted to tell her how he feels and tell her what happened to him in the past. He didn't want to get hurt so he wanted to be careful, he was afraid of getting rejected. He sighed deeply as he stopped walking when he stood in front of his cabin's door. Then he decided to go to the truck, maybe it was better to say it now. He knows himself too well if he would wait with talking to Baby. He walked quickly to the truck, hoping she wasn't asleep yet.

Baby sat on her bed as she was rubbing her face dry. She was thinking about Johnny and how she would tell him about her past. She was afraid of his reaction, afraid of getting hurt by him if he knew her past with Peter. She discovered now that she was indeed in love with Johnny, she felt it when they danced the Mambo. She always has loved the dance, but never knew she would dance it with someone that intense nor would have the connection about being one on the dance floor. She sighed deeply as she took her shoes off, she looked at her little fridge and her stomach began to growl. She stood up and took the spaghetti out, when she opened the box she sighed again. Typical her mother to give her food for 2 days, she can't eat it all by herself it's just being too much. But as she started to be hungry she putted the spaghetti in her little microwave, which was built in the truck.

When she was waiting for the spaghetti to be warm enough, she heard a knock on the door at the driver's side. She walked to her seat and looked outside. She holds her breath when she saw Johnny standing at her truck. 'What is he doing here?' She thought but did open the door. He looked up and saw Baby standing there bowed forward while she was holding the door open. "I was." Johnny said but didn't finish his sentence as his heart was beating like a race car. Baby looked at him for a moment. "You keep on standing there or what?" She asked as she kept on looking at him standing there with his hands in his pockets. He smiled and climbed into the truck. Baby has sat herself on the bed again as Johnny closed the door now. "Put it on its lock if you want." Baby said as she looked at the microwave. So did Johnny, he then stood a little bowed behind the driver's seat. It was high enough for Baby, but Johnny was a little too tall to stand straight. Baby looked at him as she chuckled a bit.

"Sit down. Otherwise you will hurt your back." She said as he smiled at her when he saw her chuckling a bit. He didn't say a thing while he sat down on the bed. He looked around, being amazed in how much space this truck has on the inside. "It's nice in here." He said silently as he was shy though. "What are you doing here Johnny?" Baby asked and tried to sound curious. He looked at her as she stood against a closet. "I wanted to tell." He said and stopped again. Baby didn't say anything, she was waiting for him. He looked in her eyes and had the desire to stand up and kiss her. He blushed a bit as she was looking curious at him; he looked down again and sighed. "I came here to tell you that I like you very much." He whispered. Baby looked at him a bit surprised; Billy told her that he likes her. But she could see that he likes her much more than she ever would think of. It was quiet again for a moment; Baby didn't know how to respond to this and she shrugged a bit. Johnny looked up when he noticed he didn't have any response. 'I knew it. She doesn't like me.' He thought and wanted to stand up.

The microwave beeped and Baby smiled. Johnny was looking confused at her as she turned around. "You want to eat something as well?" She asked. It sounded like a happy tone and Johnny sighed relieved for a reason. He didn't know why, but he got a feeling that everything will be alright. "I'm not hungry." He said as she took the spaghetti out of the microwave. "You will be when you taste this." Baby said teasingly as she looked at him. Johnny smelled the food, which smelled great and he was indeed hungry. He didn't eat this afternoon; he was too much worried about Penny. He smiled as he looked at her; she putted the food on the bed and turned to a draw. "Smells great." He said and Baby chuckled. "I knew you would say that. Here take a bit." Baby said as she gave him a fork. "I don't want to eat it all; you will not have enough otherwise." Johnny said as he did take the fork from her. Their fingers touched for a second and they looked at each other. Baby smiled as she nodded, Johnny smiled automatically back at her.

They didn't have to talk to each other about their feelings; it was like they already knew. Baby took a fork as well; she sat down on the bed with the food between them as Johnny was still looking at her with a smile. "Go on." Baby said as she smiled at him. Johnny looked at the food and took a bit with his fork. "Not easy." He said as he tried to grab a bit more on his fork. "Wait." Baby said as she took some on her fork. Johnny looked at her. "Open your mouth." She said as she was blowing at the food for a bit. He chuckle a bit as he did open his mouth, Baby putted the food in his mouth and he was eating it. She waited for a response as she looked amused at his face. "It's great!" He said with a big smile. "I knew it." Baby said as she chuckled about his reaction. "You made this?" He asked curiously. "No, my mother did." She answered as she was eating a bit for herself. Johnny took some again as he kept on looking at Baby.

They ate silently as Baby was watching him having trouble with his fork. "Wait, I've got a solution to that." Baby said as she stood up. "I'm fine Baby." He said as he tried to take some food on his fork again. 'He called me Baby.' She thought and smiled at him. "No you aren't." She said as she took a knife. When she sat down again Johnny was looking at her with a smile, having a bit sauce on his upper lip. She laughed when she saw his face and he looked puzzled. "I'll cut it for you, than it's easier to eat." She said as she started to cut with the knife thru the spaghetti. He started to eat again. "It's easier indeed." He said as he was eating. Baby looked at him as she ate some from time to time. When Johnny looked at her again he stopped eating. They were looking in each other's eyes now, Baby smiled at him as she looked at his face. He had a bit more sauce around his mouth. It looked funny as she started to rub it off.

Johnny closed his eyes and sighed when Baby touched his mouth. Baby saw him closing his eyes and she smiled. 'This must be a sign I guess.' She thought as she touched his mouth with her dumb again. She came closer to him and when she was close to his face he opened his eyes again, looking directly into hers. "Baby?" Johnny whispered. "Yeah?" She asked as they kept their heads close to each other. "I don't want to get hurt or hurting you as well." He whispered. Baby smiled a bit as she didn't response to that, Johnny sighed a bit as he kept on looking in her eyes. Baby came closer so she could give him a little kiss on his lips; Johnny closed his eyes again when he felt her lips on his. He gave a little kiss back and opened his eyes again. Baby only smiled at him as she put the spaghetti with the forks and the knife in a plastic bag. Johnny looked at her with a smile; he was feeling himself in heaven now he was with Baby. 'This doesn't mean you have a relationship already.' He thought. Baby turned herself back to him and smiled. "You look tired." He said as he was feeling himself a bit more relax now. "I am, been up from 5 this morning." She said as she opened the fridge. She was fetching 2 beers, when she closed the fridge she gave one to him and opened one for herself.

Johnny took it from her but didn't open it. "I think it's better if I'm going now. You want to sleep I guess." He said softly, Baby sat down next to him again. "No, just stay here for a bit." Baby said as she grabbed his left hand, Johnny blushed as he looked into her eyes again. "I like to have some company." Baby said. "Don't you need to get up early tomorrow?" He asked and she shook her head. "I can depart any time I want Johnny. It's only on the days that I need to be here with the delivery that I must be on time. The rest is up to me." Baby explained. "Sounds great." Johnny said as he smiled. "It is. The best job I ever had in my life." Baby whispered and smiled at him. "What job did you do before this one?" He asked curious. "Driving trees back and forth. Heavy job though but very satisfying." Baby said and smiled happily. Johnny could see she loves her job very much, but he wanted to know more. "What did you do before driving?" He asked as he still was curious. Baby looked at him and sighed while she looked down.

'Should I tell him?' She thought. She was a bit nervous when someone asked about her past. "What is it?" He asked concerned when he saw her trembling a bit. "Nothing, it's just that I don't like to talk about my past Johnny." She said as she looked back at him. "You can trust me Baby." Johnny whispered and brushed her cheek with one finger. She closed her eyes and sighed. "Can we talk about this later? I'm not ready to tell you." She said as she opens her eyes again. "Okay. I don't want to push you." He said and she smiled at him. "You're way too much worth for doing that." He whispered and Baby began to blush. Johnny took her chin so she must look in his eyes. "You know what's weird?" He asked and she shook her head. "It's like I know you already for years now." He whispered and smiled. 'It feels like that indeed.' Baby thought but didn't said it. She only smiled as Johnny came closer to her face.

They kissed each other, very intense and passionate. Baby felt like her heart could explode as she surrenders herself totally by these feelings. Johnny laid his arms around her as he pushed himself a bit more against her. She grabbed him while she leaned back; they laid on the bed now while they were kissing. When they stopped, Johnny was laying half on top of her and looked in her eyes with a smile. Baby was relaxed as she stayed lying there looking at him with a smile as well. "I had a great time this evening." He whispered. "Me too." Baby whispered as she was automatically stroking his back, she actually didn't notice she was doing so. Johnny smiled as he sighed a bit of happiness as well. After a moment she yawned and closed her eyes. She felt asleep as she grabbed Johnny tightly; he only smiled at her as he kept on looking at her face.

**Please do tell me what you think of this. I've got more though, but want to know your opinion.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I do not own the characters of Dirty Dancing. I made this story in a totally other context. Except for Johnny, his past and everything will stay the same, he's only having one extra thing and it's that he loves horse riding. The story isn't being held in the 60's, but it's in the 90's, 1994 to be exactly. The baseline of Dirty Dancing will be coming back in this story. That means that the dance and stuff mostly are going to be the same as in the movie.**

Writer's view:

The next morning, Baby opened her eyes while she was smiling happily. She dreamed about Johnny and her dancing together. She look to her right and saw Johnny lying there sleeping still, she stood up and was thinking of what happened last night. 'Damn. I didn't know he would stay though.' She thought as she was standing there looking at him. 'He's so damn gorgeous, why does he want me?' She thought again as she took something to drink. Johnny moved when she putted the drink on the very little sort of table she had. She looked again at him with a smile this time; she went to her little toilet. After a moment Johnny woke up and looked around, when he didn't saw Baby he sat straight as he yawned a bit. He smiled about the thought of yesterday and was wondering where Baby did go. Baby opened the door and looked at him; she smiled as she saw that he already was awake now.

"Good morning." He whispered and Baby came to him. "Good morning." She said. He grabbed her hands and kissed them. "Had a good sleep?" Baby asked and he looked up again. "Yeah, slept very well. And you?" He asked as he loosened her hands. Baby took her drink because she was thirsty as Johnny only looked at her. "You want some?" She asked and he shook his head. "I slept great. First time in a long time I did though." She said and she sat down to put her shoes on. "How come?" He asked curious. "Stress on the job." Baby said and winked at him, he blushed a bit when she did. Baby stood up again as she took a thin jacket, the mornings were still a bit cold. "What are you going to do?" He asked. "Need to talk with the little boss for a bit." Baby said as she still was smiling. "Why?" He asked as he looked scared. Baby came to him. "Something important for my family, don't worry." She said as she stroked his cheek. He sighed as he closed his eyes while giving her a little kiss on her hand. "Your family is important to you he?" He asked after a moment. "Yeah, they mean everything to me." She said as she turned around.

'She's too good for this world. Oh why didn't I meet you earlier?' He thought as he looked at her. Baby unlocked the door and looked at him. "You're staying here?" She asked and he stood up. They stepped outside, Baby smiled at him as she closed the door. He walked to her with a smile and took her hand; they looked at each other till they heard someone coughing. "Well, well. I see you two had a great night." Billy said as he walked to them. Johnny let her hand go and blushed heavily; Baby chuckled as she smiled at Billy. They hugged. "Good morning to you both." Billy said as he looked at Johnny. "Johnny?" He asked after a moment. "Yeah?" Johnny asked. "Stop blushing cuz. It's so not you." Billy said teasingly and Johnny slapped his arm. "Stop it Billy." Johnny said as he laughed, Baby looked at him and smiled happily. Billy laughed as he looked at Baby as well. "So?" He asked. "So what?" Baby asked. "What happened?" He asked curiously. "Nothing, it seems that we've talked and fell asleep together." Baby said as she pulled up her shoulders. Billy pulled one eyebrow up and she slapped him on his arm. "I must go for a bit now." She said as she walked off with one last look at Johnny.

He smiled happily as he looked after her while Billy looked at his cousin. "So what happened?" He asked again. "You curious git!" Johnny said as he chuckled. He laid his arm around Billy's shoulder and they started to walk. "Just what Baby told you." Johnny said. "What did you say to her?" He asked after a moment. "I finally said my feelings to her. I'm very happy I did." Johnny said as Billy smiled. "Finally." He said and Johnny only looked at him with a smile. "Let's take a look at Penny. I want to know if she's alright." Johnny said and Billy nodded. "Well I actually needed you for your opinion about a show." Billy said. "What show?" Johnny asked. "The show for this weekend." Billy only said. "Is there a show this weekend?" Johnny asked curious. "Yeah, come I'll show you what it is." Billy said as they walked to the main house instead of walking to Penny's cabin.

**Please do tell me what you think of this. I've got more though, but want to know your opinion.**


	21. Chapter 21

**I do not own the characters of Dirty Dancing. I made this story in a totally other context. Except for Johnny, his past and everything will stay the same, he's only having one extra thing and it's that he loves horse riding. The story isn't being held in the 60's, but it's in the 90's, 1994 to be exactly. The baseline of Dirty Dancing will be coming back in this story. That means that the dance and stuff mostly are going to be the same as in the movie.**

Baby's view:

I arrived at the main house and smiled a bit. "Hey Baby!" Someone said and I turned to look at the person who called me. I sighed when I saw it was Lisa. "Hey Lisa." I said and tried to sound happy. "You must work?" She asked. "Well I wanted to talk with Neil for a bit before I depart here." I explained and she smiled. 'Gosh Lisa, stop acting.' I thought and smiled back. "You are staying here for long?" I asked. "The whole summer, Max has invited dad because he has saved his life from death." Lisa explained and I only looked at her. 'She's going to decorate the world one day.' I thought as I smiled. Lisa thought I was smiling about what she said. "That's great Lisa." I said. "Thank you Baby. Now I'm going." She said and I was a bit confused. "Where are you going to?" I asked curious. "I want to talk to that cute waiter over there." She said and pointed behind me. I turned to look at who she was pointing. I was shocked and turned back to Lisa. "Bye Baby." She said and walked away. "Hey Lisa!" I shouted. I tried to stop her, but she seems to be totally into Robbie for some reason. 'Gosh. Hopefully he wouldn't do anything bad to her.' I thought as I sighed deeply.

I walked on to the office and knocked on the door when I arrived. "Enter." And I opened the door. I saw Neil sitting there and tried to smile to him. "Hey. Good morning. How are you?" He asked as he saw me walking in. "Fine and you?" I asked as I walked to him. "Great! Sit down." He said as I did. "Why are you coming here?" He asked. "Your promise." I only answered. "Oh yeah, when do your parents want to come?" He asked as he looked on the computer. "The last week of the season." I answered and smiled at him. "Alright, I've got the perfect cabin for them." He said as he looked at me again. "How much does it cost?" I asked. "500 dollars." He said as he still was smiling. "Great. Do you mind if I'll pay you tomorrow?" I asked as I stood up. "That's alright, on one condition." He said and I looked at him. "You go out to dinner with me on Saturday. I know you're here for the whole weekend." He said. I actually didn't want to but what choice do I have? "Alright, now I'm going." I said and he nodded. "Till tomorrow." He said and I only smiled as I walked away.

I walked to the stables for a bit, getting everything off my mind. 'It's going so quick.' I thought as I was thinking about Johnny. 'Maybe it's meant to be, like Billy mentioned.' I thought again. Now I really could hit myself in the face because I just thought that. 'What will he think if he heard that I'm going out to dinner with Neil?' I thought. I couldn't stop thinking in how Johnny would react to that, we didn't have a relationship yet but it felt like that anyway. I entered the stables and wanted to go to Guido. "Hey." Johnny said softly with a smile as he came out of Guido's stable. I looked up and was a bit surprised. He looked gorgeous with his hair sweaty and the black shirt without sleeves. "Hey." I said as I got a bit shy. "I thought you've departed already." He said as he walked to me. "Who's there?" Penny asked as she came out of the room in the back. "Oh it's you Baby." She said when she saw me, I waved a little bit at her as she smiled and walked back into the room. I looked back at Johnny and smiled. "You look like you've done a heavy job." I said as I looked up and down at him.

I couldn't keep my eyes off him anyway. He chuckled about my reaction and grabbed a hand. I looked into his eyes as I still was smiling. "I've been riding for a bit." He said as he took me to Guido. "Oh. You ride too?" I asked stupidly. "Yeah, about 2 years now. Penny is teaching me." He said as he looked at Guido. "Great!" I said a little too excited and Johnny looked back at me. "I mean, that's great to hear." I whispered as I looked down. Johnny smiled as he lifted my head up; I looked back in his eyes and smiled because he was smiling too. "How long do you ride?" He asked. "15 years." I whispered. "Then I really need to catch up a lot though." He said pointless which made me laugh. He chuckled with me and I looked at Guido. "Hello you." I said as I rubbed his head, Johnny looked lovingly at me. After a moment I looked at the time. It was nearly 10 now, so I decided to go back home. "I'm going now. Think my parents are wondering why I come home so late." I said as I looked at him. "Okay." Johnny said softly as he looked down. "By the way, I must go out to dinner with Neil on Saturday." I whispered and a tear was falling down.

Johnny looked up with a surprised look. "Why is that so?" He asked and I saw he was a bit jealous. "Because it's the only way that I can get my parents here for a holiday." I explained as I looked down now. Johnny sighed a bit and then he grabbed me with his left arm and pressed me against him. "That's okay Baby." He said and I felt relieved. He kissed me on my forehead and smiled, I smiled back. It really was like we were having a relationship already. "I really am going now." I said as I looked up at him. "Let me walk you to your truck." He whispered as he closed the stable. We walked outside and didn't notice that Penny was peeking at us with a smile on her face. Johnny's arm was still around me as we walked to my truck. He looked at me with a big smile on his face. "It's weird you know." He said as I looked up at him, we stood still for a moment. "What?" I asked curiously. "Don't you have the feeling too?" He asked and he rubbed my upper arms a bit. "What feeling?" I asked. "Like we have a relationship already, it's weird." He whispered and I only nodded. "Don't go too quick Johnny. I'm not sure in what I really want you know. Time will say so." I said and I was sure what I wanted, I wanted him but I think it's the fact of getting hurt again. He only smiled and nodded as he stroked both my cheeks, we looked in each other's eyes for a moment. He came closer and we kissed each other, I laid my arms automatically around his waist as I kissed him back.

"Hey hey hey. Get a room." Someone said as we heard him chuckling too. We both looked up at Billy and smiled. "I thought you already departed Baby. Till I saw your truck was still standing here." He said as he looked at me. "Yeah, I needed to arrange some bit with Neil." I said and Billy only smiled at me. "Well, it seems that you have glue on your body or something." He said teasingly as he looked at Johnny who was still holding me in his arms. Johnny became red as I laughed. "Must be." I said as I looked at Johnny, I stroked his cheek and he chuckled too now. "I must go now. Neil has called for me." Billy said as he started to walk on. We said goodbye to him and looked at each other again. "He seems to be happy." I said. "Yeah, I told Penny too about last night and she seems to be happy as well." Johnny said as he gave me a kiss again. 'Is this a sign?' I thought as I only smiled at him. "Let's walk on, think you want to be on time at home with your parents." Johnny whispered as we walked further. At the truck I said goodbye to Johnny and stepped in. I looked out of the window at him as he was looking at me with a smile. "Till tomorrow." I said with a happy smile. "Miss you already." He said with a smile as well, it made me blush. It's been a long time that somebody said that to me as he really means it as well. I started the truck and drove off home, while I waved a bit at Johnny.

**Please do tell me what you think of this. I've got more though, but want to know your opinion.**


	22. Chapter 22

**I do not own the characters of Dirty Dancing. I made this story in a totally other context. Except for Johnny, his past and everything will stay the same, he's only having one extra thing and it's that he loves horse riding. The story isn't being held in the 60's, but it's in the 90's, 1994 to be exactly. The baseline of Dirty Dancing will be coming back in this story. That means that the dance and stuff mostly are going to be the same as in the movie.**

Johnny's view:

I looked at her driving off as I smiled happily; I just stood there for moment till I couldn't see the truck anymore. I sighed deeply as I already was missing her. 'Don't be too stupid Johnny.' I thought as I turned around. 'It's not official yet, just wait.' I thought again and bumped on Neil. "Oh hi Neil." I said as I saw who I bumped on to. "Johnny." He said as he rubbed his arm. "I'm sorry." I said. 'Need to be nice with him, if he would discover this I will hang.' I thought as I tried to smile at the little creep. "I was looking for you. What are you doing here?" He asked curious as he knows where I was standing. Baby's truck stood here, so I think he was guessing. "You're not with Frances are you?" He asked suspicious. "Who is that?" I asked stupidly as I acted that I never heard about Frances. I saw him sighing relieved. 'You little bastard.' I thought a bit angry. "Why are you looking for me Neil?" I asked to change the subject.

"Well I was wondering why you are not giving any lessons." He asked as he looked sternly at me. "Because I don't have any." I answered. "You make sure you will have at least 3 lessons before Saturday." He said warningly. "Sure Neil." I said. He looked closely at me as I sighed a little bit. "Women likes you a lot, it must be easy for you to sell some lessons." He said as I looked at the ground. "I will do Neil." I said. "Okay. Otherwise I need to think about getting a new dance instructor for next year." He said as he was showing off. "I will do Neil. Don't worry okay?" I said a bit angry as I walked off. He looked after me as I walked straight to the stables thinking of the fact how I would love to punch that little creep on his face. Penny saw me coming in and came to me with a smile, her smile dropped as she saw my face. "What's the matter Johnny?" She asked as I looked at her. "I bumped into Neil just a minute ago." I explained and she sighed. "What did he said?" She asked. "He warned me. I must sell at least 3 lessons before Saturday or he will fire me." I said. "Oh come on Johnny. You can do that." Penny said as she rubbed my arm a bit, I smiled at her. "Well I must go now, selling lessons." I said as I turned. "What's between you and Baby?" She asked curiously. I smiled happily at her. "Oh Johnny, I'm very happy for you." She said as she hugged me tightly. "Thank you Penny. But we don't have a relationship yet, Baby needs some time." I explained. "I understand, but you know each other's feeling now. That's the first step." She said. I walked to the door and looked at her for a moment. "Yeah and we've kissed already too." I said and smiled happily, she only chuckled as I walked off to the main house.

As I was there I looked around, no living people here for lessons. I decided to go to the gazebo, most of the day people dance or talk there anyway. I walked up the few stairs to stand on the floor of the gazebo and I looked around. Vivian Pressman came to me and I didn't smile at her. "Come let's dance Johnny." She whispered and tried to look with temptation in her eyes at me. I started to dance with her as I needed to sell lessons. I looked around for a bit as she was stroking my cheek, I saw Max Kellerman standing there talking to a couple and a girl. I danced closer to them to hear what max was saying. "This is our dance instructor Johnny." Max said as they smiled at me, I only smiled back. "Maybe it's good for Lissy to take some lessons." He said and Lisa looked at me with a smile. 'Gosh, how much more can you look like a puppet?' I thought but kept on smiling at her. "Why not? It's a great idea." The man said and he seems to be her father. I stopped dancing with Vivian who looked a bit angry at me; I walked to Lisa and stuck my hand out. She took it as she was still smiling; I tried to dance with her. 'Don't step on my toes.' I thought as I tried to avoid that, she kept looking at me. I looked over to Max who was smiling while he nodded in a positive way. After a moment Lisa looked at her parents. "I want to have lessons." She said and I only smiled. 'Bingo. That's being number 1.' I thought and smiled back.

"When you have time boy?" The man asked as he looked at me. "Tomorrow afternoon." I answered and looked at him. "Well, make some time to teach my daughter to dance." He said and I only nodded. "At 5 is alright." Lisa whispered as she was looking at me. "Okay. I must go now." I said as I loosened her. "Come to the dance rooms tomorrow at 5." I said and she nodded. I was hold up by Vivian again. "Make time for me at 2 tomorrow afternoon, I want to have a lesson as well." She whispered, I only nodded and tried to smile. The rest of the day I was selling lessons and it seems to work great, I'm almost booked up for tomorrow. Only not in the evening, that's my free evening and I wanted to spent it with Baby.

**Please do tell me what you think of this. I've got more though, but want to know your opinion.**


	23. Chapter 23

**I do not own the characters of Dirty Dancing. I made this story in a totally other context. Except for Johnny, his past and everything will stay the same, he's only having one extra thing and it's that he loves horse riding. The story isn't being held in the 60's, but it's in the 90's, 1994 to be exactly. The baseline of Dirty Dancing will be coming back in this story. That means that the dance and stuff mostly are going to be the same as in the movie.**

Baby's view:

I drove back home and had a happy smile on my face. 'Man, how in the world is this possible?' I thought as I was thinking about Johnny. 'It's the best looking man in this world and he wants me to be his girlfriend.' I thought and then I smiled happily again. There's a connection between us and first I didn't want to leave him, but I needed to. I put the music loudly and drink a bit from my coke. I putted the window down and sang with a song. It's an oldie but I loved it very much. "And I had the time of my life; I've never felt like this before." I sang and thought about Johnny and me kissing. My day couldn't break down as I stopped for a break. I stepped out to get myself something to drink again and to refill my truck. As I was done and paid the man, I wanted to step in my truck. "Well who have we got here?" A familiar voice said. I turned and was shocked; I stood totally stiff as I kept on looking at him. "What are you doing here Baby?" He asked. After a moment I gathered myself together to say anything to him. "I'm doing my job Peter." I said as I let the air go out of my lungs. "And don't call me Baby." I added and was getting angry for a moment. "Sorry Frances. What job are you doing these days?" He asked. "Truck driving and I guess you're still dancing." I said. "Yeah, I'm going to a competition now." He said. "Well good luck to you." I only said as I opened the door of my truck. "And you?" He asked and I turned to him. "Do you still dance?" He asked as he looked at my body. "Nope, not since we broke up Peter." I said and he looked down. "I must go now. Bye." I said as I quickly stepped into my truck. He only looked at me as I drove off.

I thought about our meeting for a moment and shook my head in disagreement. 'You don't like him anymore. You like Johnny, think about Johnny.' I thought as I did. After a while I didn't thought about Peter anymore, I was totally lost minded about Johnny again. And after hours I finally arrived back home. My parents greeted me happily as my mom took my filthy clothes again and fetched me some food. I wasn't really hungry but didn't want to disappoint my mother. My brother was next to me again after I hugged him. "And?" He asked. "And what?" I asked stupidly looking at him. "What about Johnny?" He asked curiously. "You curious git!" I said as I slapped him on his arm while I chuckled and blushed at the same time. "Uh oh. What have you done with him?" He asked cheeky. "Nothing." I said as I looked at the table for a bit. "Tell me." He whispered. I sighed deeply as I thought about Johnny, which I still was doing. "Well he told me his feeling he's having for me." I whispered and my brother smiled happily at me. "That's great! Maybe you will be a couple with him at the end of the summer." He said. "Well if it depends on him we're a couple already, but I'm not ready for that yet." I explained and he nodded. "Well it's a start anyway. I see a sister who's in love with a guy who's in love with my sister." He said teasingly and I slapped him again. "It's a good sign though." He said and tried to be serious now. "I'm happy you found someone with the same feelings as you have. I'm happy for you." He said and I hugged him. My mother walked to me with a plate as she looked at us. "What are you 2 talking about?" She asked. "Nothing." I said but my brother couldn't hold his mouth this time. "Baby almost has a boyfriend." He said and immediately he putted his hands in front of his mouth, I looked at him and sighed. "Sorry." He said soundless as he looked at me. I smiled as I shook my head for a bit, I stroked his hair.

"Oh. Tell me everything." My mother said as she became very curious now. I looked at my brother and he pushed me to say it. I looked at my mother and smiled. "His name is Johnny. He has blue eyes and light brown hair." I said and she smiled at me. "Sounds nice. What does he do?" She asked and I looked down now. I didn't know how to tell her this, my brother touched my hand and I looked at him. "Just tell her." He whispered as he kept on holding my hand. I sighed again. "He's a dance instructor at Kellerman's." I answered as I looked back at my mother. Her mouth felt open and she kept on looking at me for a moment like that. "Mom please." I said. "Okay. Sorry Baby didn't mean to react like this. But are you sure you want to be with someone who's dancing?" She asked seriously now. "Well I do think so. I feel a connection between Johnny and me." I said and now she smiled. "Well, maybe you go dancing again than. That would be great, seeing my little girl happy again while she's dancing." She said and I chuckled a bit. "I don't know if I'm going to dance again mom." I said to wave that thought away. "Well you can't be with a dancer if you don't dance yourself Baby. Actually I would like to see you dancing again." She said and I didn't respond to that. "I'm going to bed." I said as I stood up. I said goodnight to everyone. "Oh and mom?" I asked as I was at the stairs. "Yes darling?" She asked as she looked up. "I've booked a cabin for you all." I said with a smile. They smiled very happy back at me as I walked upstairs to my bedroom.

The next day I arrived a Kellerman's around 5. I started to unload my trailer after I was at the office to deliver the paperwork and I paid Neil as well for my parent's holiday. Billy came quickly to me as he started to help me. "Where have you been?" I asked as I looked at him with a smile. "I was held up by Neil." He said and smiled back. "How long are you here?" He asked. "About 10 minutes, I just started." I said and he chuckled a bit. "Thank you a lot anyway." He said. "What did Neil said?" I asked curious. "He wants me to keep an eye on you. He doesn't trust Johnny." Billy said. "Does he know?" I asked a bit concerned. "No. I don't think so. But he bumped into Johnny on the parking lot Wednesday." Billy said as he heard it from Johnny. "Think Neil's being suspicious." He added and it made me chuckle. "Oh if he would know." I said and he chuckled as well. On that moment Neil came to us. "Having fun?" He asked as we both looked up at him. "Frances?" He asked as we didn't respond to his question. "Yeah?" I asked. "I want to go to dinner with you at 8. Can you be here at 7 45?" He asked and I only nodded. I smiled a bit at him and he smiled back. "Great! See you later." He said as he walked off.

Billy looked astonished from Neil to me; I looked at him and saw his face. "What is it Billy?" I asked as I took the last box out of my trailer. "You're going on a date with the little boss?" He asked and I only nodded as my smile dropped instantly. "Does Johnny know?" He asked as he putted the box down on its place. "Yeah, I've told him already." I said and smiled again while I thought about Johnny. "What did he said?" Billy asked curiously. "I said to him that I was going on a date with Neil because I do that for my parents. He said he didn't mind." I explained which made Billy sighed relieved. "Do your parents come to Kellerman's?" He asked and I smiled happily again. "Yeah, they're coming the last week of the season." I said as I closed the back doors of my trailer. I drove my truck to the parking lot and stepped out again. Billy was walking to me. "Do you know where Johnny is?" I asked as I wanted to see him again. "Yeah, he's teaching now. I'll show you the way." He said as we walked on. When we arrived at a building Billy stopped. "It's thru the left door there." He said as he pointed to the door. "Go up the stairs and you will find Johnny." He added and I hugged him happily. I walked inside and Billy walked to the main house again.

**Please do tell me what you think of this. I've got more though, but want to know your opinion.**


	24. Chapter 24

**I do not own the characters of Dirty Dancing. I made this story in a totally other context. Except for Johnny, his past and everything will stay the same, he's only having one extra thing and it's that he loves horse riding. The story isn't being held in the 60's, but it's in the 90's, 1994 to be exactly. The baseline of Dirty Dancing will be coming back in this story. That means that the dance and stuff mostly are going to be the same as in the movie.**

Writer's view:

When Baby was upstairs she heard some music and when she could see Johnny she smiled. Baby looked at the girl he was teaching and her mouth felt open. 'Didn't know Lisa wanted to learn to dance.' She thought as she walked further on. Johnny looked up and saw Baby coming, he smiled happily. Lisa looked at his face and then looked at Baby. "Oh hello!" She said happily. Johnny was a bit confused. They were doing some steps of the Mambo. "Hey Lisa. You are taking dance lessons?" Baby asked as she smiled at Lisa. "Yeah, how am I doing it?" She asked and Johnny was looking puzzled now. He looked from Lisa back to Baby. "You're doing fine Lisa." Baby said as she watched the steps. "Thank you! Johnny is a great teacher." Lisa said smiling at Johnny now. "I'm sure he is." Baby said softly and Johnny looked at Baby. They smiled at each other, but Lisa didn't saw that. "Well. It's fun to dance; now I know why you loved it so much." Lisa said. "Lisa please." Baby said and Johnny was still looking puzzled. "I mean it Baby. I will never be a great dancer like you were." She said.

Johnny felt something was going wrong and so he looked at the time. "Time's up." He said as he stopped dancing. Lisa loosened him and looked at him. "I want to learn more." She said and smiled at him. "Your father paid me for one hour." He only said but didn't smile. "Well okay. I'm going to talk to my father and ask him if I can have a lesson again." She said as she stroked his cheek for a bit. He only smiled a bit as Lisa walked to Baby. "He's gorgeous isn't he?" She whispered and Baby only looked at her. Then she walked away and Baby looked back at Johnny. He had put his hands in his pockets as he was watching Baby. When they heard the door closing Baby ran to Johnny, he smiled happily as he lifted her up for a bit. "I've missed you a lot." Johnny said as he putted Baby down on her feet again. They kissed a bit and loosened each other. "You know that girl?" He asked as he walked to the record player to turn it off. "Yeah, she's my cousin." Baby said as Johnny turned around again. "Well she looks like a puppet." Johnny said which made Baby laugh. "I know. She's always been like that." Baby said as Johnny walked back to Baby.

He grabbed Baby in his arms again and she stroked his cheeks. "You want to dance?" He asked as he smiled. "Well I think we need to practice. I don't know your routines for the dance." Baby said as she smiled back at him. He loosened her again as he walked back to the record player. "Don't you have any lessons to give?" Baby asked. "Nope, Lisa was the last one for today." Johnny said as he looked at Baby with a smile. He putted some music on and walked back to Baby. They started to practice for a bit, some things were new to Baby, but she picked them up quickly. "It's not a straight and basic Mambo you want to do." She said as Johnny looked at her. "I know. I just want to do something completely amazing." He said. "How about lifts?" Baby asked. "Well I do have one in mind, but want to wait with it till you know the routines." He explained and she only nodded, being curious in what lift he had in mind. After an hour practicing they stopped. Baby was feeling herself totally happy; it was like she was 16 again. Johnny looked at her sweaty face as he stopped the record player. "What song are you going to use?" Baby asked as she walked to the window. "You'll hear that tomorrow." He said as he walked to her. He stood behind her as he putted his arms around her. Baby only smiled as Johnny looked outside.

"What was that all about with Lisa?" Johnny asked after a moment of silence. Baby turned to face him as she looked serious now. "What do you mean?" She asked. "She said that she never is going to be a great dancer like you were." Johnny said as he was curious, it was bothering him a bit. Baby sighed deeply. 'This is the moment.' She thought as Johnny took her chin softly. "Tell me everything." He whispered as he gave her a little kiss. "Promise me you will not become angry." She said and Johnny nodded with a smile. She loosened him and walked to the middle of the floor while she sighed a bit. "I danced from when I was 4 till I was 16." Baby said as she turned around. Johnny leaned against the wall as he looked at her with a smile. "How you mean Baby?" He asked. "I mean, I started dancing when I was 4 and when I was 10 I did championships till I was 16." She explained and Johnny's mouth felt open. He was gasping at her which made Baby chuckled a bit. "I could have known that reaction though." She said. Johnny walked to her. "You know that's just great. You've won any prices?" He asked. "Yeah, 4 times I was in first place. Last time I won a trophy was when I was 16, for Latin dance." Baby explained. "Which dance did you do?" He asked curiously. "Salsa." Baby only answered as she was still looking at his smiling face.

Johnny grabbed Baby and hugged her tightly. "We've got so much in common you know." He whispered and Baby only smiled at him. "Only I never did a competition before." He said as he looked down. "Doesn't matter Johnny. I don't do that anymore." Baby said as she lifted his head up. He loosened her again and Baby was a bit puzzled. "Must have been a really lucky guy you've danced with." He said as he walked to the record player again. Baby didn't say anything, she didn't want to think about Peter and so she only kept looking at Johnny. He turned and looked at her curious. "Who did you dance with? I want to thank him for dancing with you." He said and this made Baby laugh a bit. Then she stopped and looked seriously at him. "You know him though." She said. 'Here comes the moment.' She thought as she shrugged a bit. Johnny looked at her a bit puzzled. "I know him?" He asked stupidly and she nodded. "Who?" He asked. "Peter Mooijweer." Baby said silently and Johnny's mouth felt open again. He walked quickly to her as Baby looked down.

"He's a great dancer." Johnny said excitedly. Some tears fell off her face and he looked at her confused when he saw her face. "What is it Baby?" He asked. "I know you're a fan of him. Billy told me." She said and he only nodded. "That's just because he's a great dancer." He whispered. "Yeah, that's the only thing." Baby said as she turned around. "What's the matter?" He asked as he still looked at her. "He was my boyfriend when we danced together." Baby said as she turned back to him. She decided now to tell him everything so that she didn't have to talk about it anymore. Johnny was gasping at her as she was looking serious at him. "Yeah, now you know. He was my boyfriend till I was 16; I broke up with him because he cheated on me. It all went high into his head, because we were one of the best junior couples in the world. He got a lot of fans of course, which I can understand, but he thought he could do more things then only talking with his fans." Baby explained and sighed deeply. "So now you know. I haven't got another boyfriend after him again, afraid I would get hurt again in the same way. I'm afraid with you as well." Baby said as she looked down. Johnny lifted his head up and smiled a bit, Baby looked puzzled at him. "Don't be afraid. I don't want to hurt you as I had the same like you had in the past." He whispered.

Baby sighed deeply and smiled back at him. "But you're gorgeous. All the girls want a guy like you; they must walk after you like chickens." Baby whispered and Johnny laughed about that. "What?" Baby asked. "You make me laugh Baby. Yes I know that there are a lot of women walking after me, they even put diamonds and money in my pockets so they think they will have a great night with me." Johnny said and Baby looked down again. "You're just using them than." She said. "No Baby I never used a woman for just having pleasure with her. They were using me." Johnny explained as he looked into her eyes. She sighed a bit. "Look Baby, I come from the streets and I've never met women who're rich and so self secure. But I always thought by myself why they want me; they treat me like some puppet or something and they only want to have some pleasure with me. They never cared about me. They treat me like I'm nothing, and that's because I'm nothing." Johnny said as he loosened Baby again and now he looked down again. "That's not true." Baby said and he looked up again. "I know what you have been thru and I know how it's like to live on the street." She added. "What do you want to say Baby?" He asked. "I want to say that you're everything." She said and blushed heavily. "That's not true." He said. "Yes it is and I'm scared that I will lose the feeling that you give me when I'm with you." Baby said softly as she still looked at him. Johnny looked at her and sighed deeply; he turned around and walked to the record player again. He putted some music on as he looked at Baby. They didn't say anything till the music started.

"Dance with me." Baby said as she looked at him again. "What? Now?" Johnny asked as he looked back at her. "Yes." Baby said as she walked slowly to him, he was standing still while he looked at her. Baby stroked his chest, he had put his shirt off while they were practicing, and looked into his eyes. They started to dance slowly but very intense. Baby kissed his neck; Johnny closed his eyes and sighed deeply. She walked around him, kissing his back and stroking his butt as she stood in front of him again. 'Oh Baby.' Johnny thought as he looked at her, she smiled a bit. She laid her arms around his neck again, Johnny stroked her sides and pushed her arms into the air while they kept on looking into each other's eyes. When he was down with his hands he grabbed her shirt and pulled it over Baby's head. He throws her shirt on the floor and laid his arms around Baby again, they danced a bit. They kissed as he stroked a bit on one of Baby's breast, then someone came up. "Oh sorry!" Billy said and turned himself around. They looked up at Billy and became a bit embarrassed now. Baby loosened Johnny and grabbed her shirt; she quickly put it on as Johnny turned the record player off. "I didn't mean to disturb you." Billy said again as he looked at them again. "What is it Billy?" Johnny asked.

"You'll being in need. Neil asked me to look for you." He said and Johnny sighed deeply. Baby only looked at them while she was blushing a bit. "What does he want?" Johnny asked annoyed, he just was feeling himself great with Baby and wanted to go on. "Don't know. Think he wants to warn you." Billy said as he putted his hands in his pockets. Johnny sighed deeply as he put his own shirt on as well. "Well then, I must go if the little boss asks for me." Johnny said and looked at Baby. She smiled at him and he walked to her. "I'll see you later." He whispered and kissed Baby lovingly. He walked to Billy. "Make sure there isn't happening anything to Baby." He whispered in Billy's ear and Billy only nodded with a smile. He walked outside leaving Billy and Baby behind, Baby looked at him as he disappeared and then she looked at Billy. "Well." Billy said and wanted to start talking. "Don't say anything." Baby said as she walked outside. Billy was a bit confused now as he walked after her.

**Please do tell me what you think of this. I've got more though, but want to know your opinion.**


	25. Chapter 25

**I do not own the characters of Dirty Dancing. I made this story in a totally other context. Except for Johnny, his past and everything will stay the same, he's only having one extra thing and it's that he loves horse riding. The story isn't being held in the 60's, but it's in the 90's, 1994 to be exactly. The baseline of Dirty Dancing will be coming back in this story. That means that the dance and stuff mostly are going to be the same as in the movie.**

Baby's view:

I walked outside, still being embarrassed about the fact Billy caught us. 'Damn it.' I thought as I was thinking about what we did. We almost were having sex, I just could feel that and I actually wanted to very badly. I sighed deeply as I thought about Johnny, his feelings were very intense and mine are truly for Johnny. 'I felt the connection again, why don't I just give it a try?' I thought as I walked to my truck. Billy followed me quickly. "Baby!" He shouted and I stood still. I looked at him and waited till he was next to me. "What is it?" I asked as I saw his face. "I really didn't want to disturb you." He said and I saw he meant it. "Doesn't matter." I said as I smiled a bit at him. "And I don't know why Neil is acting like that." I added as I walked on. "I guess he likes you." Billy said and I got the feeling to throw up by that thought. "I don't care. He's a creep." I said and he chuckled a bit. "So you 2 were very intense with each other." Billy said after a moment of silence, I opened the door of my truck and looked at him when he said that. "Well yeah." I said as I blushed again. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone what I've seen." Billy said. "You better; otherwise I think Johnny will punch you in your face." I said. "Don't think that, I'm sure he will. He doesn't like it when there's gossip about him or whatsoever." Billy said. "That's normal you know. Nobody likes that." I said and he nodded.

I stepped inside my truck and sat down on the bed sighing deeply. "I'm going now. I think I will see you later on this evening." Billy said as he kept on standing outside. "Okay." I only said. I heard him closing the door and I let myself fall on the bed. I sighed again deeply as I closed my eyes. Oh how I would have love to go on with Johnny. 'Damn Billy. And damn Neil!' I thought as I grabbed my blanket for a bit, I rubbed my forehead with my other hand as I still was sweaty.

**Please do tell me what you think of this. I've got more though, but want to know your opinion.**


	26. Chapter 26

**I do not own the characters of Dirty Dancing. I made this story in a totally other context. Except for Johnny, his past and everything will stay the same, he's only having one extra thing and it's that he loves horse riding. The story isn't being held in the 60's, but it's in the 90's, 1994 to be exactly. The baseline of Dirty Dancing will be coming back in this story. That means that the dance and stuff mostly are going to be the same as in the movie.**

Johnny's view:

I walked quickly to the main house. 'Damn it.' I thought as I was trying not to think of what just was happening between Baby and me. I just wanted to go on very much and I felt Baby wanted it too very much. 'I must ask her if she wants to give it a try with me.' I thought and was thinking about what she told me. I entered the main house and looked for Neil. I was a bit angry because Billy needed to disturb us. Not that I blame Billy, I blame Neil and he makes me feel like to punch on his face every time I see that little creep. "Ah there you are Johnny." Neil said as he saw me coming inside. "What is it Neil? Why I needed to come to you?" I asked as I stood still. He walked to me and stood in front of me, I only looked at him. "You must be here to entertain the people with dancing, what were you doing?" He asked. "Nothing." I said. "It's been more than an hour ago that you had your last lesson, you know you must be here then." Neil said and I sighed. "Sorry Neil." I said. He looked at me up and down. "You're a mess, don't know what you're doing but if I'll find out then you're out." He said. I didn't react to him; it was like he wanted me to go away anyway.

I hated Neil from the first day I saw him and I think he hates me as well. He's probably jealous because of me and I can't get that anyway. I sighed again as I looked at my feet. "Go take a shower or something and be here in an hour. No minute longer!" Neil said and I looked at him. "Okay." I only said and turned around. "Oh and Johnny." Neil said. I stopped and turned to look at him. "Stay out of Frances' way. I think she's going to like me." Neil said as he smiled. I was angry now and made a fist, I was trying to collect myself for not punching on his face. He saw my reaction and smiled cheeky. "Okay Neil. I understood." I said as I walked away from him, being very angry now. I walked to my cabin and putted other clothes on, I was still sweaty but I didn't care though. I wanted to be with Baby and so I walked to the truck. When I arrived, I smiled a bit. 'If Neil would know what we almost did he would explode.' I thought. I rubbed my hands dry on my pants as I knocked on the door.

**Please do tell me what you think of this. I've got more though, but want to know your opinion.**


	27. Chapter 27

**I do not own the characters of Dirty Dancing. I made this story in a totally other context. Except for Johnny, his past and everything will stay the same, he's only having one extra thing and it's that he loves horse riding. The story isn't being held in the 60's, but it's in the 90's, 1994 to be exactly. The baseline of Dirty Dancing will be coming back in this story. That means that the dance and stuff mostly are going to be the same as in the movie.**

Writer's view:

Baby opened the door and smiled when she saw Johnny was standing there. "Can I come in?" Johnny asked and Baby walked back to the bed. Johnny stepped inside and closed the door. He putted the door on its lock and sat himself next to Baby. "What happened?" She asked. "Neil warned me. I've got an hour left before I must be at the main house for entertaining." Johnny said as he looked at his feet while his fingers were crossed. Baby looked at him and stood up; she closed the curtains and stood in front of Johnny. He grabbed her as he laid his head against her belly. Baby laid her arms around his head and smiled. He looked up at her and smiled as well, when he thought about Neil's warning his smiled faded again. "What is it?" Baby asked. "Neil said that I may not come near you as well. He thinks that you like him very much." Johnny explained and Baby gasped a bit. "What a prick." Baby said as she stroked Johnny's cheek. "Yeah." Johnny said and smiled at her again. "He can't stop me anyway from seeing you." Baby said and Johnny only looked into her eyes.

"Baby?" He asked after a moment. "Yes?" She asked as she smiled while she was still stroking his cheeks. "Do you want to try?" He asked. "Trying what Johnny?" She asked, but she knew where he was talking about. He kissed her hands softly as he kept on looking in her eyes. "You and me, together." He said softly and baby smiled at him. "I want to try, but please do not hurt me like my ex did." She whispered and he grabbed her. Baby giggled while he pulled her on his lap as he was smiling happily. "I will never hurt you baby." He said as he kissed her slowly. She laid her arms around his neck as she kissed him back. When they stopped Baby stood up again and Johnny looked at her with a smile, Baby went to her radio and turned it on. Having some music on the background is so much more relaxing. Johnny laid himself down as he closed his eyes for a bit. Baby looked at him with a smile. 'How gorgeous is he?' She thought as she looked at his body. He had muscles but wasn't too much trained; it's because of the dancing. He looks very manly and Baby falls for such men.

After a moment, Johnny opened up his eyes and looked at Baby. She was still smiling at him, he smiled and grabbed her. She laughed when he pulled her on top of him, he stroked her cheeks and they kissed again. "Oh Baby." He whispered as they stopped kissing. "What?" Baby asked. "You don't know how much you're making me happy." He whispered and Baby chuckled. "I can guess." She whispered and he started to blush. She giggled as she stroked his cheek for a bit. "Can't stop thinking about an hour ago." He whispered and wanted to kiss Baby. She lifted her head up and looked at him with a smile. "Same here." She whispered, Johnny grabbed her and they turned around. He was laying on top of her now. "You're beautiful." He whispered and kissed Baby's neck for a bit. She giggled. "That tickles." She said and he smiled at her. "I just can lay here forever." Johnny said as he stopped after a while. Baby looked at her watch. "I think you must go now. I don't want you to get fired you know." She said and he smiled. "I still have time though. Can I take a shower here?" He asked as he got up from her. "Of course." Baby said as she sat straight. He took his shirt off as he smiled at Baby. She looked at his chest, than he turns around and opened his pants. "The shower is over there." Baby said as she pointed to a corner. "It's not big but I guess you'll fit in it." She added and he smiled at her.

He took his shoes off and his pants, Baby looked at his naked butt and smiled. 'Nice butt.' She thought and slapped softly on it. "Hey!" Johnny said and she giggled, he went to the shower. "It's not so big in here." He said as he turned the shower on. "I told you already." Baby said as she stood up. She took the shampoo and a towel out of a closet and walked to the shower. "Here you go." Baby said as she gave him the shampoo, she laid the towel next to the shower. "Thank you baby." He said as he was washing himself. Baby smiled as she grabbed her coke again, when she wanted to drink something she heard a knock on the door. Johnny turned the shower off and opened the door. Baby putted her finger in front of her mouth and he looked a bit scared. Baby smiled at him as she turned her back to him. Johnny grabbed the towel and started to dry himself. Baby opened the curtain at the driver's seat and looked outside. "It's Neil." Baby said soundless to Johnny and he made big eyes. She opened the door. "Hello Neil." She said and tried to smile at him. "Hello. Are you busy?" He asked. "I wanted to take a shower. Why are you here?" She asked. "Oh ok. Then I will let you." He said. "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow." Baby said and smiled a bit. Neil smiled back and walked away again; Baby closed the door and kept on looking at Neil till she couldn't see him anymore. She closed the curtain again and turned to Johnny. He was standing there naked, while drying his hair. Baby looked at his body as she was smiling.

Johnny looked at her from beneath the towel with a cheeky smile. "Why the hell did he want to come to you?" He asked. "I think he wanted to ask me out. Gosh how much I regret it that I'm having a date with him tomorrow." Baby said as she sat down on the bed. Johnny laid the towel around his neck as he kept on looking at Baby. "You're doing this only for your family." He said as he sat down next to her. Baby only sighed deeply and Johnny looked at the time. "Still have 20 minutes left now." He said as he smiled at Baby. She looked in his eyes and saw a twinkle; it made her blush as she looked at her hands again. "Baby?" Johnny asked and she looked up at him again. "Where are you afraid off?" He asked. "Well I'm afraid that Neil wants to kiss me or something and I don't want to hurt you." She explained. Johnny grabbed her and kissed her lovingly. "Don't worry, I'll ask Billy to keep an eye on you. Neil would notice too quickly if I would do so." Johnny whispered and Baby smiled again. She stroked his chest and he smiled at her while he stroked her hair. "I think it's better if you go now. Make Neil happy." Baby whispered. "I want to make you happy." He whispered back as he smiled at her. "You already are doing that Johnny." Baby said. He grabbed her as she giggled and he laid himself on top of her. "Baby?" He asked again as she was done giggling.

She looked at him and waited him to ask the question. "What's your last name?" He asked. "Houseman." She said and smiled. "Yours?" She asked. "Castle. Nice to meet you." He said with a stupid face and they both laughed. 'I've seen that name somewhere.' He thought as they looked into each other's eyes for a moment. They kissed and then Johnny stood up from her. He grabbed his pants and was putting it on while Baby kept on laying on the bed as she looked at him. He turned around as he zipped his pants; he grabbed his shirt as he looked at Baby. "You'll be at the staff room in about 2 hours?" He asked. "If you want me to." Baby said as she smiled at him. "I'll see you there then." He said as he had putted his shirt on. He sat down to put his shoes on when Baby pushed herself up to kiss him passionately. He kissed her back with a smile. "See you later." He whispered and left the truck; Baby looked after him and smiled happily. When she couldn't see him anymore she let herself fall happily on the bed and almost yelled 'yes'.

**Please do tell me what you think of this. I've got more though, but want to know your opinion.**


	28. Chapter 28

**I do not own the characters of Dirty Dancing. I made this story in a totally other context. Except for Johnny, his past and everything will stay the same, he's only having one extra thing and it's that he loves horse riding. The story isn't being held in the 60's, but it's in the 90's, 1994 to be exactly. The baseline of Dirty Dancing will be coming back in this story. That means that the dance and stuff mostly are going to be the same as in the movie.**

Johnny's view:

I smiled happily as I walked to the main house. I almost yelled 'yes' when I realized that Baby wants to try with me. I didn't felt myself this happy in my life before. As I entered the main house, I looked around. Guests were talking, some were dancing and some were playing games. When I saw Billy at the back, looking at his music, I walked quickly to him. He looked up when I was near him. "You look very happy." He said as he looked at my face. "Thank you. Where's Penny?" I asked. "Over there. Entertaining some guests. Which you should do too." Billy said as he pointed at Penny. "I know. I think I must get started now, before Neil sees me here talking with you." I said as I wanted to walk to Penny. Billy grabbed my arm and I looked at him. "And?" He asked curiously. I only smiled at him as I walked away, leaving Billy behind who was smiling at me.

"What are you staring at?" Neil asked as he looked at Billy. His smile dropped when he heard Neil. "Nothing." Billy said and was going further with his work. Neil looked at the dance floor and saw me dancing there with a guest. He smiled and walked to me. "Johnny?" He asked and I stopped dancing. I turned around and putted my hands on my waists. "Where did you go the last hour?" He asked curiously. "I was with Penny, talking with her for a bit. Why you ask?" I asked as I looked at him. "Because you weren't at your cabin." Neil said. "So what? Are you checking on me?" I asked as I was getting angry. "Sometimes we bosses need to check on our staff you know." Neil said. "Well, I've got my privacy as well you know." I said and he could see I was getting angrier with the second. He didn't say anything and walked to Penny. I looked at him and at Penny; she had saw me talking with the little creep. He whispered in her ear, I know for sure he was asking her if I was with her. Penny looked at me for an answer and I only nodded with begging eyes. She whispered back in Neil's ear and he walked off, I saw he was mad.

Penny came to me and took over from the woman I was dancing with. "What the hell are you doing?" She asked as we danced together. "Me? What are you talking about?" I asked stupidly as I looked at her. "Neil came to me and asked if you were with me the last hour. I said you were to save your ass, but actually where have you been?" She asked curiously now. "I could have known he was asking you that. The little creep is keeping an eye on me; I don't even have my privacy anymore." I said as I was still a bit angry at Neil. "Why is that so?" She asked. "He's being suspicious. He likes Baby and now he thinks that I'm after her, he's afraid that she will choose me. He thinks she likes him." I said as I grinned stupidly. Penny chuckled a little bit. "Well were you with Baby?" She asked curiously again. I blushed a bit. "I take that as a yes Johnny Castle." She said and laughed a bit. They danced another dance because the music changed. People were looking at them, but didn't notice they were talking to each other. I lifted her up so the people would clap for us.

"Is there something going on between you two?" She asked as I putted her on the floor again. "Yes, very much is going on." I said as I started to smile happily. She looked at my face and saw the twinkle. "You two have been practicing or did you do something else?" She asked. "We've been practicing Penny. She's doing great; she already knows most of the routines. Only need to practice the lift and some other few things." I said and she smiled happily. "That's great." She said. "You're not telling me everything Johnny; I can see that on the look of your face." She said after a moment. "She decided she wants to try with me." I answered and Penny smiled happily. "That's so great!" She said as she laid her arms around my neck. She did it the way it looked like it was to be in the dance, while I felt she was squeezing me happily. When she loosened me we kept on dancing. "You two will be a great couple. I'm very sure of that." She said as she was smiling happily. "Thank you Penny." I said as I turned her around. "She's a great person!" Penny said and I only nodded at her. The music stopped again, we parted and looked for some guests to dance with. I looked and saw Lisa standing there looking at me, I walked to her and took her with me to the dance floor. I smiled at her and she smiled back. "My father wants you to give me a lesson tomorrow at 11 in the morning." She whispered. "That's alright. Normally I don't give any lessons in the weekends, but for this one time I will." I said and she looked very happy.

**Please do tell me what you think of this. I've got more though, but want to know your opinion.**


	29. Chapter 29

**I do not own the characters of Dirty Dancing. I made this story in a totally other context. Except for Johnny, his past and everything will stay the same, he's only having one extra thing and it's that he loves horse riding. The story isn't being held in the 60's, but it's in the 90's, 1994 to be exactly. The baseline of Dirty Dancing will be coming back in this story. That means that the dance and stuff mostly are going to be the same as in the movie.**

Baby's view:

I took a shower as well and putted my blue shorts on with a nice white blouse. I stepped out of my truck and closed it. I walked to the main house as I was smiling happily about Johnny. I walked inside and could see that many guests were happily talking or dancing. I looked at the dance floor and saw Johnny dancing with Penny. 'I think he has talked about me.' I thought as I saw Penny hugging him tightly. I saw Billy and walked to him. "Hey hello there Baby." He said as he smiled. "Hey Billy." I said and looked at him for a second. Then I looked back at Johnny. "You're amusing yourself?" He asked. "Well I sat in my truck and was getting a bit bored, so I decided to come here for a bit." I explained and he chuckled. I looked at him. "I know for whom you come here." He said teasingly and I slapped him on his arm. "No worries Baby. I know about it, Johnny didn't have to say it I just saw it on his face." He said as I blushed a bit. "May I say that I'm very happy for the two of you." He whispered. I hugged him happily. "Thank you. You were so right about him." I said and he only nodded. I saw Neil coming to Billy, he didn't saw me yet. "Quick. Where can I hide myself?" I asked. "Here" Billy said as he pointed beneath the table. I dived under the table and waited. "Billy!" Neil said as he was next to Billy now. "Yes?" He asked. "Have you seen Frances somewhere?" He asked and Billy shook his head. "She isn't in her truck." Neil said. "Maybe she's taking a walk. Frances loves to walk." Billy answered. "Okay. I will go and take a look for her." He said as he walked off. Billy looked after him till he was outside; he made a sign to me that it's safe to come out.

I stood straight again and smiled at Billy. "Thank you." I said and he only smiled at me. "You like this song?" He asked as he showed me a record. I looked at the title and smiled. "Yeah, it's one of my favorites." I answered and he chuckled. "Okay. Go to your guy, he will be happy if he can dance with you." Billy said. I hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much Billy." I whispered as he hugged me back. I looked over at Johnny and saw him dancing with Lisa; I chuckled as I looked at her. She was trying to flirt with him, but it seems not working at all. 'Oh Lisa. You should find a guy that's the same as you are. Don't take it too high.' I thought. Billy looked at me. "Well what are you waiting for?" He asked as he pushed me to the dance floor. I kissed him on his cheek and walked to Johnny. The music stopped and I saw them stop dancing as well. Lisa stroked his cheek as she walked off from him.

**Please do tell me what you think of this. I've got more though, but want to know your opinion.**


	30. Chapter 30

**I do not own the characters of Dirty Dancing. I made this story in a totally other context. Except for Johnny, his past and everything will stay the same, he's only having one extra thing and it's that he loves horse riding. The story isn't being held in the 60's, but it's in the 90's, 1994 to be exactly. The baseline of Dirty Dancing will be coming back in this story. That means that the dance and stuff mostly are going to be the same as in the movie.**

Writer's view:

Johnny looked around as he was waiting for the music to start again. Baby walked to him with a smile, when he saw her, his smile became very big. 'You're so damn beautiful.' He thought as Baby was near him now. "Hey there." He whispered as he wanted to kiss Baby. "Don't. It would make things suspicious." She said as she wanted to kiss him as well. "Okay." He whispered as he took her for the dance when he heard the music was playing now. "Shall we just dance then?" He asked and she nodded. "Let's do the Mambo." Baby whispered and so they started to dance. Penny was dancing with a guy who was drooling on her; she didn't look at him but was searching for Johnny. When she saw him dancing with Baby, she smiled happily. 'They look so great together.' She thought as she leaded the guy to dance near them. "Having fun?" Penny whispered as she was near them. They looked at her as they were smiling. Actually Penny disturbs them because they were drowning in each other's eyes. "Yes." Johnny said and Baby only smiled. "I'm so happy for you." She said as she looked at Baby as well who started to blush heavily. Johnny chuckled as Penny danced on with the guy.

Lisa was looking at Baby as well. 'She dances so great.' She thought with a smile. Her father came to her. "Having fun darling?" He asked. She looked at him. "Yeah, I'm looking at Baby dancing." She answered. He looked surprised at his daughter. "Baby? Is she here?" He asked. "Yeah, right over there. She's dancing with Johnny." Lisa said as she pointed at Baby. He looked at Baby and smiled. "You've seen Jake?" He asked. "No. Baby told me she's driving for Max." Lisa said. "They don't have money to come here anyway." She said again. "Would been great to see my brother again." He said a bit sad. "Oh dad, you don't bother that you don't see your brother anymore?" She asked. "Well actually I do bother. He's the only brother I have." He said. They looked at Baby for a moment when her father moved a bit. "I'm going to her. I want to know how she's doing." He said and Lisa looked a bit astonished at him. He left her behind and walked to the dance floor.

"May I take over?" He asked as he looked at Johnny with a smile. Johnny loosened Baby and started to dance with someone else while he kept an eye on Baby. "Hey Baby." He said and smiled. Baby smiled at him. "Hey Robert, how are you?" Baby asked. "Great, I didn't know I would find you here." He said. "I drive for Max." Baby said as she still was smiling. Robert wasn't a bad dancer, but Baby's father wasn't either. "I've heard from Lisa yes. How are you parents doing?" He asked curiously. Baby looked at him closely and smiled. "Great! They're doing fine." Baby answered. "And your brother Lewis?" He asked. "He's doing great as well. He got a new wheel chair now." Baby said and he smiled happily. "Long time I've seen them." He said as he sighed a bit. "They're coming to Kellerman's the last week of the season. They need a holiday." Baby explained and saw he started to smile happily. "That's great to hear." He said and gave Baby a little kiss on her cheek. "By the way, I didn't know you started to dance again." He said. "Well, since I'm here I can't resist to it. Sounds stupid but it's true." Baby said and he chuckled. "Yeah, this place is making you happy he?" He asked and Baby only nodded.

Johnny was looking at baby and saw she was happily smiling and laughing at the old man. 'She must know this man.' He thought as he looked closely at him. 'Wait. That's Lisa's father.' He thought as he smiled. He leaded the woman closer to them and kept on looking at them. Baby saw him coming closer and she smiled at him. Robert looked behind him at Johnny and saw him looking at Baby. "Did I disturb something?" He asked as he looked back at Baby. "Not really." She said as she looked at him. "Well. I guess I did, I will let you dance with him again. He's a great dancer and so are you." He said and kissed Baby on her cheek again. "Which cabin are you staying?" Baby asked. "The one at the lake." He said and smiled. "You can drop in every time you want." He added as he loosened her. He turned to Johnny. "Here you go boy." Robert said as he smiled at Johnny. Johnny stopped dancing with the woman and walked to Baby again. "Take good care for her." Robert whispered as he kept on smiling. "I will sir." Johnny said as he smiled back. "Robert?" Baby asked and he looked at Baby. "Can you please keep it a secret? Neil doesn't have to know." Baby said and Robert nodded. "Don't let it show too much. Everyone is seeing that you two like each other very much." Robert whispered to both of them and then he walked off. Baby and Johnny looked at each other again and smiled.

"That was Lisa's father?" Johnny asked and Baby nodded. "Yeah, he's the brother of my father." Baby said as Johnny was still smiling. "It seems that he had saved Max's life." Baby said after a moment, Johnny looked confused at her. "He's a MD." Baby whispered and Johnny made big eyes. "That's great to hear." He whispered as they danced a bit closer to each other so they could feel their body's against each other. Neil walked inside again and was at Billy. "Still didn't found her." He said as he sighed. Billy only looked at him for a second as he was looking at the music. He tried not to be suspicious, as he knows that Baby was dancing with Johnny now. Neil looked at him a bit confused as Billy was just sorting his music a bit. "Billy?" Neil asked. "What?" Billy asked back as he looked up at Neil now. "You know where Frances is he?" Neil asked and Billy shook his head. "I'm very busy working then I'm looking for her Neil." Billy said as he got on with his work, he was putting another song on, but he did wait a bit longer with that because he knows the people stop dancing when there's no music.

Johnny looked at Billy as he was thinking of why there isn't music anymore. Baby looked at Johnny as she still was holding him tightly. "Oh damn." He said and Baby looked at Billy as well. "Oh shit." Baby said and loosened him. "Billy is just warning us while I think he's keeping Neil busy for a bit." Johnny said and Baby chuckled. "You've got a great cousin." Baby said and Johnny smiled at her. "Let's dance with someone else." He whispered as he looked around. Baby saw Lisa and Robert standing close to them as it looked like they had danced too. "Robert." Baby said and he turned around. He looked at Baby with a smile as Lisa was looking at Johnny. "What is it Baby?" He asked curiously. "Come here and dance with me." Baby said and he walked to her. Johnny walked to Lisa as he looked at Baby with a smile. "What's the matter?" Robert said as the music was playing again. He looked at Johnny as well who was smiling a bit. "Neil." Baby whispered and Robert nodded as he understood. They danced the walls now for a bit and Johnny looked at Baby. He was impressed with her Ballroom dancing. "She's great he?" Lisa asked as she looked at Baby as well. "Yeah." Johnny answered as he kept on looking at Baby.

**Please do tell me what you think of this. I've got more though, but want to know your opinion.**


	31. Chapter 31

**I do not own the characters of Dirty Dancing. I made this story in a totally other context. Except for Johnny, his past and everything will stay the same, he's only having one extra thing and it's that he loves horse riding. The story isn't being held in the 60's, but it's in the 90's, 1994 to be exactly. The baseline of Dirty Dancing will be coming back in this story. That means that the dance and stuff mostly are going to be the same as in the movie.**

Writer's view:

Neil looked at the dancing people while he was looking suspicious at Billy, he did noticed that he was taking his time with putting another song on. He saw Baby dancing with Robert Houseman and gasped. Billy looked at her as well with a big smile. "She looks graceful not?" Billy whispered and Neil looked at him. "Go on with your work Billy." Neil said as he walked away. Billy looked stupidly after him as he was laughing in himself. The people on the dance floor started to notice Baby as well; they stopped and made some room for them. Robert smiled as the walls was his favorite dance, well actually the only dance he could do very well and he learned it from Baby when she was still a child. "Ah the memories." He said as he looked at Baby for a moment. "Yeah." Baby said and she started to notice that people were looking at them. "Do you remember that I've learned this from you for my 25th anniversary with my wife?" He asked and she only nodded. "Yeah, I still find it weird that I as a little girl needed to learn an old man like you to dance." Baby said as she chuckled. "You're the best Ballroom dancer I know Baby." He said as she blushed. "Not true." She said. They twirled quickly and the music ended. Everyone was clapping; even Johnny was doing while he looked lovingly at her.

Penny stood next to him as she clapped too. "Wow." Penny only said as it was the only thing she could say. "Indeed amazing." Johnny agreed with Penny. "Why you stopped dancing with her?" She asked and Johnny only pointed at Neil, who was clapping at Baby as well with a big smile on his face. "Oh I understand." She said but didn't smile. Baby looked around and smiled a little bit, she was feeling like she was at a competition again. Ballroom dancing is her best, but she loves to do Latin dancing as well. She thought about some memories as Robert was still holding her hand. "I would like to bring you to your guy, but I don't think it's a good idea now." He whispered and Baby nodded only. "Since when are you a couple with him? My daughter likes him a lot, but I don't tell her you're with him." He said as people started to move again. "Since today, he's been walking after me for a while now." Baby said as she didn't want to say she only knows Johnny for 5 days now. "I can guess. You're lovely. When are you back at your parents?" He asked as Neil was standing next to Baby now. She didn't notice because she was talking with Robert. "On Monday." Baby answered. "You must give them my greetings. I would love to see my brother again." He said as he hugged her. "Brother?" Neil asked and they turned to him. "Yeah." Robert said smiling. "Baby here is my cousin." He added and smiled at her.

Neil only smiled at Robert as he walked off now. "Do you want to dance?" He asked and Baby sighed, she faked a yawn though. "Oh I see you're tired." He added a bit disappointed. She nodded and smiled a bit. "Let me walk you to your truck than." He said as he gave her his arm. She looked at the people to see Johnny; he stood there with his arms crossed. She knew he was angry, the way he stood there. When he looked at Baby his looks became a bit softer, she winked at him as she grabbed Neil's arm. They walked outside as Johnny was looking after her, Penny came back to him and he sighed. "She's doing it all for the best you know." She said and Johnny nodded. "I know. But I can't stand it to see her with the little creep." Johnny said. "Come. Let's go now, our entertaining hour is over." Penny whispered.

**Please do tell me what you think of this. I've got more though, but want to know your opinion.**


	32. Chapter 32

**I do not own the characters of Dirty Dancing. I made this story in a totally other context. Except for Johnny, his past and everything will stay the same, he's only having one extra thing and it's that he loves horse riding. The story isn't being held in the 60's, but it's in the 90's, 1994 to be exactly. The baseline of Dirty Dancing will be coming back in this story. That means that the dance and stuff mostly are going to be the same as in the movie.**

Baby's view:

"You looked great out there." Neil said as he was walking slowly to my truck. I wished he would walk faster; I hate to be alone with him. I only smiled a bit as I didn't say anything to him. "I want to dance with you again." Neil said and I looked at him. 'No way are you going to dance with me again.' I thought. "Dancing is letting your emotions and feelings coming out you know." Neil explained and I sighed a bit. He looked at me as he was waiting for me to say anything. "I know Neil. But can we move on a little bit faster please? I'm very tired." I said as I was looking serious at him. "Okay. Anything for you babe." He said and smiled. We walked quicker to my truck and I was relieved when I saw it. "Is there any guy bothering you?" He asked as we arrived at my truck. "No why you ask?" I asked as he finally loosened me. "I heard you saying that there's a guy after you for a while now." He said as he didn't bother to be a bit more politely or something. "Yeah, a guy from college is walking after me. I don't care though." I said and saw him sighing relieved. 'Bloody creep.' I thought as I opened my truck. "Are you seeing someone?" He asked anxiously.

I had opened my door but stopped to look at him. "No I do not." I said as I looked at him, he smiled cheeky now and I wanted to throw up on him. "I'm not looking for a relationship anyway." I added as his smile dropped. "Okay." He said. "Well I'm going to bed now." I said as I stepped in my truck. "Good night." He said and I only waved at him while I tried to smile. He walked off again as I didn't closed the door, I waited for him to be out of sight and when he was I stepped out again. When I wanted to close the door I had an idea. I walked back inside and closed all the curtains, so if Neil would come back he couldn't look inside to see if I was sleeping. I stepped outside again and locked my truck. I looked around to see if the coast was clear and started to run off to the staff room.

**Please do tell me what you think of this. I've got more though, but want to know your opinion.**


	33. Chapter 33

**I do not own the characters of Dirty Dancing. I made this story in a totally other context. Except for Johnny, his past and everything will stay the same, he's only having one extra thing and it's that he loves horse riding. The story isn't being held in the 60's, but it's in the 90's, 1994 to be exactly. The baseline of Dirty Dancing will be coming back in this story. That means that the dance and stuff mostly are going to be the same as in the movie.**

Johnny's view:

I looked at Penny and tried to smile for a bit. "Let's go to the staff room, I think Baby will be there soon." Penny whispered in my ear. "You think?" I asked stupidly. "Yeah." She said. "Well I think Neil's is trying to take his time with her." I said as she looked puzzled at me. "I think he's up to something. I want to protect her Penny, but I can't." I said as I sighed deeply. "I understand. It's Baby or your job and you want to have it both." She said and I nodded. "But I'm sure Baby is looking for a way to get rid of Neil." She whispered again as she grabbed my arm. I looked a bit confused at her as we were walking outside. "I hope so." I said. "Don't hope. I'm sure of it." She said as we walked up the stairs slowly. I smiled at her as I thought of Baby. "She's amazing." I said and Penny giggled. "I can see you dreaming Johnny." She said as it made me blush for a bit. Luckily it was dark and she couldn't see me blushing. "I know you're blushing so don't think that I can't see your face." Penny said as she knew my thoughts. I chuckled a bit. "Typical you, you know me too well." I said.

I heard someone running into our direction. "I do hope that's not Neil." I said as I stopped. "What?" Penny asked as she looked confused at me. I turned to see who was coming and when the person was near us I smiled happily. It was Baby, my Baby. Penny looked at her with a smile as well. Baby run to me and jumped on my neck. I grabbed her tightly as I kissed her once. "I'm going already. I'll see you there." Penny said as she wanted to walk on. "No wait. We're walking with you." Baby said and I had still my arms around her. Penny smiled at us. "How did you escaped from Neil?" I asked curiously as we all walked on. "I pretended I was tired." Baby said as she was smiling. "I told you she would find a way to get rid of Neil." Penny said and I chuckled. "Women." I said teasingly and got a slap on my arms from both side. I laughed as I walked between the 2 women up the stairs. We entered the room and some are looking at us. Penny smiled as she walked to someone to dance with. "Let's do this." I whispered as I grabbed Baby to dance.

**Please do tell me what you think of this. I've got more though, but want to know your opinion.**


	34. Chapter 34

**I do not own the characters of Dirty Dancing. I made this story in a totally other context. Except for Johnny, his past and everything will stay the same, he's only having one extra thing and it's that he loves horse riding. The story isn't being held in the 60's, but it's in the 90's, 1994 to be exactly. The baseline of Dirty Dancing will be coming back in this story. That means that the dance and stuff mostly are going to be the same as in the movie.**

Writer's view:

The next day Baby stood up at 10, it was very late at night when Johnny brought her back to her truck. She asked if he would stay with her, but he said he didn't want to rush. Baby was happy on one side that he said that but on the other side she really wanted him to stay with her. Just so she wasn't alone in her truck. But she stood up and dressed herself. When she stepped outside she decided to eat something first before she would go to Johnny. 'Weird, first we're almost having sex and next he doesn't want to rush.' Baby was thinking and became a bit suspicious about it. When she entered the main house she walked to an empty table and sat down. The waiters were walking around with plates, sandwiches were laying on it. When one waiter came near her she took some sandwiches and started to eat.

She was dreaming a bit while she was eating her sandwiches. Johnny walked inside with Billy and Penny as he went first to Baby's truck, he wanted to take her with him for a breakfast at his cabin but when she wasn't in her truck he panicked a bit. He decided to look in here first if he could find her; otherwise he will ask Billy to help him to look for her. But when he saw her sitting at a table while she was eating a sandwich he sighed relieved. He walked to her and Baby looked up at him. She smiled happily. "I was looking for you." He said as he smiled back. Penny and Billy said good morning to Baby as well before they took something to eat. Baby stood up as she stroked his cheek. "I panicked when I didn't saw you at your truck." He added as he gave her a little kiss. "I was hungry, so I decided to come here for breakfast." Baby explained. "Come with me Baby." Johnny whispered as he stuck his hand out. "Where to?" She asked a bit confused. "You will see." He said as he kept on smiling. She took his hand and smiled happily back. They waved at Penny and Billy as they walked to the door.

Some staff members started to whistle at them. Johnny only smiled at the people as they walked outside. "Why didn't you stay with me last night?" Baby asked as they walked to the staff quarters. "I don't know actually. You said you didn't want to rush and I wanted to keep that in mind, while I wanted to be with you. I don't want to do anything that you're going to regret." Johnny said as he looked at her. "Oh Johnny." Baby said as she stood still. "You're too sweet you know." She added as she kissed him. "Not true. You find me a prick." He said and she slapped him on his arm. They laughed as they walked on. Billy was eating too as he looked at them walking outside together; he looked with a smile as Penny was looking at the other side of the room. Neil came thru a door and was looking around. "Luckily he didn't saw them." Penny said as Billy looked at her. "Why?" He asked. "Mr. Little creep just walked in." She said and Billy looked at Neil as well. "He's probably looking for Baby." Billy said as he bites on his sandwich.

Neil walked to the door and looked outside, he walked away as Billy and Penny looked at each other while they pulled their shoulders up. Johnny and Baby arrived at his cabin, she looked at it. It looked like it could fall apart. "It's not great is it?" Johnny asked as he saw Baby was looking at it. "Well." Baby said. "Don't say anything. Max gave me this one because he told me this was the last cabin that was free. But I know it isn't true anyway." Johnny explained as he stood next to her with his hands in his pockets. "They really treat you like an animal." Baby whispered and looked at him. "Yeah I know." He said as he opened the door. "Come on in." He added as he smiled at her. Baby walked inside and looked around. Everything was old, the bed was rusty and it was very dusty in here as well. "They never clean it up here do they?" Baby asked. "Yeah, not worth the trouble Max said once." Johnny answered. "I did a bit of cleaning, but I'm not a hero in it anyway." Johnny said as he took his clothes away. Baby chuckled a bit. "Me neither." Baby said as she sat down. Johnny chuckled too and turned around; he walked to a corner and took a plate. Baby looked at him with a smile. "I try to be very good to you." He said as he sat the plate on the little table. "That's sweet of you Johnny." Baby said as she smiled happily.

'Nobody has ever done this to me before. He's being too sweet.' She thought as she took a sandwich. "If I knew this than I wouldn't have eaten already." She said as Johnny walked to his record player. He turned some music on and walked back to her. "Well you couldn't know so I don't blame you." He said as he sat down too. They smiled at each other as they ate the sandwiches in silence. Baby took the orange jus and nipped on it when there was a knock on the door. Johnny jumped up and looked scared. "What?" Baby whispered. "Nobody ever comes to my cabin." He whispered back. "Go on. Open it." She whispered back as he didn't want to. "Hide yourself baby." He whispered and kissed her silently. She sat herself behind a little wall and looked at him. Johnny stroked his hair and walked to the door, when he opened it he saw Neil standing there.

"What is it Neil?" Johnny asked and Baby putted her hands in front of her mouth. "You have seen Frances?" He asked and Johnny shook his head. "I'm just awake Neil. How could I have seen her?" He asked as he kept on looking at Neil. Johnny blocked the doorway and Neil was trying to look inside. "With men like you, you never know." Neil said as he looked at Johnny. "What do you mean?" Johnny asked as he crossed his arms. "Well, you dive with every woman in bed if they want it." Neil said as it sound a bit jealous in Baby's ears. "I don't Neil. Why should I? And what has this got to do with Baby?" Johnny asked and on that moment he could hit himself. "Baby?" Neil asked. Johnny sighed and looked down. "Billy calls Frances like that. I've heard from him that her family and friends always calls her Baby." Johnny explained. "Oh. They must be friends I guess." Neil said. "Yeah, they're friends." Johnny said as he tried to smile at Neil. "Hopefully not too close friends." Neil said as he still was trying to look inside again.

"Have you seen her anyway?" Neil asked as he looked back at Johnny. "Only yesterday evening at the big room. She was dancing with an older man." Johnny answered. "Of course, you were there too. Well since I brought her back to her truck I didn't saw her anymore. So I was wondering." He said. "She could be everywhere, she's a grown up woman you know." Johnny said as he looked at bit protectively at Neil. He wanted to protect Baby so badly that he was almost showing that he's with Baby. Neil looked closely at Johnny and was thinking. "If you see her, can you please say to her that I'm looking for her?" Neil asked. "I will Neil." Johnny said and saw him sighing while he turned around. Johnny looked after him and then closed the door. He putted it on its lock and walked to his chair; Baby came to him and looked at him while Johnny was looking at the ground. "I hate him." Johnny said as he sighed. "This can't go on Johnny. I hate it to keep it a secret like this." Baby said and he looked up at her. "I know. But I don't know what to do with this situation." Johnny said as he grabbed Baby tightly. "I want to protect you from Neil. I don't know how long I can try to hold myself from punching the creep in the face." Johnny said as Baby felt he was becoming angry again.

She grabbed his cheeks and lifted him up. Johnny stood straight and looked in Baby's eyes. Baby smiled at him and she was thinking of a plan. "Please Johnny." Baby said as she gave him a little kiss. "I will try to do something about it this evening." She added and he grabbed her tightly. They kissed again and Johnny started to dance with her when there was a knock on the door again. "Who is it?" Johnny asked this time as he still was holding Baby in his arms. "It's me Billy." Billy said. Johnny sighed deeply and walked to the door. He opened it as he looked at Billy. "What is it?" Johnny asked. "Euhm. Lisa is waiting for her lesson." Billy said a bit hesitated as he saw Baby standing behind Johnny. "Oh shit. I forgot." Johnny said as he turned around. "I promised Lisa a dance lesson today." He said as he looked at Baby. "Doesn't matter I'll come with you." Baby said as she smiled. "No Baby. Don't think Neil is going to be happy if he finds out." Johnny said. Billy looked from Johnny to Baby and back while he waited. "I don't care. Lisa is my cousin, what's he going to do about it? I can say that Lisa asked for me as well to teach her." Baby said as she crossed her arms. Johnny was thinking as Billy was smiling. "She got a point there Johnny." Billy said. "Can you teach?" Johnny asked.

Baby giggled. "You've seen me doing the walls with my uncle yesterday? Or were you being too angry on Neil?" Baby asked as she let her arms fall next to her body. "Yeah, it was great. I could see that you're a championship dancer." Johnny said as he grinned. "Oh you know already?" Billy asked. "Yeah, Baby told me yesterday." Johnny said as he turned to Billy. It was silence for a moment. "Okay, let's go then." Johnny said as he grabbed Baby's hand. Billy walked with them as well. "Neil seems to be frustrated these days." Billy said sarcastically and they all laughed.

**Please do tell me what you think of this. I've got more though, but want to know your opinion.**


	35. Chapter 35

**I do not own the characters of Dirty Dancing. I made this story in a totally other context. Except for Johnny, his past and everything will stay the same, he's only having one extra thing and it's that he loves horse riding. The story isn't being held in the 60's, but it's in the 90's, 1994 to be exactly. The baseline of Dirty Dancing will be coming back in this story. That means that the dance and stuff mostly are going to be the same as in the movie.**

Baby's view:

Billy left us as we came to the building where the dance rooms for lessons are. When we entered we saw Lisa standing there with her father, waiting for Johnny. "Good morning." Robert said as he looked at us. "Baby what are you doing here?" Lisa asked as she didn't smile for this time. 'She doesn't look that happy.' I thought. "I thought as I bumped into Johnny that you would like it if I would help him teaching you. I'm bored anyway." I said with a smile at Lisa. "That's great as I wanted to ask for a lesson as well." Robert said as he smiled happily. Johnny only looked at them all as he saw that Lisa wasn't too happy. "Baby just say the truth. I've asked daddy out yesterday." Lisa said and I looked stupidly at her. "What must I say?" I asked as I looked at Robert, he pulled his shoulders up. Johnny walked to me. "Daddy said you have a relationship with Johnny." Lisa said as she looked at Johnny as well. I sighed deeply and Johnny putted his arms around me to comfort me.

"Lisa please." Robert said as he laid a hand on her shoulder. "It's true Lisa." I said and smiled again. Lisa sighed deeply and smiled back. "I'm so happy for you!" She said as she ran a bit to me for hugging me like an idiot. The men looked stupidly at us as we laughed. "You don't mind?" I asked and she shook her head happily. "I thought you liked Johnny." I said stupidly and Lisa made a fake laugh. Johnny looked puzzled at Robert as he pulled his shoulders up. "So your father said to me anyway." I added. "No that's not true. I find him gorgeous yes." Lisa said and this made Johnny blush. "But I like someone else." She whispered in my ear and then she giggled. I didn't say anything as I hugged her again. "Well let's start the lesson." She said happily as she walked to her father. Johnny walked to the record player to turn some music on.

After the lesson I said goodbye to Robert. "Keep an eye on Lisa please. You know she likes to gossip." I said and he nodded with a smile. "Thank you for the lesson anyway, couldn't have a better teacher than you." He said and I blushed a bit. "Except for Johnny." I said and he chuckled a bit. "Come darling. Let's go to mum." Robert said as he turned to Lisa. "Thank you Baby." Lisa said. "And you too Johnny." She added and he only smiled at her. They walked away and I looked at Johnny. We both began to laugh for some reason.

**Please do tell me what you think of this. I've got more though, but want to know your opinion.**


	36. Chapter 36

**I do not own the characters of Dirty Dancing. I made this story in a totally other context. Except for Johnny, his past and everything will stay the same, he's only having one extra thing and it's that he loves horse riding. The story isn't being held in the 60's, but it's in the 90's, 1994 to be exactly. The baseline of Dirty Dancing will be coming back in this story. That means that the dance and stuff mostly are going to be the same as in the movie.**

Johnny's view:

I laughed with Baby, I couldn't help myself. When we stopped laughing, I looked at her with a smile on my face. "Why is she like that?" I asked and Baby pulled her shoulders up. "Anyway, you're good in teaching." I said as I smiled proudly at her. She walked to me and kissed me. I stroked her cheeks while I sighed for a bit. 'You're the best I ever had.' I thought as I looked in her eyes. She smiled at me and I kissed her. "Let's practice now." She said and I nodded. After hours we did the routines, on the last move I groaned and grabbed to my back. Baby stood straight. "What's the matter?" She asked as she looked at me while I bowed forward with my hands on my back. "Pain." I groaned. "Sit down." She said as she led me to a chair. I made a painful face as I sat down. "Let me take a look." She said. "No. I will be fine in a minute." I said as I sighed deeply. "Johnny, don't be stubborn." She said sternly and I looked up at her. I sighed again as I turned my back to her.

"You weren't concentrated at the end." I said as she was touching my back. "Take your shirt off." She said, not answering my comment. I did what she said and took my shirt off. She started to press on some places till I started to groan again. She did a soft massage and I was enjoying her touches, I closed my eyes as I smiled. "Baby?" I asked again while she was busy with my back. "Yes darling?" She asked and I turned to her. 'She said darling. That's the first time someone said that to me.' I thought and I began to smile happily. "Why weren't you concentrated at the end?" I asked again. "Why you want to know?" She asked as she sighed. "Because I need to, we're doing a show on Thursday and you must be concentrated." I said as I looked a bit confused at her. "Okay, I'll be fair with you." She said and smiled. I waited for her to explain. "I was thinking about my past, I couldn't help it but most of the times this all reminds me of when I was 16." She said and sighed deeply. I could see it relieved her a bit when she told this. I stood up and grabbed her, I hold her tightly and she closed her eyes while she laid her head against my chest.

"Oh Johnny, I'm so sorry. I don't want to think about my past." She said. "Shh." I said as I comforted her while I gave her a kiss on her head. "I understand. If you don't want to practice anymore just say it." I said as she looked up at me. I smiled at her as I stroked her cheek. "No, we must practice. I'm doing this for you and for Penny. I will get over the memories." She said as she smiled back. "Baby you're too good for this world you know." I said as I gave her a kiss. "That's so not true." She said and giggled a bit. "It's true!" I said as I tickled her a bit and she started to laugh. "Come let's practice one thing in here for today." I said. "And then what?" She asked curiously. "Then we're going to practice the lift." I answered and she began to smile happily.

**Please do tell me what you think of this. I've got more though, but want to know your opinion.**


	37. Chapter 37

**I do not own the characters of Dirty Dancing. I made this story in a totally other context. Except for Johnny, his past and everything will stay the same, he's only having one extra thing and it's that he loves horse riding. The story isn't being held in the 60's, but it's in the 90's, 1994 to be exactly. The baseline of Dirty Dancing will be coming back in this story. That means that the dance and stuff mostly are going to be the same as in the movie.**

Writer's view:

"Stand in front of me." Johnny said and so did Baby. Johnny explained a bit what he wanted. "It's for the opening of the dance." He said. Baby nodded as she knew how important openings and ends are for a dance. It tells a lot about the story from the dance. Johnny grabbed her left wrist softly and laid it around his neck, Baby looked at him with a smile and he stroked her arm down to her waist. When he came to her armpit she started to laugh. "That tickles." She said and Johnny sighed a bit. "Try not to laugh. Concentrate a bit." He said. "Okay." Baby said as she tried to stop laughing. They started again, but when Johnny came to her armpit again Baby laughed again. "Okay okay, now you take a break and laugh your total ass off and after that we're going further on." Johnny said as Baby was laughing still. He looked at her with a smile and started to chuckle about her face. Baby stopped laughing after some minutes and she sighed while she hiccupped a bit. "You're finished?" Johnny asked as he grinned at her. "Yeah, sorry it tickles you know." Baby said and Johnny only smiled. "I know, but please concentrate a bit." He said and she only nodded.

"This is totally different from what I'm used to do." Baby explained. "You were planning to do this with Penny as well?" Baby asked again. "Nope, this came in my mind yesterday." Johnny said as he was smiling. "Okay, let's do this again." Baby said as she walked to him. He smiled at her when she stood in front of him again with her back to him. He did it again and this time Baby didn't laugh, Johnny smiled and stopped. "Again." He said as he was enjoying it actually. "Okay." She said. "And then let's dance the first few steps." He said as he gave her a little kiss. They started again and then danced a few steps. "Good. I think the audience will love it." Johnny said as he walked to the record player. He turned it off and took something to drink. Baby walked to him while she took a towel. "I do hope so." She said as she rubbed her face dry. Johnny looked at her as he was drinking.

After a while as Baby sat down and was drinking too, she looked at Johnny who was rubbing his face dry. He looked at the time and sighed. "What is it?" Baby asked. "It's almost 6." He said. "We will practice the lift tomorrow." He added. Baby pulled her eyebrows up from astonishment. "Why is the time going so quick?" Johnny asked. "I don't know." Baby answered. Johnny walked to her with a smile; he grabbed her hands and pulled her from her chair. "Why are you smiling?" She asked. "Because, you're with me." He said as he laid his arms around Baby's waist. "You're with me for the whole day now." She said and giggled. "True." He said as he smiled at her. They kissed for a while; Baby loosened him and looked at him with a smile. "I think I'm going now. Need to get a shower and get dressed for my date." She said as she sighed. Johnny stopped smiling as he thought about that. He actually didn't want her to go on that date anymore; he just wants to be with her this evening. "What is it?" Baby asked as she saw his face. "Neil." He only answered. "Don't worry. I've got a plan." Baby said as she took her drink again. "You've told me already." Johnny said and they didn't say anything for a moment.

"Well I must go now." Baby said without smiling. "Okay. I'm going to ask Billy if he can keep an eye on you. I will be in the big room anyway, so I'm close if he dares to do something to you." Johnny said and tried to smile. "Don't be over protective Johnny. I think I can handle the little creep." Baby said but was smiling at him. They kissed again as Johnny grabbed her tightly, like he didn't want to let her go. When they loosened, Baby gave him one more kiss and walked to the door. "I will see you later on this evening." She said and he only smiled.

**Please do tell me what you think of this. I've got more though, but want to know your opinion.**


	38. Chapter 38

**I do not own the characters of Dirty Dancing. I made this story in a totally other context. Except for Johnny, his past and everything will stay the same, he's only having one extra thing and it's that he loves horse riding. The story isn't being held in the 60's, but it's in the 90's, 1994 to be exactly. The baseline of Dirty Dancing will be coming back in this story. That means that the dance and stuff mostly are going to be the same as in the movie.**

Baby's view:

I walked quickly to my truck, when I arrived there I saw Neil standing at it looking at his watch. I didn't smile anymore when I saw him. 'Stupid little creep.' I thought but kept on walking. When he saw me coming he smiled. "Where were you?" He asked as he tried to give me a kiss on my cheek. I avoided that as I opened my truck. "I was jogging. Why you ask?" I asked him back. He could see that I was sweating so he couldn't think that I wasn't jogging anyway. "The whole day?" He asked. "Well not the whole day, I've walked as well. I love to be in the nature you know." I explained and he only stared at me. "And when I'm in the nature then I always forget about time." I added and he only nodded with a stupid smile on his face. "You didn't forget about our date didn't you?" He asked stupidly. "No I didn't otherwise I wasn't here yet." I said as I stepped into my truck. "You need to do something now?" He asked. "Yes, I wanted to take a shower if you don't mind." I said as I looked at him while I throw the towel in my truck.

"Okay. I'll see you in about an hour or something. Take a good rest; I've got a plan for this evening." He said. "What plan?" I asked as I actually didn't want to know. "You'll see." He said mysteriously. "I'm going to shower now." I said as I stepped in and closed my door. He looked at me and turned around. 'Why doesn't he see that I'm rejecting him?' I thought as I pulled my clothes off. I stepped in my little shower and turned it on. I didn't notice that Neil stopped walking and turned to look at me, which means he saw me being naked for a moment. When I was done, I dried myself and looked for some nice clothes to put on. My mother almost gave me all of my clothes. 'Now I can't choose.' I thought as I took a blue shirt with a horse standing on. "Too childish." I said and took a green one. There was standing 'You see it right!' on and I putted it back in my closet. After almost a half an hour I finally decided what I should wear, I sat on my bed to put my shoes on. I looked at the time and sighed deeply. 'It's now time for the plan; otherwise I will have a stalker.' I thought as I stepped out of my truck.

I walked to the storage, because Neil said to me that I needed to wait there for him. When I looked up, he already was there waiting for me and I didn't smile. 'This is it.' I thought as I walked on to him. "Hello." He said as he smiled while he looked at my body. "Hi." I only said. "You're ready?" He asked as he stuck his arm out to me. "Yeah." I said as I took it. We walked inside to the big room and I looked around for a bit. He wanted to do a bit special by coming thru the back door, which I didn't notice anyway because I was looking around. When I saw Johnny on the dance floor I smiled, he saw me coming inside and tried to smile a bit but I could see he was looking angry at Neil. 'Please don't do anything stupid Johnny.' I thought as Neil walked me to a table that was already dressed up for our date.

Billy saw me walking inside with Neil and he sighed. Neil had asked him to be their waiter for the evening, which was good for Johnny as he asked Billy to keep an eye on me. Billy walked to me and smiled. "Good evening Billy." I said as I saw him coming to me. "Good evening. Please sit down." He said as he pulled a chair a bit back so I could sit on it. Neil sat down too as he kept on looking at me. "What do you want to drink?" Billy asked. "Give us some red wine Billy." Neil said before I could say anything. "And you Frances?" Billy asked. "She wants to have it too." Neil answered and I sighed deeply not to get angry at Neil, so I just nodded. I wasn't a wine drinker; I like beer or whiskey more. Billy walked away and Neil was still looking at me. He sat with his back to the dance floor, which was a good thing because I could keep on looking at Johnny without Neil noticing me doing so.

"So Frances, tell me what do you do in your free time?" He asked and I looked at him for a bit. I was looking at Johnny while I smiled a little bit. I could see he was keeping an eye on me, Penny walked to Johnny to dance with him. I just knew they were talking. 'Penny is trying to hold him quiet.' I thought. "I love to walk." I said. "I already discovered that. You like jogging too and being in the nature. What else you like to do?" He asked. "I love horse riding and dancing." I answered. I just began to love dancing again but he doesn't have to know that. "I don't like animals that much though; they make you filthy and so." He said and chuckled a bit. I didn't react to that as I was looking at Johnny again. Billy came back with some wine and asked what we wanted to eat, I said what I wanted after Neil ordered his meal. I pointed to Billy to come close, so he bowed to me. "Can you say to Johnny that he mustn't get angry, say to him to keep himself down and that I miss him much." I whispered in his ear, Neil was looking curious at me. "Okay." Billy said and he started to smile at me. He walked away as I looked after him.

"What did you say?" Neil asked curious. "Oh something about my truck, forgot to check if I locked it." I said to find a good reason. "Oh ok." He said as he still was smiling. I saw Billy walking to Johnny and whispering in his ear. He first wasn't smiling but then he got a big smile on his face and nodded. He whispered something in Billy's ear and Billy walked away. Johnny looked at me with a smile and winked, I blush a bit which Neil luckily didn't see. Neil asked me a lot of things and on most questions I just made up an answer. I didn't want him to know everything about me. When Billy came with our meals, he laid the plates on the table and bowed to me. "Johnny told me that he misses you as well and that he wants to dance with you." Billy whispered in my ear and I chuckled a little bit while I smiled. Billy smiled at me as well when he stood straight. I pointed him to bow again. "Tell him that I want to dance too and that he must wait till I'm finished here. Tell him that I'll stay the whole night with him as well." I whispered and Billy chuckled a bit. "I will. But don't keep on whispering in my ear the whole evening; it would make Neil very suspicious." Billy whispered back and I looked at Neil. Who was looking curious again.

Billy stood straight again. "Let it taste good to you." He said and he walked off. "What do you 2 have with each other?" Neil asked. "Nothing, why you ask?" I asked him back. "You keep on whispering. You can tell him what you want in the normal way too you know." Neil said and I shook my head. "Why not?" He asked. "Because some things are very private Neil, I trust Billy as he became a very good friend of me." I said and Neil only nodded. "But you can tell me too you know." He said as he started to eat. I didn't react to that and ate something while I looked at Johnny. Billy was standing next to him again, whispering in his ear what I told Billy. I saw his face becoming a bit red as he looked at me, I smiled and Neil smiled back. He thought I was smiling at him. "It's good he?" Neil asked. "Yeah tastes very good." I only answered. Billy came back to the table to give us some more wine and then he bowed to me again. "He said he can't wait for you and that he can't wait as well for this night." Billy whispered and smiled. I only nodded and smiled back, Billy walked away as I ate some bit again.

When we were an hour later, Neil was drinking on his glass while I was looking at the dance floor. Which I was doing for the whole time now, Neil turned a bit and looked at the dancing people. He saw Johnny dancing and looking at us for a bit. Neil turned back to me without a smile. "Do you know Johnny?" He asked and I looked a bit confused at Neil. 'Why does he want to talk about him?' I thought. "Just a little, I know he's a cousin of Billy." I said as I tried to smile. "You need to stay away from him. He isn't to be trusted." Neil said as I was still confused. "Why?" I asked. "He's being very popular with the women and he knows that." Neil answered and I chuckled. "Why should I care about that?" I asked. "Never mind then." Neil said as he smiled again. It was quiet for a moment. "You're still single you said." Neil said pointless, but I just knew he wanted to go somewhere. "Yeah, I am." I answered. "Why are you single? Such a beautiful girl like you must have a good guy you know." He said and I looked at him stupidly. "What do you want to say Neil?" I asked and he looked at the table.

I waited for him to give an answer while I looked at Johnny again. "I just want to know what you think of me." He whispered and I looked at him again. "Why you want to know?" I asked. "Just being interested that's all." He answered. "Look Neil. I shall be very honest with you." I said and he looked at me again. "I like you as a friend, but I'm not looking for a relationship." I said as I was trying to be very honest. I actually don't want to be friends with him though. "That's fair enough. You're interested in someone else?" He asked curiously. "Actually I am at this moment." I answered and smiled now. "Who?" He asked. "Someone from work, but I don't think it's a good idea to be in a relationship with a colleague." I said as I giggled a bit. Neil chuckled as well. "Oh well. You're honest and I appreciate that a lot." He said. "Why is that so?" I asked being a bit puzzled. "Because most women I had, only been with me because of what I'm going to get." He said. "What are you going to get?" I asked curiously. "2 hotels." He answered and chuckled. He stood up as he was still looking at me. I looked at him a bit puzzled.

"I'm going now. I think my grandfather needs me in the back." He said. "You're not angry are you?" I asked. "No I'm not; I think I'm just being a bit disappointed." He said, but he actually was angry. I just could see it on his face. 'Not any chance now again.' I thought. "Neil?" I asked as he wanted to walk away, he turned to me without smiling. "My parents' holiday just keeps on going? I really want them to have a great holiday." I said and he smiled. "Of course Frances, it's already booked for them and you've paid as well." He said as he was still smiling. He stood there for a moment. "Can we be friends?" He asked. "Yeah." I said and stuck my hand out; he shook it as he smiled. He walked away as I looked after him.

**Please do tell me what you think of this. I've got more though, but want to know your opinion.**


	39. Chapter 39

**I do not own the characters of Dirty Dancing. I made this story in a totally other context. Except for Johnny, his past and everything will stay the same, he's only having one extra thing and it's that he loves horse riding. The story isn't being held in the 60's, but it's in the 90's, 1994 to be exactly. The baseline of Dirty Dancing will be coming back in this story. That means that the dance and stuff mostly are going to be the same as in the movie.**

Writer's view:

Johnny saw Neil walking away and smiled. He walked to the table Baby still was sitting at while she was looking after Neil. "You want to dance miss?" Johnny asked as he stood near Baby. She jumped a bit as she heard him. Baby looked at him with a big smile. "That would be nice sir." She said as she took his hand. Johnny smiled happily as they walked to the dance floor. They started to dance slowly on the music as they were looking into each other's eyes. "What did you told him?" Johnny asked curiously. "I told him I wasn't interested in him. He seems to be angry about it, but I don't care." Baby said as she smiled. "That's great; hopefully he won't bother us anymore." Johnny said. "He thinks I'm in love with a colleague." Baby said and giggled. Johnny laughed about it and he gave Baby a little kiss, Penny was looking at them with a smile.

Neil walked back to the big room and saw Billy was busy with the music again. He walked to Billy. "Hey." Neil said and Billy looked at him. "Hello." Billy said as he kept on working. "You know Frances very well don't you?" Neil asked and Billy only nodded. "Do you know if she's really in love with someone else or if she was acting like it?" Neil asked and Billy looked at him a bit confused. "What did she told you?" He asked as if he was afraid that Baby told Neil the truth. "She said she was in love with a colleague, but I don't think that's the truth." Neil said as he sighed. "It's true though, but I don't think it will work." Billy said as Neil looked at the dance floor. "Shame, she's very gorgeous." Neil said and looked at Billy for a moment as Billy was smiling at him. "You can't push her." Billy said but Neil didn't answer to that as he just saw Baby dancing with Johnny.

"They look very happy though." Neil said as he became suspicious. Billy looked at them and tried to figure something out, but he couldn't think of anything. Johnny was smiling happily at Baby as she was dancing with him. "I think it's because they're dancing. They both love to dance you know." Billy said as he only could come up with that after the long moment. Neil was looking at them still and Billy saw he was a bit angry. "Johnny is trying to flirt with her." Neil said and Billy chuckled inside of him. 'Oh god if he would know.' Billy thought. "You're sure they don't know each other that well?" Neil asked. "I don't know actually. I'm not with Baby the whole day you know." Billy said as he knew the real fact. "Oh yeah, Johnny told me that you call Frances Baby." Neil said as he remembered that. On the moment that Johnny wanted to give Baby a kiss, Lisa came to Neil. "Hey Neil." She said with a big smile, Neil looked at her and smiled. "Hey Lisa." He said.

Johnny started to kiss Baby passionately and she laid her arms around his neck. They didn't thought about the fact that Neil could see them and they actually didn't care anymore. Penny slapped Johnny on his butt to distract them a bit. Johnny looked up and saw Penny grinning. "Penny!" Johnny said as he chuckled. "Sorry I had to do that." She said as she stood next to Baby now. "Why?" Johnny asked. "Because there's someone who can see you, I think I was on time." Penny said as she pointed behind her. Johnny looked up and saw Neil talking with Lisa. "I don't care if he would see us, Baby has rejected him." Johnny said as he looked back at Baby. Baby giggled as she looked at the stupid face of Penny. "That doesn't mean he doesn't like Baby anymore you know." Penny said. "So what?" Johnny asked. "I just want to say, be a bit careful." Penny said. "Okay?" She asked and Johnny nodded. Penny looked at Baby with a smile and Baby hugged her for a bit. "You're a great friend you know." Baby said and Penny giggled. "Well thank you. You're sweet Baby." Penny said and Johnny smiled at them. "I'm going now, I'll see you later." Penny said as she hugged Johnny as well.

The next day when Baby and Johnny were walking to the dance rooms, Baby stood still and looked at him. "What is it Baby?" Johnny asked. "Are we going to practice the lift?" She asked anxiously, Johnny chuckled about her face. "Yeah, come let's go." He said as he grabbed her hand. She smiled as they walked to Johnny's car. He wanted to open the door and looked inside. "Shit." He said as he slapped with his both hands on the car. "What is it?" Baby asked. "The keys are still in the car. I forgot them." He said as he looked around. Baby only looked at him when he walked to a light that was sticking in the ground. He kicked at it and pulled it out of the ground; he walked back to the car and broke the little window behind the door. It started to rain heavily now when he opened the door. "You're getting wet he?" He asked as he holds the door open for Baby. She stepped in and opened the other door for Johnny who was walking around the car. He drove off to the forest.

"You're wild!" Baby shrieked as she laughed. Johnny looked at her. "What?" He asked. "You're wild!" She said again and he laughed because of her face. Johnny stopped the car at the edge of the forest some miles away from Kellerman's. They walked hand in hand into the forest till they arrived at a tree that had felt and lies above a little ravine. Baby sat herself at the end, while they had put their shoes off. Johnny walked on the tree to the other side and back. "What are you doing?" Baby asked. "Trying not to fall." He said and smiled. "I want to try the lift you have in mind." Baby said as she looked at him. "I know." He said and walked to her, and then he stopped and looked cheeky at Baby. "What?" She asked stupidly. He pointed with his finger to her to come to him. "No. I don't do this Johnny." Baby said. He walked to her and grabbed her hands; he lifted her up her feet and walked backwards so baby would walk on the tree. They waggled and grabbed each other tightly while they laughed. They danced a bit and walked to the other side and back.

They had fun together as they walked to an open piece of land. "Okay." Johnny said as he stood still in front of Baby. She was looking anxious at him. "You run to me and I lift you up. You stretch your arms to keep yourself in balance while you look like an elegant bird. " He explained and Baby was thinking, then she smiled. "I get you." She said as Johnny smiled. "Good. Let's try." He said as he steps back. Baby run to him and jumped a bit. "Good. Now try to jump a bit higher." Johnny said as he walked back a little further. Baby run to him again and jumped. "Again." He said as he was enjoying it. Baby run to him and jumped a bit too high now. Johnny grabbed her and they felled on the ground, Baby was lying on top of him while they were laughing. "The best place to practice lifts is in the water." Johnny said as he stood up. He lifted Baby on her feet and they walked to the lake.

They practiced in the water, Baby jumped as Johnny lifted her into the air. "Now try to keep balance." He said. "I'm doing that already." Baby said. "Hold on." He said as he was falling back. "No. No." He said and they felled. After 3 times Baby was having her balance now. "Good. That's great!" Johnny said but then they fall again. Baby swam to him and grabbed him as they were laughing. "That was great. You think you can do it?" He asked as Baby was putting her shirt straight, Johnny looked at her and smiled cheeky. "Johnny Castle, don't give me that look will you." Baby said sternly while she laughed. He grabbed her and they felled again. Johnny kissed her when they stood straight again. "But do you think you can do the lift?" He asked as they stopped kissing. "Of course." Baby said as she had her arms around his neck. They kissed again.

**Please do tell me what you think of this. I've got more though, but want to know your opinion.**


	40. Chapter 40

**I do not own the characters of Dirty Dancing. I made this story in a totally other context. Except for Johnny, his past and everything will stay the same, he's only having one extra thing and it's that he loves horse riding. The story isn't being held in the 60's, but it's in the 90's, 1994 to be exactly. The baseline of Dirty Dancing will be coming back in this story. That means that the dance and stuff mostly are going to be the same as in the movie.**

Baby's view:

Some days went by as I had fun with Johnny when I was at Kellerman's. We did practicing for the show a lot, but also made a ride on the horses once. We love to be together, but that's normal when you're in love. It was on Wednesday evening, the day before the show, I was at home as I will be back at Kellerman's tomorrow. I thought of Johnny and was feeling a bit sad now we couldn't practice or whatsoever together. I really love to be at Kellerman's, just because Johnny's working there and it gives me a feeling of freedom. I sat at the table and was eating slowly as I was thinking. My brother was next to me and smiled a bit. My parents and my brother had seen that I'd changed since the weekend. They didn't talk about that on Monday, just to let me be for a bit but my brother wanted to know everything now. "Baby?" He asked as I looked up. He smiled at me and I smiled back. "What's the matter?" He asked. "You've been quiet for the whole time now." He added and I looked at my plate again. "I'm thinking about Johnny." I said as I sighed deeply. My mother came to us as she sat down; she was worried about me as well. "You're being sad honey. What's the matter? Is it that Johnny boy?" She asked as she looked at my brother who nodded.

My father came to the table as he heard my mother asking me about Johnny. "Don't worry about our little girl Marge." He said and we all looked at him. He smiled as he looked at me, which made me smiling too. "Why not? Can't you see she's being sad?" Marge asked. "Yes I can see that, but I know why." He said. "Why dad?" My brother asked him while he looked at my face. "She misses her guy. Let her be for a minute, it's normal that you want to be together when you're in love you know." He said as he was still smiling. I began to blush heavily as the others were looking astonished at my father. 'Could it be that they see I'm with Johnny?' I thought and snapped out of my thoughts when my brother touches my hand. "What?" I asked as I still was blushing. "Is it true what father told us?" He asked curiously. I looked at everyone; they were waiting for an answer. I sighed deeply as I tried to smile again. "Yes, I'm thinking about him. Yes I do miss him very much and yes we're having a relationship." I said very quickly. My mother gasped a bit at me as my father was smiling brightly and my brother grabbed me for a hug. "Oh Baby, I'm so happy for you. You deserve it!" Lewis said as he kissed my cheek. I smiled happily at him as my parents hugged me as well.

The rest of the evening they only were asking me out about Johnny, so I showed them a picture of him as I got it from him yesterday. I was thinking of giving it a place in my truck as I'm most of the time driving. "Oh he's gorgeous Baby." My mother said as she looked at the picture. "Uh oh. Beware of the mom." My brother said teasingly, I slapped him on his arm and my mother laughed. "I've got my own gorgeous man." She said as she looked at my father. "Stop Marge, you're making me blush." He said and we all laughed. My father looked at the picture as he gave it to my brother. "I want to meet him." My brother said as he smiled at me. "You will." I said as I took the picture back. I looked at it for a minute and tuck it back in my wallet. "When?" He asked. "When you're coming to Kellerman's, he can't go away from there for a night." I explained and they nodded. We talked a bit further before I went to bed.

**Please do tell me what you think of this. I've got more though, but want to know your opinion.**


	41. Chapter 41

**I do not own the characters of Dirty Dancing. I made this story in a totally other context. Except for Johnny, his past and everything will stay the same, he's only having one extra thing and it's that he loves horse riding. The story isn't being held in the 60's, but it's in the 90's, 1994 to be exactly. The baseline of Dirty Dancing will be coming back in this story. That means that the dance and stuff mostly are going to be the same as in the movie.**

Johnny's view:

I was wondering how Baby was doing, I'm missing her like hell. I really can't wait till tomorrow, than she'll be back with me again. I lay on my bed, it wasn't that late yet and Penny asked me to come with her and Billy to the staff room but I said I didn't want to go. I was bored and thinking about Baby and our time together. I sighed deeply as I looked at the little table next to my bed; I smiled as I took the picture from it. It was a picture from Baby standing in front of her old truck, so she explained to me. I looked at it as I was smiling. There was a knock on the door and I looked up at the door. "Who is it?" I asked as I sat straight now, the person didn't answer and I stood up as I became curious in who would standing in front of my door. I walked to the door and opened it a little bit.

"Hello Johnny." Viviane said as she smiled at me. "Hello." I said and didn't smile at her. I opened the door a little further but didn't let her in. "Can I come in?" She asked. "Why?" I asked back. "Well I was wondering why I don't get any attention from you anymore besides dancing from time to time." She said as she wanted to walk inside. I laid my hand on the wall to block her way and looked seriously at her. She came close to my face and was still smiling. "I've got something in mind if you're bored." She whispered. "Viviane go away please." I said because I knew what she wanted. I already felt that she was putting some money in my pocket. I sighed deeply as I took the money out and hold it in front of her face. "Come on Johnny." She whispered again. "No. Here take it back; I don't want your money." I said and pushed it in her hand again. She didn't move as she was looking angry at me, but I couldn't care anyway. "Why not? Normally you don't say no." She said and she stroked with one finger on my chest. I sighed deeply because I became very angry now. "If I do this then I will get fired and I'm very tired now so I really want to get some sleep." I said to make an excuse. She only looked at me with an angry face as she turned around to walk away.

I closed the door and locked it; I walked to my record player and turned some music on. I went to a corner as my eyes were caught by some posters. I didn't hang them since last year, which I normally always do to let it look a bit cozier in here. I walked to them and hold one into the air. It was a poster from Peter Mooijweer and his partner from 2 years ago. I sighed deeply as I looked at him. 'You're a great dancer, but you never should have hurt Baby like that.' I thought as I lay the poster aside. I took another one, also from Peter Mooijweer and I lay it on the other one. Then I took the last one, it was a really old one and my favorite one as well. I hold it in front of me and smiled while I looked at it. I saw a very young Peter Mooijweer holding a little girl with brown curly hair. They stood in a dance move and looked at each other with a smile. I looked closer and then I looked at the names. 'Best junior Latin dancers of the world.' Stood above them, I looked beneath them. There was standing 'Peter Mooijweer and his partner Frances Houseman'. My mouth felt open as I looked at her again. 'She really danced with Peter.' I thought as I walked to my bed. I kept on looking at the poster and smiled. 'She must have been 16 back then.' I thought as I looked at the faces. 'She's wonderful still.' I thought as I couldn't stop staring at the poster.

I looked closely at the smiles and the eyes. 'They were in love indeed back then.' I thought as I sighed deeply. "Billy must see this." I said to myself and stood up. I walked to the door and opened it. I ran to the staff room while I had rolled the poster up. I entered the room and looked around, people greeted me. Billy stood there putting another song on and turned when I stood behind him. "Oh hey Johnny, what's the matter? I thought you were tired." Billy said as he was smiling. I smiled at him and took him to the other side of the room. Penny saw us and walked to me as well. "Johnny what are you doing here?" She asked curious. "I was laying on my bed thinking about Baby." I started. "Typical." They both said and grinned. I chuckled a bit. "Well, actually I got disturbed by Viviane Pressman." I said. "What?" Penny shouted. "Well yeah. Anyway it doesn't matter. I've send her away." I said as they looked astonished at me. "Johnny you're not doing these things anymore do you?" Penny asked. "No Penny. I don't and I couldn't anymore though. Baby is too much worth for betraying her." I said and she sighed. "So when she walked away I was looking around in my cabin till I found my posters again." I explained as they were listening to me.

"Again?" Billy asked stupidly and Penny slapped his arm. "Let him talk." She said and Billy rubbed his arm. I looked at them with a smile. "Well yeah, I just found them again. Anyway it doesn't matter now; I was just looking at them." I said and was still smiling. "It's all from Peter Mooijweer, why would you stare at a guy?" Billy asked stupidly. "Billy!" Penny shouted. "Sorry. I don't get it." Billy said as he looked back at me. "Well do you remember my oldest one?" I asked and they shook their heads. "I thought so. Look I've got it here." I said and opened it for them. "They're young on this one." Penny said as she looked at the poster. "Billy?" I asked and he looked at me again. "Do you know Baby's last name?" I asked. "Yeah, Houseman. Why you ask?" He asked. "Oh my god." Penny said as she was gasping. "What?" Billy asked and Penny pointed at the name. Billy's mouth felt open as he took the poster from me. "She must have been 16 here. She won the price for best Latin dance when she was 16." I explained and smiled. Billy only nodded in agreement. "She danced with Peter Mooijweer?" Penny asked stupidly. "Yeah, they were a couple." Billy explained and Penny looked at him. Baby didn't told Penny about her past yet. "You knew Johnny?" She asked as she looked at me. I nodded with a smile.

Penny looked back at the poster. "She looks beautiful on this poster and very young." Penny said as she was smiling. I smiled proudly at them and Billy chuckled about my face. "You know what?" He asked and I shook my head. "It means that you've got Baby with you for all these years already without you knowing it." Billy said as he laughed. I laughed with him. "Yeah." I only said and Penny only smiled. "She must have been doing great dances together with Peter." Penny said. "Yeah well." Billy started as he looked at me. I nodded to him to go on. "He cheated on her when she was 16. That's why she stopped dancing till she met our Johnny here." Billy explained as he looked at Penny. She chuckled as she hugged me.

**Please do tell me what you think of this. I've got more though, but want to know your opinion.**


	42. Chapter 42

**I do not own the characters of Dirty Dancing. I made this story in a totally other context. Except for Johnny, his past and everything will stay the same, he's only having one extra thing and it's that he loves horse riding. The story isn't being held in the 60's, but it's in the 90's, 1994 to be exactly. The baseline of Dirty Dancing will be coming back in this story. That means that the dance and stuff mostly are going to be the same as in the movie.**

Writer's view:

It was Thursday afternoon as Baby arrived at Kellerman's again. Billy and Johnny were standing at the storage gate, Baby smiled happily when she saw him again. She had stared at the picture which she had stick on her dashboard. She stopped and turned her truck off, when she stepped out Johnny grabbed her tightly. "Hey you." Johnny said as they kissed. Billy was opening the doors of her trailer. "Hello." Baby said smiling happily when she laid her arms around his neck. Baby loosened him again as she closed the door. "Today is the big day." Johnny said with a smile. Baby nodded with a smile while she flapped with the paper in the air. "I must go for a moment. Wait here for me." She said and he nodded. She kissed him again and walked inside. Johnny walked to Billy. "You need help?" He asked. "You sound like Baby you know." Billy said as he smiled while Johnny was helping him. Baby came back to help Billy and looked at Johnny as well with a smile. "Can I help?" She asked.

Johnny looked at her. "Nope, you get some rest love." He said and Baby chuckled a bit. "I don't need rest." She said. "You do. It's heavy." He said and Billy laughed. "I'm used to do heavy work Johnny." Baby said as she took some boxes from him, he was standing in the trailer. When they were done Billy stood next to Baby and smiled at her. "Are we going to practice a bit?" Baby asked as she looked at Johnny. "Only if you want." Johnny said as he came out of the trailer. Billy closed the doors. "Well then, let me put my truck on the parking and then we're going to practice." Baby said as she walked to her truck. Johnny walked to the other side. "I'll see you tonight." Billy said as they waved at him. They stepped in the truck and Baby started it again, Johnny looked at her with a smile while she drove to her parking lot. "Is it difficult to drive a truck?" He asked curiously. "Nope it's almost the same as driving in a car, only it's bigger and slower." Baby explained as she looked at him with a smile. "I would like to go with you one day." He said as she stood up from her chair. She walked to him to kiss him softly. "Let's go practice a bit." Baby said and he only smiled at her.

They left the truck and walked to the dance rooms. When they were done practicing, Baby looked at the time. "I'm going to Penny for a bit. I'll see you in a half an hour." Baby said as she kissed him. "Okay." He whispered and smiled. Baby walked to Penny as Johnny looked after her. Penny was at the dressing rooms downstairs and smiled when she saw Baby coming in. "Hello." Penny said as they hugged. "Hey. How are you?" Baby asked. "Fine, here try to put this dress on." Penny said as she took a pink dress, Baby put it on and Penny was looking at it while she pulled at some places. "I do how look?" Baby asked. "You look great Baby." Penny said with a smile. Baby chuckled as Penny was still looking at her. After a moment while Baby was looking at the dress, Penny started to cry. "What is it Penny?" Baby asked. "I'm scared Baby." Penny said. "I'm so scared." She added. "Don't be scared. Everything will be fine." Baby said as she tried to smile a bit, then she grabbed Penny and comforted her a bit.

After 20 minutes, Baby showered herself a bit at the dressing rooms. Penny was looking at the dress as she waited till Baby was finished. "You change clothes in the car. It's about 20 minutes driving as you can't stay there. I always change my clothes in the car anyway." Penny explained as Baby came back with a towel around her hair. "Okay. Do I need to put the dress on now?" Baby asked. "Of course, it's easier if you do." Penny said and smiled. Baby took the dress and Penny helped her to put it on. Baby walked to a mirror and she combed her hair while Penny was putting Baby's clothes in a bag. "I think Johnny is waiting for you." Penny said as she smiled at Baby. "Yeah, almost done." Baby said as she looked in the mirror. "You look really great Baby." Penny said after a moment. Baby turned to her and smiled. "Thank you Penny. You're great too." Baby said as she hugged Penny again. "Well off you go. Let me know how the show went." Penny said and Baby smiled at her. Baby walked outside and saw Johnny standing there; he had a nice smoking on, with a white blouse and white jacket. He turned when he heard a noise behind him. When he saw Baby his smile became bigger. Penny stood in the background looking at them with her hands in front of her. She smiled happily. "You look amazing Baby." Johnny said as he walked to her. "Thank Penny for it." Baby said as she smiled at him. "Thank you so much!" Johnny said happily as he looked at Penny. "Off you go, otherwise you will be too late." Penny said as she walked to them. They hugged her and walked to Johnny's car, they stepped in and Johnny drove to the Sheldrake hotel.

Baby stood in front of Johnny on the stage at the Sheldrake hotel. "Relax a bit." Johnny whispered as Baby was a bit nervous. It's been a very long time that she had stand on a stage, not to mention that many eyes were on her now. "I'm trying. It's way too long ago." She whispered and looked into his eyes. He smiled happily and it made Baby to relax a bit more. "The Sheldrake hotel proudly presents Johnny Castle and partner in Mambo Magic!" It sounded thru the speakers. They started to dance; people were clapping as Johnny made Baby twirl. Baby became relax now and she was more smiling at him now, he notices as he felt she was loose now. "Ready for the lift?" He whispered and she nodded. Johnny stepped back and waited for Baby; she ran to him and jumped. Only she didn't jump high enough and so they couldn't do the lift. "Move on." Johnny whispered as they danced further on. They ended and the audience clapped loudly. They bowed and walked backstage, Johnny took Baby's hand as they walked to his car. They stepped in and Baby was in the back to change her clothes.

"Damn it. I didn't do the lift. How is that possible?" Baby asked as she was taking the dress off. Johnny crabbed a bit on his arm. "You did great." He said as he almost closed his eyes because of a car that passes by. "No I didn't." Baby said as she was putting her pants on. Johnny looked for a second in the mirror as he smiled. "You did great!" He said again in protest. "Gosh, it's been a long time that I did this though." Baby said as she took her shirt. Johnny looked in the mirror again and was looking at her body while he still was smiling. "It doesn't matter Baby, it was great. You're great." Johnny said as Baby came to the front seat. She sat down and looked at Johnny who was smiling at her still. Baby smiled back, they didn't say anything till they arrived at Kellerman's. When they stepped out, Billy ran to them.

**Please do tell me what you think of this. I've got more though, but want to know your opinion.**


	43. Chapter 43

**I do not own the characters of Dirty Dancing. I made this story in a totally other context. Except for Johnny, his past and everything will stay the same, he's only having one extra thing and it's that he loves horse riding. The story isn't being held in the 60's, but it's in the 90's, 1994 to be exactly. The baseline of Dirty Dancing will be coming back in this story. That means that the dance and stuff mostly are going to be the same as in the movie.**

Writer's view:

"What's the matter?" Johnny asked. "It's Penny." He said and they ran to Penny's cabin. When they entered, Penny was lying on the bed being totally sweaty and groaning from pain. "What happened?" Johnny asked. "I heard her screaming. I wanted to enter, but the MD locked the door. I couldn't get in." Billy said very worried. "What's this for a MD anyway?" Johnny asked as he kneeled at the bed. "No worries, Johnny's here." Johnny said as he took her hand. Penny groaned of pain again and Baby ran away. "He used a dirty knife, I saw him taking the knife." Billy said scared. Baby ran to the cabin of her uncle and knocked on the door. He opened it as he was in his pajamas. "What's the matter Baby?" He asked as he saw her worried face. "You need to come with me." Baby said as she was waggling on her feet nervously. "Is there something with Lisa?" He asked as Lisa wasn't at the cabin. "No. But please come with me." Baby said again. He walked away to dress himself quickly as Baby was in a hurry for getting him. He came back to her with his medical suitcase.

They ran back to Penny's cabin and entered. Johnny stood up as he saw Robert coming in. "Let me take a look." He said as he kneeled next to Penny. Baby walked to Johnny and he laid his arm around her while he was afraid looking at Penny. "Will she be alright?" Johnny asked and Robert looked at them for a second. He examined Penny and she groaned of pain again. "Yes this hurts, I know. You will be alright." He said as he gave her a medicine to make it more painless. After some minutes he looked up at Johnny again. "Who did this?" He asked. "Dr. Goldbergh." Billy answered and Robert nodded without smiling. "She will be alright, but she needs some recovery and much rest." Robert said as he stood up again. "How much can I thank you sir?" Johnny asked as he stuck his hand out. Robert shook it and smiled. "Don't thank me, thank Baby." He said as he gave Baby a kiss on her cheek. "I'm off to bed. I will check on her tomorrow morning again." He said and Baby nodded, Billy tried to smile as he walked off.

Penny was asleep now and Billy sat next to her bed looking at her face. "Let's go, she needs to rest." Baby said as she looked at Johnny. He smiled for a bit. "Billy?" Baby asked and he looked up. "Let her be for now. I'm sure she will be alright." Baby said and he stood up. "It's my entire fault." He said as he walked outside. Baby looked puzzled at Johnny and he walked after Billy, leaving Baby behind. She looked at Penny for a moment and then went outside while she closed the door behind her. Johnny walked next to Billy and looked at him. "Billy, you didn't know this as well. Stop on blaming yourself." Johnny said, Billy didn't answer directly. "It is my fault. I was the one who said that the MD was a good one." Billy said while he was looking at the ground as he kept on walking. Johnny grabbed his arm to stop him which made Billy look up at him. "You couldn't know cuz. You only did everything to help Penny, which is great you know." Johnny said and grabbed Billy tightly, who just started to cry. "How will I ever make it right to her?" He asked. "You will. I'm sure Penny will forgive you." Johnny said as he shushed him.

Johnny pushed him a bit away so he could look at Billy's face while he smiled a bit. "Now you go and take a rest okay?" Johnny asked and Billy only nodded. Billy walked to his cabin and Johnny looked after him. Then he walked to his cabin, thinking of where Baby could be now. Baby in the meanwhile was walking to Johnny's cabin as she was thinking about Penny. Then she heard 2 people talking and she dived behind a tree while she looked at them, it was Lisa and Robbie. "Go back to your mommy and daddy Lisa." Robbie said a bit angry as Lisa walked quickly to her cabin while Robbie was following her. Baby looked after her as she was concerned about Lisa, thinking she's taking the wrong guy. Baby sighed deeply when she didn't saw them anymore. She came from behind the tree and walked on to Johnny's cabin as she only just could keep on thinking at what she just had seen. When she arrived at Johnny's cabin she saw there was light coming out of the windows, she smiled as she walked up the stairs.

Baby knocked on the door and waited. She heard Johnny walking to the door. She smiled when she saw him opening the door. Johnny looked curious outside and saw Baby standing there; he smiled and kissed her once. Baby stepped inside and Johnny locked the door behind her. Johnny has taken his blouse off already and was putting some music on. He turned and putted his hands in his pockets as he looked at Baby with a smile. Baby sat down as she looked at him with a smile. "Your uncle was great." Johnny said just to say anything. "Johnny, I just saw something." Baby said. "What?" He asked. "I saw Lisa walking away from Robbie, seems they argued about something." Baby said as she looked down. "What?" Johnny said a bit too loudly and he walked to his bed. "We should do something about it." Baby said. "What should we do?" Johnny asked and turned back to Baby. "Think maybe we should talk to Robert about it, telling him what Robbie did to Penny." Baby said and Johnny sighed deeply. "I don't know Baby." Johnny said. "I mean, he was great how he treated Penny." Johnny said as he looked down. "But what?" Baby asked. "I don't think we need to mess things up, I mean I hate Robbie for what he did to Penny." Johnny said. "I want to protect Lisa you know." Baby said as she stood up. "I know." Johnny said as he looked down. "You're great Baby. They way you are and what you do, I've never met anyone like you before." Johnny whispered as Baby stood in front of him.

"You're great too Johnny." Baby said and he looked up at her. "I'm not. I've got nothing, I want to give you everything but I just can't." Johnny said, Baby laid her hands on his waists and she smiled at him. "The way you want to help people; you've got a real warm heart Johnny. And just being with me is everything I want; you don't need to give me everything. You're everything already." Baby said but Johnny didn't smile. He wasn't happy that he couldn't give anything to Baby. It was silent for a moment till another song started. "Dance with me Johnny." Baby whispered and Johnny looked up again. "What? Here?" He asked stupidly and she nodded. They started to move while Baby stroked his chest; Johnny let Baby bowed backwards while he looked at her. They kissed once as they were looking in each other's eyes. When she came up again she stroked his chest and Johnny sighed a bit with a smile. He pulled her shirt off and threw it on the floor behind her while he laid his arms around her, then they danced again for a bit. Johnny looked at her body as Baby laid her head back. He touched one breast for a bit as Baby stroked his butt.

He took off the bra and kissed her neck slowly, Baby closed her eyes as she was smiling. Johnny turned with Baby in his arms as they were still dancing near the bed. He laid her down and laid himself on top of her while kissing her slowly. When he stopped they looked at each other and smiled. As they slowly were taking their clothes off, while kissing and stroking each other softly. When they were both naked, Johnny lay on top of Baby again and leaned on his elbows. She was stroking his chest and smiled at him while she looked into his eyes. He played a bit with her hair as he was smiling too. "You know how long I longed for this moment?" He whispered and kissed her once. "I can guess." Baby whispered cheeky which made Johnny chuckle a bit. "Where did I hear that before?" He said as Baby giggled a bit. He stroked her breasts softly and Baby closed her eyes while she was enjoying everything Johnny did to her. They took it almost the whole night as they wanted to enjoy each other very much.

**Please do tell me what you think of this. I've got more though, but want to know your opinion.**


	44. Chapter 44

**I do not own the characters of Dirty Dancing. I made this story in a totally other context. Except for Johnny, his past and everything will stay the same, he's only having one extra thing and it's that he loves horse riding. The story isn't being held in the 60's, but it's in the 90's, 1994 to be exactly. The baseline of Dirty Dancing will be coming back in this story. That means that the dance and stuff mostly are going to be the same as in the movie.**

Writer's view:

The next morning Baby woke up and looked at Johnny, she was lying in his arms as he still was asleep. Baby smiled happily and stroked his cheek. He moved a bit as he grabbed her a bit tightly; Baby chuckled a little bit and kissed him softly on his mouth. Then Johnny rolled over as he kissed her back, he lay on top of Baby and opened his eyes while he was still a little sleepy. Baby giggled as she stroked his cheeks. "Morning darling." She whispered and kissed him once. Johnny smiled back and started to yawn for a bit. "Morning love." He said sleepy and pushed himself up on his elbows. Baby was still smiling at him as she stroked his chest now, Johnny groaned of excitement and it made Baby laugh. Johnny grinned at her and he kissed her neck. "That tickles." Baby said as she still was laughing. "Hmm. You know what I want?" He asked cheeky. "I think I can guess though." She whispered as she stopped laughing. Johnny moved his eyebrows up and down as he kissed her for a bit. It took an hour before Johnny stood up from the bed. Baby was still lying on it as she was looking at him with a smile.

Johnny took his pants and put it on as he turned to Baby; he smiled happily at her as Baby pushed herself up on her elbows. "You need to go?" She asked. "Actually, I wanted to take a look at Penny. Want to know how she's doing." Johnny said as he zipped his pants. Baby sat straight on the bed and was going with her hands thru her hair. She sat there naked as she was stretching herself. Johnny looked at her body and smiled with a twinkle in his eyes. "Don't give me that look Johnny Castle." Baby said teasingly. "I know what you're thinking." She added and Johnny chuckled. Baby stood straight and she took her pants as well. "Hmm." Johnny said as he was watching her. "What?" Baby asked as she was putting her bra on. "I just love to look at you." Johnny said as he was smiling at her still having that twinkle in his eyes. When Baby has putted her shirt on she sat back on the bed to put her shoes on, she looked at him with a smile. Johnny was waiting till she was done, then they walked together to Penny's cabin.

Johnny knocked on the door. "Who is it?" Penny asked. "It's me Penny." Johnny said as he opened the door. "Johnny!" She said happily as she saw him entering. "Baby!" She said as well when she saw Baby standing behind Johnny. Baby smiled at her as she walked to the bed. "How are you?" Baby asked after she hugged Penny for a bit. Johnny gave Penny a kiss on her cheek as he was still smiling as well. Johnny laid his arms around Baby again as Baby was smiling at Penny. "I'm feeling fine. Dr. Houseman was here a minute ago. He told me that everything is fine and that I still can have children." Penny said as smiled happily. "That's great." Baby said. "Yeah, really great." Johnny added as they smiled at Penny. Penny looked at them for a moment with a smile. "You 2 look really happy, what happened?" She asked. "Nothing much." Johnny said as he started to blush. Baby chuckles a bit as she kept on smiling at Penny. "Oh I see." Penny said as she sighed a bit. "I'm really happy for you both." Penny said as she looked for a moment at the ceiling. "How did the show went?" She asked as she looked back at them. "Great, Baby did great! The audience loved it." Johnny said excitedly. "I didn't do the lift, but it was good." Baby answered. "You don't look too happy about it." Penny said as she looked at Baby. "Well, I'm a bit of a perfectionist when it comes to dancing." Baby explained and Penny nodded. "Johnny is the same, which is good though." Penny said as she smiled at him. Johnny only smiled back at her.

They talked a little further on, till they heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Penny asked. "It's me Billy." Billy said as he opened the door. He didn't smile as he entered. "Billy." Penny said with a smile, when he came to her she hugged him tightly. Baby and Johnny said goodbye to Billy and Penny as they were leaving the cabin. Billy looked at Penny and he was hesitating a bit. "What is it Billy?" Penny asked. "I'm so sorry!" Billy said as he walked a little circle, he waited for a moment in how he must tell Penny but then he just decided to say sorry. "Sorry for what?" Penny asked. "For letting the MD did this to you. It's my fault; I've said he was a good one." Billy said as he looked at her again. "No worries Billy. I forgive you; you didn't know how the MD was like." Penny said with a smile. Billy looked at her for a moment, she was smiling at him, and then he began to smile too. He hugged her tightly as he was happy not to feel guilty anymore.

**Please do tell me what you think of this. I've got more though, but want to know your opinion.**


	45. Chapter 45

**I do not own the characters of Dirty Dancing. I made this story in a totally other context. Except for Johnny, his past and everything will stay the same, he's only having one extra thing and it's that he loves horse riding. The story isn't being held in the 60's, but it's in the 90's, 1994 to be exactly. The baseline of Dirty Dancing will be coming back in this story. That means that the dance and stuff mostly are going to be the same as in the movie.**

Baby's view:

Weeks went by as I had fun with Johnny when I was at Kellerman's. Neil still didn't know about us being together. Even though it's obvious to see how much we're in love with each other. We danced a lot, but also went horse riding, walking and swimming together. My parents were very happy to see how I had changed in these past few weeks, they were very happy for me as well. It was Thursday evening as I was at home now. Tomorrow, my family will be departing for their holiday at Kellerman's. They said they would depart early, so probably they will be first there. I was helping mum to pack their stuff, especially for my brother because he can't do it. He was very excited; being a week from home will be good for him. I was hoping that he maybe will meet someone there, as most girls rejected him because of his problem or they just want to stay friends with him. I just know he wants a girlfriend, he said he doesn't but I just could feel it.

The next morning I was up early, very excited about today. Because, one I will see Johnny again and two, he will meet my family as well. My father was awake as well and smiled at me as I came downstairs. "You're early." I said as I looked at him while I took something to eat. "Yeah, I just couldn't sleep anymore." He said and smiled back. "Why is that so?" I asked as I sat down. "I'm excited I think, going on a holiday." He said and I chuckled for a bit. "Dad, that's not the only thing he?" I asked. I've told them about Robert being at Kellerman's as well. First my father was shocked, but after a moment he began to smile. "It's the only thing." He said. "No it isn't. I know you'll be seeing your brother again and that makes you a bit nervous." I said as I still was smiling. "Yeah, you're right Baby." He said as I stood up from the chair. He was still eating as he looked at me. "I must go now. I'll see you this afternoon." I said as I hugged my father, he only nodded as he gave me a kiss on my cheek. When I walked to the front door, my mother came down and my brother was asking for her to get out of bed.

I smiled and walked to his bedroom, which was in the back of the house. I opened the door and looked at him. He smiled as he saw me. "Can you help me?" He asked as he pushed himself straight. "Of course." I said as I came to him with the wheelchair. I helped him to sit in it and he kissed me on my cheek. "Good morning by the way." He said and I chuckled. "Good morning." I said as he pushed himself to the living room. I said goodbye to them and stepped in my truck and drove to New Jersey. After the whole day of driving, I finally arrived at Kellerman's. Billy was waiting for me already and smiled as I stopped my truck. "Hello." He said and gave me a kiss on my cheek. "Hey." I said as a smiled at him. "Where's Johnny?" I asked. "He's got a lesson at the moment. I think he will come when he's done." Billy said and I nodded. I walked inside to deliver the paper to Max and when I got outside to help Billy I smiled happily. Johnny was helping him already, when he saw me coming he stopped and walked to me. We kissed for a bit as he laid his arms around me. "I've miss you a lot." He said as he looked in my eyes. "You say that every time I arrive here." I said as I giggled. "Well then, I won't say it anymore if you don't want me to." He said. "No, no, I love to hear it. It makes me feel special." I whispered in his ear and he blushed a bit. We kissed again. "Hey you lovebirds! Do you help me or not?" Billy asked and we laughed.

When we were done and I parked the truck on the parking, I turned it off and looked at Johnny who was smiling at me. "One week left here." Johnny said and sighed. "And then what?" I asked curiously. "Then I can go back to my father to work at the company he's working at." He said and sighed when he looked down. "What company?" I asked. "The union for painters." He said while he acted to be excited, which I could guess he wasn't at all. "What do you really want to do in your life?" I asked. "I want to have an own dancing studio and I want to be with you every single day." He said and smiled at me. "Well your dream can come true if you really want to you know." I said. "I don't know Baby, I need money for it and I don't have any you know that." He said as he sighed again. I didn't react to that as I was thinking about it with a smile. "I'm going for a bit now. I will be soon with you again." I said as I opened my door. "What are you going to do?" He asked. "Looking for my parents, I think they've arrived already." I said and he nodded. "I'm going to take a shower, think Neil wants me to entertain the guests again." He said as we stepped out. "I'll see you this evening again." I said as I kissed him, he grabbed me tightly as he kissed me back.

I walked to the main house while I smiled, when I entered it I looked around. Didn't saw Robert and his family, they must be at their cabin. I was looking for my family till someone patted me on my butt. I jumped and turned around to see who did that. My brother chuckled as he saw my face. "I didn't scared you he?" He asked teasingly. "You did!" I said as I chuckled while I hugged him. "How was the trip?" I asked. "Good. Although dad needed to stop once, because mum needed to pee." He said as he chuckled. I chuckled with him. "Where are mum and dad?" I asked curiously. "There. They're eating." He said and pointed to the left side. "Have you eaten already?" I asked and he nodded. "I just was rolling around for a bit, looking around till I saw you standing here." He said and I stroked his hair. "It's great here Baby. You were right about that." He said as he smiled. I smiled happily at him as I hugged him again; he grabbed me tightly as he was smiling happily. Billy walked inside and saw me hugging a guy in a wheel chair, he was a bit surprised. "You're not cheating on Johnny he?" He asked stupidly as he walked to me. I looked up and smiled happily while I shook my head. Lewis looked at Billy curiously as he turned his wheelchair for a bit. "This is my brother Lewis." I said as I still was smiling. "Oh hello." Billy said as he stuck his hand out to Lewis. "This is one of my best friends here, Billy." I said as I looked at my brother. "Hello Billy." Lewis said as he shook Billy's hand.

"When can I meet your guy Baby?" Lewis asked anxiously and Billy chuckled about it. "Soon, he's preparing himself for entertaining the guests." I explained and he nodded. "I think we'll be family in a year." Billy said as he looked at us. Lewis looked questioningly at Billy. "Billy is Johnny's cousin." I explained and Lewis smiled again. "But don't talk too much about Johnny, the little boss Neil doesn't know we're having a relationship." I said. "Why not?" Lewis asked. "Because he likes your sister as well." Billy said and didn't smile anymore. He looked around and saw Neil coming. "There you have Neil." Billy said as he sighed. Lewis was a bit puzzled, but as his sister told him that he mustn't say a word than he will not doing that. "Hello. I see you found your family." Neil said as he smiled. Lewis looked at him with a weird look on his face. "Billy get to work. The guests are waiting." Neil said as he looked at Billy who walked away. "Yeah, I wanted to eat some bit with them." I said as I looked at Neil. "Okay, I'm going to look for Johnny. He must have been here already, it's always the same with that guy." Neil said as he walked off. Lewis looked after him while he had his eyebrows pulled up. "What a weird guy." He said as I chuckled.

I walked with my brother to my parents and smiled as I arrived at their table. "Hey honey." Dad said as he hugged me. Mum hugged me as well with a big smile on her face. "When did you arrive?" She asked. "Just about an hour ago." I said as I sat down to eat something as well. "Where's your guy?" Dad asked curiously. "He will be coming. Some weird guy Neil is looking for him." Lewis answered and I chuckled. My parents look a bit puzzled. "He's the little boss here." I explained. "And he's got an eye on our Baby." Lewis added and I slapped him on his arm. "Well Baby will never cheat on her guy anyway." Dad said as he smiled. "No way! I will kill her if she's cheating on Johnny with that guy!" Lewis said and I laughed. We talked a bit further on when people started to dance.

**Please do tell me what you think of this. I've got more though, but want to know your opinion.**


	46. Chapter 46

**I do not own the characters of Dirty Dancing. I made this story in a totally other context. Except for Johnny, his past and everything will stay the same, he's only having one extra thing and it's that he loves horse riding. The story isn't being held in the 60's, but it's in the 90's, 1994 to be exactly. The baseline of Dirty Dancing will be coming back in this story. That means that the dance and stuff mostly are going to be the same as in the movie.**

Johnny's view:

I walked to the stables first to see if Penny would be there. I entered as I looked around; I walked to Guido to rub his head for a bit when I heard a noise in the back. I walked to the noise and saw Penny being busy to clean the room up for a bit. "Hey." I said and she looked up. She smiled as I kissed her on her cheek. "Hello." She said and was still working. "Hasn't Baby arrived yet?" She asked. "Yes she did." I said as I smiled. "Let me help you." I said as I wanted to help her. "I'm almost done here Johnny. Why don't you go to your girl?" She asked. "She's with her parents now." I said. "Ow, did they arrive already?" She asked and I only nodded. "She wants me to meet them." I said as I sighed. "Well why not? You're having a relationship you know; sooner or later you'll be meeting her family anyway." Penny said as she still was smiling while she putted the saddles on their places. "I'm a bit scared about it." I said while I looked at the floor, she looked at me and came to me. "I don't think you need to be scared, she told a lot about her family already. It sounds like they must be very nice." Penny said as she hugged me. "That's true. You're coming too?" I asked. "Well I must come you know, entertaining the guests together with you so you can sell lessons." She explained and I chuckled. "That's true." I said.

"I'm going to take a shower when I'm done here." She said as she took a broom. "Okay. I'll be at your cabin." I said and she nodded. "Give me 15 minutes." She said and I nodded as I walked away. I got a shower and walked back to my cabin to change clothes, wanted to look good for Baby's family. Which I still was a bit nervous for meeting them. I was changing pants when there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" I asked. "Neil." He only said and I sighed deeply when I walked to the door. "What's the matter?" I asked as I looked at him after opening my door. "What takes you so long?" He asked and I looked puzzled at him. "You must be at the main house you know." He said. "I know Neil. I'm dressing myself now and then I'm going to get Penny." I said as I smiled for a bit. "Okay. See you in about 15 minutes at the main house, be on time there." Neil said as he walked away. I sighed again as I walked to my bed, I grabbed my black blouse and put it on. When I was done I walked to Penny's cabin and knocked on her door. "I'm ready." She said as she came out of her cabin. I smiled at her as we walked to the main house.

We entered the big room and I looked around for Baby. Penny walked to the dance floor already and so I followed her for a bit. Neil was watching me so I couldn't go to Baby anyway. I watched Neil from the corners of my eyes and saw he was walking to the back again. I actually did dance for a bit with a blond girl who was drooling on me, like they all do. "Sorry, I must go for a bit." I said and loosened her. She looked a bit sad, but she walked to someone else. I looked around again and saw Baby sitting at a table while she was laughing and smiling. My eyes became soft as I looked at her, someone pointed to me and Baby turned around. She smiled happily as she waved to me to come. I sighed deeply and walked to them. 'This is the moment.' I thought as I was almost near them. Baby stood up from her chair and grabbed my hand; I smiled at her as she pulled me to her family. They looked curiously at me and I blushed a little bit. "This is Johnny." Baby said as she looked at her parents. "Hello!" Someone said happily and I looked to my right, when I didn't saw someone I looked down and saw a guy smiling at me. He was sitting in a wheelchair while he stuck his hand out to me. "I'm Lewis. Baby's brother." He said as he was smiling at me. I shook his hand and smiled automatically back. 'He seems to be very nice. Baby must have told him about me.' I thought. "Hello, I'm Johnny as Baby already said." I said.

"I'm Jake, Baby's father and this is my wife Marge." The man said as he stuck his hand out as well. I shook his and looked at Marge. She smiled happily as she stood up; Baby looked at her with a smile as well. Marge walked to me and grabbed me to hug me. I was surprised about this reaction as I hugged her back. "Sit down boy." Jake said as I did. Baby sat next to me and was holding my hand, which was a bit comforting. "You want something to eat? It looks like you can use it at this moment." Marge said as she was sitting down again. I shook my head as I was still a bit shy about the fact that they weren't angry looking people but actually happily smiling at me. "I need to work in a minute." I said and they smiled. "Baby told us you're a dance instructor." Jake said as he still was eating. "Yeah, I teach people to dance here and I must entertain them as well." I explained. Lewis was rolling back and forth and Baby chuckled about him, I was looking at him. "What's the matter with him?" I asked stupidly. "He's been very happy that he's having a holiday now." Baby said as she looked at me, I smiled lovingly at her and kissed her once. Lewis whistled at us and I began to blush. Baby chuckled about my face and then she looked at Lewis who was chuckling about us. "Stop it bro." She said and slapped him on his arm. "I can't help it." He said as he turned his wheelchair around.

Penny walked to me and she patted on my shoulder. I looked up at her and smiled. "You're coming Johnny? I think Neil's going to be here any moment." Penny said as she looked at Baby's family for a bit. Baby smiled at her and Penny smiled back while they hug. "Okay. Go, I'll be there in a second." I said and she turned around. I looked at Baby with a smile. "I must go now." I said and she nodded with a smile. I kissed her again and stood up from the chair. I looked at her parents who only were smiling at me and I walked away to the dance floor.

**Please do tell me what you think of this. I've got more though, but want to know your opinion.**


	47. Chapter 47

**I do not own the characters of Dirty Dancing. I made this story in a totally other context. Except for Johnny, his past and everything will stay the same, he's only having one extra thing and it's that he loves horse riding. The story isn't being held in the 60's, but it's in the 90's, 1994 to be exactly. The baseline of Dirty Dancing will be coming back in this story. That means that the dance and stuff mostly are going to be the same as in the movie.**

Writer's view:

Lewis was staring at Penny and looked after her when she walked away again. Baby saw him looking at her and she smiled. "I think you like someone." Baby said teasingly and Lewis began to blush. "She's gorgeous. You know her?" Lewis asked as he looked at Baby now. "Yeah, she's a very good friend of me. Actually she's Johnny's best friend." Baby explained while she still was smiling at her brother. "Great!" He said which made Baby chuckle for a bit. "Johnny is a very sweet guy Baby." Marge said as she looked at Baby as well. Baby only smiled as she looked at her parents now. "Yeah, seems to be very sweet indeed. Don't let him go okay?" Jake asked and Baby was looking puzzled at him. "What do you mean dad?" Baby asked. "The way he looks at you Baby, he's totally into you." He explained. "And you mustn't let him go; you 2 look like a perfect couple to me." He added which made Baby blush heavily. "Thank you so much." Baby said after a moment as she hugged her parents and her brother. "What for?" Marge asked. "For accepting Johnny, he was afraid you wouldn't accept him." Baby explained and they nodded.

Baby looked at the dance floor as the music started, she saw Johnny dancing with Penny. My parents looked at him as well and smiled. "He's a great dancer Baby." Marge said and Jake nodded. Lewis rolled to the dance floor and stopped aside of it, so he could look at Penny and Johnny while he smiled. Johnny had seen him standing there and smiled at him. The song ended and Lewis clapped for them, he waved at Johnny to come to him. Johnny walked to him and bowed forward. "Is she still single?" Lewis asked as he looked at Penny, who was dancing with someone else now. "Who?" Johnny asked a bit confused. "Your best friend." Lewis said as he looked at Johnny now. Johnny looked at Penny for a second and saw she was looking at Lewis as well. He smiled as he looked back at Lewis. "Yeah, she's still single." Johnny answered as he stood straight again. "Shame I can't dance with her." Lewis said a bit sad as he looked at Penny again. "Her name is Penny." Johnny said after a moment as he still was smiling. "Johnny?" Lewis asked. "Yeah?" Johnny asked curiously. "How old are you?" Lewis asked. "27." Johnny only answered. "That's great, we've got the same age." Lewis said as he chuckled. "Didn't Baby tell you?" Johnny asked stupidly and Lewis shook his head as he was looking at Penny again.

"Go and dance with your guy Baby." Jake said as he smiled. "Yeah, I want to see you dancing again honey." Marge said as she agreed with her husband. Baby smiled and stood up from her chair. She walked to her brother who was talking with Johnny. She saw them smiling and it made her smile as well. "What are you guys talking about?" Baby asked curiously. "Nothing." Lewis said as he turned his wheelchair to Baby. Baby looked at him and saw him blushing a bit. "You're asking Johnny out about Penny aren't you?" Baby asked as she giggled. Lewis was blushing more now. "You go and dance with your guy." Lewis said to change the subject. Johnny looked at Baby with a smile while he stood there with his hands in his pockets, Baby looked up at him and nodded. Johnny smiled happily as he stuck his hand out to her, Baby grabbed his hand and they walked to the dance floor. Lewis smiled as he looked after them; he turned a bit so he could look at them. The music started again and Johnny began to dance with Baby while they were smiling at each other, forgetting the world around them again as they looked into each other's eyes.

Lewis looked happily at them and sighed for bit. 'It's great to see her happy again.' He thought as he was watching them still. He didn't know that Penny came to stand next to him. "Hello." She said and Lewis jumped a bit. He looked at her a bit surprised; he never knew that she would come to him. "Hello." He said and smiled. "Did I scare you?" She asked. "Yeah you did." Lewis said and chuckled a bit. "Sorry for that." Penny said and was still smiling. Lewis smiled back at her. "Shame I can't ask you for a dance." He said as he patted on his wheelchair. "Doesn't matter, I'm Penny." She said. "I already know. I'm Lewis, Baby's brother." He said and he looked back at his sister. Penny looked at them as well. "She's a great dancer isn't she?" Penny asked as she sighed a bit. "Yeah, she's the best dancer in the world." Lewis said softly and Penny looked at him again. "You must love your sister very much." She said as she smiled again. "Yeah I do. And Johnny's a great guy." Lewis said and looked into Penny's eyes. "Yeah the sweetest guy on this planet." Penny said. "That's not true!" He said teasingly and chuckled. Penny looked puzzled. "I'm the sweetest." He said teasingly and she giggled for a bit. Lewis looked at her again. "You want to take a walk?" He asked and she nodded while she smiled at him. He smiled back as he turned his wheelchair; he rolled to the door and looked at Penny. "You're coming?" He asked as Penny only was looking at him, she smiled and walked with him outside.

"It seems that our son likes someone very much." Jake said as he was looking at Lewis who was rolling outside with Penny. "It would be great for him." Marge said as she still was looking at Baby and Johnny. "It would be great to see Baby dancing a competition again." She added and Jake looked at her with a smile. Baby saw her brother rolling outside with Penny and she smiled happily. 'Hopefully he will get happy someday.' She thought and Johnny looked at her. "What's the matter Baby?" He asked curiously. "I think my brother is falling in love. He just rolled outside together with Penny." She said as she looked back at him. "That would be great you know. Penny deserves to be happy." Johnny said and she nodded. "And I'm happy too." She whispered in his ear, Johnny smiled happily at her and kissed her once. He laid his arms around her as they still were dancing; Baby laid her arms around his neck as she looked into his eyes again. They smiled as Johnny gave her a kiss from time to time. "Do not stick so much at each other." They heard someone saying and they looked at Robert who was dancing with his wife. "Oh hello Robert." Baby said and smiled. "How's life?" He asked. "Great. I think there's someone you want to see again." Baby said and she nodded her head into her parent's direction. Robert looked at his brother and smiled. "Thank you." He said as they stopped dancing, they walked to Baby's parents and smiled. Baby could see that they hugged each other tightly and then sat down to talk.

The next day, Baby walked to the cabin of her parents and knocked on the door. Johnny was with her as he was holding her hand. Jake opened it and smiled. "Come on in." He said as he turned around. They walked inside and sat down at the table. "You had breakfast already?" Marge asked. "Not yet." Baby said. "Here you go." She said as she putted some sandwiches on the table again. "I got them from the main house; your father asked if it would have been possible to bring breakfast to the cabin because of your brother." She said and smiled. Baby and Johnny were eating till they heard Lewis asking for help. "I'll go." Baby said and stood up. "He's late awake. What did he do?" She asked as she was at his bedroom door. "I think he had fun with that blond girl." Jake said as he smiled at Johnny. Baby opened the door and smiled. "What did you do last night?" She asked curiously while she helped him into his wheelchair. "None of your business!" He said while he laughed as he rolled to the living room. "Hey Johnny." He said happily when he saw Johnny sitting at the table. "Hello." Johnny said as he smiled at Lewis. Baby came back as she giggled while she shook her head. Lewis was looking like he had a rough night, his hair wasn't combed yet and he was still in his pajamas while he grabbed a sandwich. "Don't you need to get dressed?" Baby asked as she sat next to Johnny again. "In a minute, I'm hungry." Lewis said as he was eating.

"What are you planning to do today?" Baby asked as she looked at her parents. "Relaxing a bit, Robert asked me to go and play a bit of golf with him." Jake said and smiled. "That's great dad!" Baby said happily. "And you bro?" Baby asked and he pulled his shoulders up while he was dreaming. "I think he's dreaming about someone." Johnny whispered and Lewis looked up while he blushed. "You want to know what Penny is doing?" Baby asked and he smiled happily. "I would love to!" He said as he kissed Baby on her cheek. Johnny laughed about his face and Lewis was looking puzzled at him. "What?" He asked stupidly. "Nobody has ever fallen that hard for Penny as you did yesterday." Johnny said and Baby giggled. "She's great!" Lewis said as he laughed with Johnny. "Yeah she is." Johnny agreed as he smiled, he looked at Baby and kissed her lovingly. "Oh please, get a room." Lewis said teasingly as he rolled to his bedroom. Marge stood up and walked to him to help him to get dressed. Johnny chuckles a bit as he looked at Baby with a smile. Jake was reading the papers and peeked for a bit at them with a smile. "I must go." Johnny said as he stood up. "Where to?" Jake asked. "I've got a lesson within 3 minutes." He answered as he smiled at Jake. He kissed Baby lovingly and walked outside, Baby looked after him with a smile.

**Please do tell me what you think of this. I've got more though, but want to know your opinion.**


	48. Chapter 48

**I do not own the characters of Dirty Dancing. I made this story in a totally other context. Except for Johnny, his past and everything will stay the same, he's only having one extra thing and it's that he loves horse riding. The story isn't being held in the 60's, but it's in the 90's, 1994 to be exactly. The baseline of Dirty Dancing will be coming back in this story. That means that the dance and stuff mostly are going to be the same as in the movie.**

Baby's view:

Lewis came back to the living room totally dressed up and he was smiling. "Where's Johnny?" He asked as he rolled to me. "He's having a lesson to give now." I said as I smiled at him. "You look nice." I added and he chuckled a bit. "Let's go!" He said as he rolled to the door, I stood up and followed him outside. "Look!" Lewis said as he rolled to the lake. "What?" I asked curiously as I needed to run after him. "See those birds." He said as he pointed to the middle of the lake. I looked at the birds and smiled. "Beautiful isn't it?" He asked as he looked at me with a smile. "Yeah, looks like they love each other." I said as I laid an arm around him shoulders. Lewis laid his arm around my waist and sighed for a bit. "Looks like you and Johnny." He said teasingly after a moment and I slapped him on his arm. He started to laugh as he rolled away from me. "Wait! What are you going to do?" I asked as I walked after him, he stopped and waited for me. "You said you would show me what Penny is doing." He said as he smiled. I smiled at him as we walked to the stables.

We talked a bit about Penny and Lewis was looking around. "It's really quiet here." He said as he looked at the forest for a bit. "Yeah, I love it here." I said as I looked at him. "You love it here because of the nature or because of Johnny?" He asked teasingly. "Lewis!" I said and he laughed. He rolled a little bit faster just so I couldn't slap on his arm. "Where are we going to anyway?" Lewis asked as he stopped for a bit, waiting till I was near him again. "To the stables, Penny is working there as a carrier and instructor." I said and smiled at him. "Nice." Lewis said as he was dreaming a bit. "What are you thinking off?" I asked curiously after a moment. "How it would be like to ride on a horse." He said as he smiled again. I didn't answer him as I could guess he would love to do things that normal people do. He loves the same things as I do; he only can watch them though. When we arrived at the stables I was looking around till I saw Penny riding on her horse in the horse arena. Lewis saw her too and smiled happily; he rolled to the side of it and grabbed a pole. Penny was galloping a bit and looked up when she saw us coming.

"Hello!" She said as she waved at us with a smile. "She's great." Lewis said as he was watching her riding. "Yeah." I said as I smiled at Penny. Penny stopped and walked to us while she sat on her horse. "Good morning." She said as she was looking at Lewis. He smiled while he blushed a bit. "Good morning Penny." He said as he rolled a little closer to her horse. "You remember my name." Penny said as she giggled a little bit, Lewis only smiled at her. 'Penny looks happy though; never saw her like this before.' I thought as I smiled at them. "May I stroke his head?" Lewis asked. "Of course." Penny said as she still was smiling, Lewis stroked her horse's head as he smiled at her. "He's a nice horse. What's his name?" He asked as he's very interested in horses. "Ulenus." Penny said. "Nice name." Lewis said as he looked at the horse while he was patting on the neck of Ulenus. "You love horses?" Penny asked curiously. "Yeah. Same as my sister here, it's only the fact that I'm paralyzed that I can't ride. Shame I would love to know how it's like to ride on a horse." Lewis said shyly as he looked at me. I only smiled. "I can guess." Penny said as she looked at me as well. "You want to ride Baby?" Penny asked after a moment. "Always, you know that Penny." I said as I smiled at her. "Go and take Guido then." She said and I happily walk to the stables.

"Guido? What horse is he?" Lewis asked curiously. "The favorite one of your sister and of Johnny." Penny answered and they chuckled. "He rides too?" Lewis asked after a moment. "Yeah, I'm teaching him to ride. Maybe I can teach you too." She said and Lewis made big eyes. "Would be nice, but I can't as you know." He said as he sighed a bit. "You know, there are ways to ride on horses while you're paralyzed. Maybe I can make something like that." Penny said as she stepped off her horse. "Really?" Lewis asked and she nodded, he began to smile brightly. "That would be great!" He added happily and grabbed her hand. Penny blushed heavily and I came outside with Guido. Lewis looked at me and smiled while he still was holding Penny's hand. When I came close to them I smiled, while I saw them blushing a bit. "I think I just disturbed something didn't I?" I asked as I smiled. "No you didn't." Penny said. "Actually you did sis, but it doesn't matter." Lewis said at the same time as Penny. They looked at each other and chuckled a bit.

Lewis loosened her hand and rolled to me. "This is Guido?" He asked as he looked at the horse. "Yeah." I said as I still was smiling at him. "He looks nice." He said as he rubbed Guido's head, which just putted his ears forward and pushed with his nose against Lewis' chest. He chuckled as he looked at Guido with a big smile. "Lewis?" Penny asked as she came to us with her horse. "Yes?" He asked and turned a bit. "Would you like to put Ulenus in his stable?" She asked. "I would like, but I don't know if I can." He said. "You can, he's very polite you know." She said as she gave the reins to Lewis. He took them and rolled to the stable while Ulenus was following him. Penny watched him and smiled while she followed him. I looked at them and stepped up on Guido who was waiting for me. I started to ride in the horse arena and patted on Guido's neck from time to time.

**Please do tell me what you think of this. I've got more though, but want to know your opinion.**


	49. Chapter 49

**I do not own the characters of Dirty Dancing. I made this story in a totally other context. Except for Johnny, his past and everything will stay the same, he's only having one extra thing and it's that he loves horse riding. The story isn't being held in the 60's, but it's in the 90's, 1994 to be exactly. The baseline of Dirty Dancing will be coming back in this story. That means that the dance and stuff mostly are going to be the same as in the movie.**

Johnny's view:

I was looking at the Cramers and told them the steps. "Good. You're doing very well." I said as I smiled at them. It's an older couple who comes to Kellerman's for some years now; they love to have lessons from me they said. I looked at my watch. "Sorry to say this, but your time is up now." I said as I walked to the record player. "That's alright." Mrs. Cramers said as she smiled at me. "Yeah, doesn't matter Johnny." Mr. Cramers agreed as he looked at me as well. "When do you want to have a lesson again?" I asked as Mr. Cramers walked to me to give me the money for the lesson. "Next Thursday, if you have the time." He said and smiled again. "That's alright." I said as I looked at them both with a big smile. "Johnny?" Mrs. Cramers asked as she walked to her husband. "Yeah?" I asked. This couple was very nice to me, they always were and I like them very much. "You seem to be very happy lately. I was curious in how it comes that you're being so happy?" She asked as she took her husband's hand. "Yeah, she's telling me that for days now. You know, she's a fan of you." Mr. Cramers said and chuckled. I only smiled at them while I putted the money in my pocket.

I took my towel and dried my face while I was thinking in how to tell them, I know I could trust them anyway. They were still looking curiously at me as I looked back at them. "Well." I said as I sighed a bit. "I'm having a girlfriend now." I finally said and smiled happily now. I was happy that I finally could say it to someone. "Oh that's great Johnny! We're happy for you." Mrs. Cramers said and her husband nodded. "She must be great, because she makes you so happy. I think everyone can see that you're being very happy these days." Mrs. Cramers said. "Come love. It's enough now, let him be." Mr. Cramers said as he took her with him to the door. I only looked after them as they waved at me for a bit. I wanted to be with Baby again and so I walked outside as well. I walked to her parents' cabin, because I thought she would be there. As I was at the door, I knocked on it. I was still being sweaty though, but I couldn't care now as I really wanted to be with Baby. Marge opened the door and smiled at me. "Is Baby here?" I asked as I putted my hands in my pockets. "No she went walking with Lewis. I think they're with Penny." She said. "You want something to drink?" She asked. "No thanks." I said as I smiled at her.

'Baby got a very sweet mum; I think I'm going to like them all.' I thought as I still was smiling. "Off you go to my little girl." She said as she gave me a kiss on my cheek. I blushed a bit, because I never had such a mother in law. She chuckled as she saw me blushing. "Don't blush Johnny, its normal to us to greet and say goodbye to each other by giving a kiss." She explained and I smiled. "But I'm not in the family." I said stupidly. "We already count you in as a family member." She said, I looked at her and was blushing again. "I don't know what to say." I mumbled. "Don't say anything, we like you very much." She said as she still was smiling. I smiled happily at her and gave her a little hug, which did surprise her for a bit. Then she chuckled as she was still looking at me. "First time a son in law did that to me. But off you go now, you must be missing Baby very much." She said. "Thank you." I said as I was looking very happy now. She shook her head as I walked off while smiling.

I walked to the stables and looked around, when I saw Baby riding on Guido I smiled happily. Baby was doing some taming with Guido, who did everything she asked of him. "You're great!" I said and Baby looked up at me. She stopped as I walked to her. "Hey you." She said as she stroked my cheek. I grabbed her hand and gave a kiss on it. "How's he doing it?" I asked as I patted on Guido's neck. "Great, he's doing better and better with the second." Baby said and Guido putted his ears forward while he turned his head to Johnny. "Yeah, you're a great horse." I said as I smiled happily. "Let's go to the forest for a bit." She whispered and I looked at her again. "How?" I asked stupidly. "Jump up. We go together on Guido." She said as she still was smiling and I smiled back. "You jump on the moment I walk with him, it's easier to do it like that than it is when he's standing still." Baby said and I nodded. She walked with him and I run a bit so I could jump up on Guido. I sat behind Baby and grabbed her with my arms; I kissed her cheek as I smiled. I saw her giggling as she wanted to walk to the forest till Penny came outside.

"What are you 2 going to do?" She asked as she smiled. I saw her coming to us and saw Lewis was behind her, coming outside of the stables. I smiled cheeky as Penny came near us. "We wanted to take a ride in the forest." I said as I smiled at Penny. "Well okay, don't come back with the fact that you felled off." Penny said warningly. "I've got Baby with me." I said teasingly. Lewis rolled to us with a big smile on his face. "Hey Johnny, you're done with your lesson?" He asked and I nodded. "Free time now." I said as I winked at him. "Uh oh. You're up to something." Lewis said teasingly and I laughed for a bit. Baby turned her head to look at me and saw the twinkle in my eyes; I always have a twinkle in my eyes when I think about something special. "Hmm. The look on your face says already where you're thinking off Johnny Castle." Baby said as I blushed a bit. Lewis and Penny laughed as Lewis stood next to her now. He grabbed her hand and smiled happily. I looked at them. "Did I miss something?" I asked stupidly. "Nope, you didn't." Penny said as she smiled at Lewis. "Let's go Baby, so they can enjoy each other for a bit." I said teasingly and winked at Lewis, who was blushing heavily now. Baby kicked Guido and we galloped to the forest while Penny and Lewis were looking after us.

**Please do tell me what you think of this. I've got more though, but want to know your opinion.**


	50. Chapter 50

**I do not own the characters of Dirty Dancing. I made this story in a totally other context. Except for Johnny, his past and everything will stay the same, he's only having one extra thing and it's that he loves horse riding. The story isn't being held in the 60's, but it's in the 90's, 1994 to be exactly. The baseline of Dirty Dancing will be coming back in this story. That means that the dance and stuff mostly are going to be the same as in the movie.**

Writer's view:

Johnny grabbed Baby a bit more tightly when she kicked Guido into a gallop. Baby chuckled as she was enjoying the gallop and the feeling of Johnny's body against hers. Baby led Guido to the lake and for this time the horse didn't jumped into the air with his legs. Which did surprise Baby though; even Johnny was surprised about it. Baby looked at Guido who has his ears forward while he was galloping thru the forest now. "He's happy." Baby said and Johnny only smiled. Baby pulled the reins back so that Guido was trotting; she pulled him back till he was walking. Johnny moved a bit as he laid his chin on Baby's left shoulder. He was enjoying the ride with her. Baby kissed his cheek as she was smiling too. "I love this." Johnny whispered and Baby chuckled a bit. "You're romantic you know." Baby said softly and Johnny smiled again at her while giving her a kiss on her cheek. They arrived at the lake, Baby smiled as she thought about their swim moments there. Then she had an idea. "Ever swam with a horse?" Baby asked and Johnny opened his eyes, he was enjoying the moment with his eyes closed. "Nope." He answered. "Then this will be your first time." Baby said as she led Guido to the water, she stopped. "Take your shoes off." Baby said as she was doing this already, Johnny did was he was told as Baby waited for him.

Guido stepped into the water and Johnny gasped a little bit because the water felt very cold in first place. "That's cold." He said and they chuckled a bit. Baby let Guido swam for a bit while they were having fun. Johnny grabbed Baby again and kissed her neck; she laid her head on his right shoulder as she closed her eyes. "It's great doing this together with you." She whispered and Johnny was stroking her hair. "Yeah, everything is great with you." He whispered, Baby opened her eyes and looked at his face. He smiled lovingly at her and they kissed for a bit. Johnny grabbed her a bit tightly as he didn't want to lose Baby. They sat like that for a moment, while Guido was swimming to another side of the lake. "I love you Baby." Johnny whispered in her ear and Baby opened her eyes to look into his eyes. 'He does mean it.' Baby thought and she started to smile happily. Johnny smiled with her as he saw her smile was becoming bigger. "I love you too Johnny." She whispered and Johnny grabbed her tightly again. 'First time someone said it to me while it comes from deep down her heart.' He thought as he kissed Baby passionately while he closed his eyes.

Lewis rolled back to his cabin as he thought about Penny; she said she needed to work on for a bit so he said he would let her be. He was smiling, because Penny said to him that she likes him. 'I hope she wants to be my girlfriend.' He thought as he entered the cabin. "You smell like horses." His mother said as she looked at him. "Yeah, I went to the stables. Penny's working there." He explained and she smiled happily. "I want to take a bath mum." He said as he rolled to the bathroom. She followed him as he was pulling his shirt off. She helped him taking his pants off so she could put him in the bath. She filled the bath while he sat in it. He wasn't ashamed to be naked around his parents; well he doesn't have a choice anyway as he needs his mother's help with everything. "You're fine like this?" She asked as she took a towel and laid it on the little closet next to the bath. "Yeah, thanks mum." He said. "You like to be with horses he? It started when you saw Baby riding the first time." Mum said as she sat down for a bit while she looked at him. "Yeah." Lewis said and looked down, he dreamed a bit. "Penny wants to teach me how to ride." He said as he smiled while he looked at his mum. "How?" She asked stupidly. "Well she said there's a way to let people, who are paralyzed, riding on horses. She said she's going to figure it out and then she will let me ride." Lewis explained. "That's nice of her. You like her he?" She asked as she smiled happily at him.

"Yeah, I think I like her for more than just a friend." Lewis said as he blushed a bit. "That's great son. I hope you will be happy someday. You deserve it." His mum said and he looked down again. He thought about Penny while his mother looked at him with a smile. "I will let you for a moment. Just yell if you need me." She said as she stood up. She walked to the door as Lewis looked up again. "Mom?" He asked and she turned around. "You wouldn't mind if I would try to ride do you?" He asked curiously. "Of course not son." She said and smiled happily at him, he smiled happily back as she went to the living room again. She was reading her book as she was enjoying the holiday. Lewis laid back and closed his eyes as he was enjoying the bath; he really wants to know how it would be like to walk again. He never had a girlfriend in his life, so he really doesn't know how it would be to love someone and how it would be like to share the love with that person. The doctor told him that he was paralyzed from his hips down and he probably never can share love or have children, when he thought about that he sighed deeply. 'I never can please her anyway.' He thought as he opened his eyes again. He heard a knock on the door.

"Enter." He said and thought it would be his mother. When he saw it was Penny he sat straight. "Don't you need to work?" He asked as Penny walked inside and smiled at him. "I'm off for the rest of the day. So I hope of course." She said as she walked to him. "What brings you here?" Lewis asked curiously as Penny sat down on the toilet while she looked at him. 'He looks very manly though.' She thought as she looked at his chest. "Well I was bored for a bit and as Baby and Johnny are still enjoying each other I wanted to enjoy someone too." Penny said teasingly. Lewis blushed a bit. "In what way you mean?" He asked as he lay back again. "In every way you want." Penny said. "Lewis?" She asked after a moment as Lewis was looking down. "Yeah?" He asked as he looked up again. "You never will be able to do it?" Penny asked curiously at him. He blushed a bit as he looked down again, a tear felt of his cheek as he sat straight again. Penny stood up and walked to him. "Sorry, I mustn't have asked you about it." She whispered as she grabbed him. "No, no. It doesn't matter Penny." Lewis said as he tried to smile. "You know I had an accident when I was 7. I told you yesterday about it." Lewis said and she nodded. Penny loosened him and looked in his eyes waiting for him to go on. "Well. I never will be able to do it nor have children, that's what the doctor told me anyway." Lewis said as he took the shampoo. Penny stroked his hair for a bit while she smiled. "I never had a girlfriend in my life and I'm 27 years old you know." Lewis explained. "Isn't that weird?" He asked after he sighed deeply. "What's weird Lewis?" Penny asked. "Well, you know all these things about love and sex and I don't." He said as he rubbed his hair. "I don't think its weird Lewis, besides you already know what love is you know." Penny said and smiled at him.

Lewis looked puzzled at her as he sat there with his hands in his hair. Penny chuckled about his face, she sat on her knees and grabbed his hands, and he looked at her with a smile as she crossed her fingers with his. She bowed forward and gave him a little kiss; Lewis closed his eyes and started to blush. "What's love Penny?" He whispered as he let his hands sag a bit while he was still holding Penny's hands. "Love is about someone who comes up for you, does everything for you, you can talk about everything and so much more. Your family loves you Lewis, that's love as well." Penny explained. "You must have seen a lot of things." He said as he smiled now. "Yeah, a lot of bad things you know. I've been hurt many times before in my life. So I know as well that love can hurt too." Penny whispered. "I don't want to get hurt, even if I don't know how it really feels. I just want to love someone." He whispered as he still was looking in Penny's eyes. "I like you a lot Lewis. From the first moment I saw you yesterday." She whispered as she came close to his face again. Lewis smiled a bit and he started to kiss Penny. After a moment they stopped and Penny smiled at him. "That felt weird." Lewis said as he was blushing heavily now. "That just felt great Lewis." Penny said and smiled. "Never felt that before." She whispered in his ear which made him blush even more.

"You want to be my girlfriend Penny?" He asked after a while, they were looking into each other's eyes. "Yes Lewis. I want to be your girlfriend." She whispered after she thought for a moment. Lewis' smile became bigger and he wanted to grab her. "Easy!" Penny said as she laughed. "Sorry!" Lewis said as he laughed as well. The door opened and they looked at Marge. "What's going on in here?" She asked. "Nothing mom." Lewis said as he still was smiling happily. "Okay, you're ready soon? It's lunch time." She said as she smiled at Penny, who actually was half wet. "Okay mom I will." Lewis said. Marge turned around. "Mom?" Lewis asked. "Yes son?" She asked as she turned her head while she was holding the door handle. "May Penny join us for lunch?" He asked. Marge looked at Penny and back at her son, and then she smiled happily. "Of course son. I think your girl wants to be with you." Marge said and Penny started to blush. She closed the door again and Lewis looked at Penny. "You want to help me?" He asked as he looked at Penny. "Of course." She said happily as she took the towel, when the water was gone and Lewis was drying his hair. Penny had taken another towel and laid it on his wheelchair. "You're strong?" He asked. "I hope so." She said. He laid his arms around her neck and smiled happily; she lifted him up and sat him on his wheelchair. "You're strong." He whispered as he gave her a kiss. Penny giggled.

Penny helped him with drying his legs and feet as Lewis was looking at her with a smile. "You're great Penny, never met someone like you before." He said and she looked up with a smile. "Same here." Penny said as she stood straight. "What did I do?" He asked stupidly as he turned his wheelchair to the door. "Nothing, you just stay yourself and that's what I like the most about you." Penny said as he opened the door. Lewis only smiled as he rolled to his bedroom. Penny walked after him and looked at his parents, she was a bit shy though but they only smiled at her. Penny laid him on his bed and she started to put his pants on, after he chooses which one he wanted. "I sometimes really feel like a big baby." He said and Penny giggled, Lewis grinned as she pulled him straight after she zipped his pants. She helped him in his wheelchair again and gave him the shirt. He was putting it on while she was putting his shoes on. "Let's go." He said as he grabbed her hand, Penny only smiled as they went to his parents. "You're ready?" Marge asked and they nodded.

**Please do tell me what you think of this. I've got more though, but want to know your opinion.**


	51. Chapter 51

**I do not own the characters of Dirty Dancing. I made this story in a totally other context. Except for Johnny, his past and everything will stay the same, he's only having one extra thing and it's that he loves horse riding. The story isn't being held in the 60's, but it's in the 90's, 1994 to be exactly. The baseline of Dirty Dancing will be coming back in this story. That means that the dance and stuff mostly are going to be the same as in the movie.**

Writer's view:

Baby and Johnny were back at the stables, they wanted to step off as Billy came to them. "Hello." He said while he smiled. "Hey Billy." Baby said. "You look wet." He said and chuckled. Johnny chuckled as well as he stepped off. He grabbed the reins so Baby could step off as well. "You had fun?" Billy asked. "Yeah, it was great. What are you doing here?" Johnny asked. "Well I was actually looking for Penny as Neil had asked for her." Billy said. "Isn't she here?" Baby asked and he shook his head. "Why Neil wants to talk to her?" Johnny asked. "I think it's for the final dance, you know within a week it's all over." Billy said as he smiled. "You know where Penny is?" Billy asked after a moment, Johnny shook his head. "She's having her free afternoon now." Johnny said. "I have an idea of where she could be now." Baby said as she took Guido to the stables, she was going to dry him. Johnny and Billy looked at each other and followed her. "Help me Johnny." Baby said as she smiled. Billy was looking at them.

"Where is she?" Billy asked anxiously. "I guess she's with Lewis now." Baby said and Billy gasped. Johnny looked at his cousin and laughed about his face. "What?" Billy asked. "Penny likes Lewis though." Johnny said with a smile. "And Lewis likes Penny." Baby added and she giggled. "But he's." Billy said and stopped when Baby looked sternly at him. "Don't ever say it. He has feelings too you know." Baby said and Billy began to blush heavily. "Sorry. But it's that I never had seen someone like your brother before." Billy said as he looked down. Johnny putted Guido in his stable and came back to Baby. He laid his arm around her and looked at Billy. "You mind if I'm going to change clothes now?" Johnny asked and Billy shook his head. They walked away and Billy followed them. "Baby?" He asked. "Yes Billy?" Baby asked back as she looked at him. "How old is Lisa?" He asked and Johnny looked stupidly at him. "21 I guess." Baby said and this made him smile. "I think I can smell love is in the air." Johnny said teasingly, Billy slapped him.

"You smell your own love Johnny." Billy said and Baby laughed. "I'm going to the main house." Billy said as he walked off while Johnny and Baby walked to his cabin. After Johnny had change clothes they walked to Baby's truck. "You'll be here next weekend too?" Johnny asked as he sat on the bed while Baby was changing clothes. "Yeah, Max said to me that I only have to deliver twice next week. This means I'll be here from Thursday till the end of the season." Baby said as she sat next to him to put her shoes on. "Great!" Johnny said happily as he grabbed her. Baby giggled and kissed him. "Let's go and have some lunch." Baby whispered after they stopped kissing, Johnny looked into her eyes while he smiled. Then they stepped out and walked to the main house. They entered and walked to Baby's brother, Baby smiled as she saw Penny sitting next to Lewis holding each other's hands. Penny saw them coming and smiled happily. "Had a nice ride?" She asked. "Yeah, it was great!" Johnny said and Baby giggled about his reaction. Lewis smiled happily at them and he was eating a sandwich.

**Please do tell me what you think of this. I've got more though, but want to know your opinion.**


	52. Chapter 52

**I do not own the characters of Dirty Dancing. I made this story in a totally other context. Except for Johnny, his past and everything will stay the same, he's only having one extra thing and it's that he loves horse riding. The story isn't being held in the 60's, but it's in the 90's, 1994 to be exactly. The baseline of Dirty Dancing will be coming back in this story. That means that the dance and stuff mostly are going to be the same as in the movie.**

Baby's view:

"Where are mom and dad?" I asked. "Dancing, I think they've got it again." Lewis said as he smiled at me. Johnny sat down for eating some bit as I looked at the dance floor. I smiled when I saw my parents dancing and chuckled a bit. Johnny grabbed my hand and pulled me on his lap, I looked at him as I giggled. Penny and Lewis were looking at us and smiled. "You look like 2 teenagers in love." Lewis said and Penny looked at him. "I just could say that to you as well bro." I said as I saw him smiling at Penny. He began to blush and Johnny pulled his eyebrows up while he was eating his sandwich. "What's between you 2?" Johnny asked when he took something to drink. "We're together now." Lewis said happily and I chuckled about his face. "That's great!" I said as I hugged them both. "Oh Penny, Billy is looking for you." I said as I looked at her now. "Why?" She asked and I pulled my shoulders up. She stood up and looked at Lewis. "He must need me if he asks for me." She said and Lewis grabbed her. She giggled as he pulled her on his lap while laying his arms around her. Johnny and I looked at them with a smile as Lewis kissed her for a bit.

Billy walked to us and saw Penny sitting on Lewis' lap. He didn't smile because he didn't understand why Penny had chosen him. He sighed as he stood still, looking at us. I looked at Billy and smiled. "Hey Billy." I said and he smiled at me. "Hello again." He said as he putted his hands in his pockets. Lewis looked at him with a smile. "Penny, I was looking for you. Neil had asked for you." Billy said as he sat down for a bit. "Why?" Penny asked as she stood up from Lewis' lap. "I don't know." Billy said as he pulled his shoulders up. "Then I must go I guess." Penny said as she kissed Lewis once. She walked off and I looked at Lewis, who was looking a bit sad. "No worries bro. She will be back." I whispered. Johnny was talking with Billy about Penny while Lewis looked back at me. "I know." He said as I hugged him. "Let's take a walk." I said as I stood up from Johnny's lap. He looked at me and patted on my butt. "Hey!" I said as I giggled a bit. Lewis took my hand and we walked off.

We were outside and Lewis stood still while he was looking at a poster that was hanging at the door. "Baby?" He asked as I was looking around. "Yeah?" I asked as I turned to him. "What do you think about doing a competition again?" He asked and I looked puzzled at him. "What do you mean bro?" I asked and walked to him. He pointed at the poster and I looked at it. "I think it would be great if you would do it." He said and smiled. 'Dancing competition at Kellerman's on next Friday. A competition for Ballroom dances and Latin dances.' I was reading on it. "I don't know if I want to." I said as I looked at my brother again. "Why not?" He asked. "I think you've got much potential with Johnny." He added and I looked at him for a second. "Mum and dad said it as well last night." He said again because I didn't say a word. "I don't know if I want to do competitions again Lewis. I've put that in the past you know." I said as I looked back at the poster. "Well I know. But I think it would be great if you would do it with Johnny. You've seen who's coming as well?" He asked as he pointed at the poster. 'Peter Mooijweer and partner will be at the competition.' I read and sighed deeply.

"I don't think I want to." I said as I turned to Lewis. "Why not?" He asked. "It makes me angry if I see him again." I answered and looked down. "When did you saw him Baby?" He asked curiously. "Some weeks ago, when I was refilling my truck. I don't want to think about it bro." I said. Lewis grabbed me into a hug. "It would be great to show him that your dancing with Johnny is much better than it was with him." Lewis whispered and grinned for a bit. "Seems you want to compete against him." I said as I smiled a bit about his face. "Yeah, I would love to see him going down." He said cheeky which made me giggle. "I should ask Johnny if he's interested in the competition." I said and smiled at him. He grabbed my hand and rolled back inside while he smiled happily. I saw Johnny talking to Max who was smiling at him; I stopped as I didn't come near them, because Max didn't know about our relationship.

**Please do tell me what you think of this. I've got more though, but want to know your opinion.**


	53. Chapter 53

**I do not own the characters of Dirty Dancing. I made this story in a totally other context. Except for Johnny, his past and everything will stay the same, he's only having one extra thing and it's that he loves horse riding. The story isn't being held in the 60's, but it's in the 90's, 1994 to be exactly. The baseline of Dirty Dancing will be coming back in this story. That means that the dance and stuff mostly are going to be the same as in the movie.**

Johnny's view:

I stood up when I saw Max coming to me and Billy. He was asking me about Penny and Lewis being together now; it seems that he finds it a bit weird though. I couldn't tell him anything because I actually just heard that they were together. I was very happy for Penny to see her being so happy now, especially after what Robbie did to her. "Johnny." Max said as I looked at him while I putted my hands in my pockets. "Yeah?" I asked as I looked at him. "I know you're having your free time now, but I would like to talk to you for a bit." He said and then he looked at Billy. "Billy, can you please go and do the music for a bit?" Max asked and Billy nodded as he walked away now. I waited for Max to go on. "Sit down Johnny." Max said as I did, he sat down too and smiled a bit at me. I was a bit surprised, because normally Max doesn't act like this to me. "Don't you think I will be good for you as I know what you're doing." Max said. "What?" I asked stupidly. "I know you're in love Johnny but I only don't know with whom." He said and I blushed a bit. "As long as she isn't a guest it's fine, but don't do anything stupid. I've warned you already." Max said and was looking seriously at me. I looked down again.

"I came to you to talk about next Friday." Max said and I looked up again. Being puzzled and curious at the same time. "What's on Friday?" I asked. "Well, I was being busy with it for weeks and since this morning the posters are hanging around about it." Max said and I waited for him to go on. Max looked at me and now I saw he was smiling a bit. "You know you're the best dance instructor here on my mountain." He said. "Yeah." I said. "Well, there's a dance competition here on Friday and I want you to compete for my sake's name." Max said. "How do you mean?" I asked stupidly. "As the dance competition is here, I must let someone of my staff compete otherwise I think the organization will look stupid at me and I don't want that." Max explained. "Okay. But how must I compete?" I asked. "Well, every couple needs to do a Latin dance and a Ballroom dance Johnny. The winner will get about 100.000 dollars as a price, plus a great holiday next year on my mountain." Max explained and I was looking at him with more interest now. "Sound interesting though." I said as I sighed a bit. "I thought that as well. And I want you to compete as like I said, you're my best dance instructor." Max said. "I don't have a partner do I?" I asked stupidly. "Well, choose your partner. I know Penny is too busy with her work, but I can guess you already have someone in mind." Max said as he smiled. I blushed a bit as I nodded with a smile.

"Great! I count you in. I think you need to get started with practicing." Max said as he stood up from the chair. I stood up as well and shook hands with him, he walked away and I sighed as I wanted to look for Baby. I saw her standing there and smiled happily as I walked to her. "Hey love." I said as I kissed her and grabbed her to hug her tightly. Lewis was smiling at me as I smiled back. "Hey, what was that about?" She asked curiously as I loosened her. "Max asked me if I wanted to compete on Friday." I said as I still was smiling, Baby's smile dropped. "What's the matter?" I asked as I lifted her head up. "Baby doesn't know if she wants to compete." Lewis said. "I would love to see her competing though." He added and smiled at his sister. Baby smiled back at him and stroked his hair. "Why Max asked you?" Baby asked as she looked back at me. "Because he wants me to compete for his name, I'm his best dance instructor and he don't want to look stupid at the organization if he doesn't compete." I said and Baby smiled now. It made me smile as well. "What are the prices? If it's something that's totally not interesting I won't do it." Baby said which made me chuckle for a bit. "100.000 dollars and a holiday next year here at Kellerman's." I answered and Baby made big eyes. "That's a lot of money." She said and I nodded. "That's great!" She added and I laughed about her, which Lewis was doing too.

"Baby you just sound like you were 16 again." Lewis said and Baby stopped laughing. "Oh damn! Wrong comment." Lewis said and slapped himself on his face. I looked puzzled from Baby to Lewis and back. Baby looked down again. "What's the matter?" I asked again. "It's about Peter." Lewis answered. "Lewis." Baby said as she looked at her brother. "What's about him?" I asked curiously. "Well." Lewis said and looked at his sister. "You tell." He said. "Peter is at the competition as well." Baby said and sighed. I grabbed her tightly and kissed her. "No worries darling. We will defeat him." I said and Lewis chuckled. "I told you so sis. You must do the competition." Lewis said as he grabbed her hand. Baby smiled at him and looked back at me. "You don't mind that Peter will be coming to here?" She asked. "No not at all Baby. Actually I would love to compete against him together with you." I said happily and she hugged me. "I want him to go down on his face." I whispered and she chuckled a bit while I looked into her eyes. Lewis looked at us and rolled to his parents to tell them the news. "Let's go practice." I whispered and Baby nodded. "First saying to my parents that I'm going to practice." She said as she took me with her.

**Please do tell me what you think of this. I've got more though, but want to know your opinion.**


	54. Chapter 54

**I do not own the characters of Dirty Dancing. I made this story in a totally other context. Except for Johnny, his past and everything will stay the same, he's only having one extra thing and it's that he loves horse riding. The story isn't being held in the 60's, but it's in the 90's, 1994 to be exactly. The baseline of Dirty Dancing will be coming back in this story. That means that the dance and stuff mostly are going to be the same as in the movie.**

Writer's view:

After Baby and Johnny told her parents about the dancing competition they walked outside to the dance rooms. Her parents were very happy to hear that she's doing a competition again. They walked hand in hand and smiled happily. "What dances are we going to do?" Baby asked curiously as she looked at Johnny. "Well for Latin it's obvious. We best can do the Mambo." Johnny said and smiled at her. "Then we surely need to practice the lift." Baby said. "Well, was thinking about changing some bits." Johnny said as he smiled. Baby looked curious at him as they walked inside. "And for Ballroom?" Baby asked excitedly. She loves Ballroom dancing, it's her best. "Which dance you love to do most?" Johnny asked. "I saw you doing the walls with your uncle and it looked magnificent." He added as he smiled proudly. Baby chuckled a bit. "Well I love to do the quickstep though. That's my favorite dance." Baby explained and Johnny stood still. "I did the quickstep for about 2 years here at the shows. It's not an easy dance you know." He said. "I know, but the walls isn't easy as well." Baby said as she walked to him. "Well one question then." Baby said and Johnny looked puzzled at her. "Do you want to have fun or do you want to look like a gentleman?" She asked as she laid her hands on his waists. "My opinion is." Johnny said as he rubbed Baby's upper arms.

"I would like to have fun, but." He said and sighed. "But what Johnny?" Baby asked. "I'm being a bit bored with the quickstep you know." He said. "Well. I know one way though. Just let's dance them both, after that we can see which dance will fit most." Baby said as she still was smiling. Johnny walked to the record player. "You've got Fred Astaire?" Baby asked. "I don't know. Why?" He asked. "For the quickstep." Baby said. Johnny looked thru his music as Baby came to him. "Ah. Here, look at this one." Johnny said as he took the only record he got from Fred Astaire. Baby looked at it and smiled. "Perfect." She said and looked thru his music. "This one we can use to do the walls." She said as she showed it to Johnny. He smiled as he put it on. "You can do the walls?" Baby asked. "Well I think so as I'm a dance instructor you know." He said and Baby giggled.

The music started. "My lady?" Johnny asked as he stuck his hand out to Baby. "Sir." Baby said as she bowed to him on the old fashion way. They started to dance the walls, Baby was very elegant but Johnny was sweating already. She looked at him and stopped. "What?" Baby asked. "I've got the feeling it's going too slow you know." He said. "It isn't a fast dance Johnny. Try to concentrate a bit and keep your upper body straight, that's very important to the walls." Baby said as she pushed his shoulders down. Johnny looked at her as she pushed him into the correct stand of his body, then he started to laugh. "What?" Baby asked stupidly. "I feel like someone who can't dance you know." He said and Baby giggled. "Let's try it again." Baby said. "Sure, but don't try to lead me okay?" He asked. "I don't, but you must know that the walls' my best dance I ever did." She said and Johnny looked at her with a grin on his face. They started again; Johnny was counting the steps and so. "Johnny. You need to go deep down with your legs. Keep your upper body straight and do everything with your legs. Bow them deeply as you turn with me." Baby said to him and he stopped. He groaned of frustration and turned around while he stroked his hair. Baby looked at him and smiled. "I know it's frustrating, but it's important if you want to win with this dance." She said and he turned back to her. "Can we try the quickstep?" He asked. "Well I was wondering why we don't practice both dances. It could come in handy you know." She said and Johnny didn't smile. "Maybe you're right Baby. But the dance is frustrating." He said and Baby giggled again.

"Okay. It's good!" Baby said. "It's actually great, but try to focus this time on your legs again love." She added after they were practicing the walls for about an hour now. Johnny dried his face with the towel and sighed. He looked at Baby and smiled. "I will try to focus on my legs, but you're looking so damn fine that I only can stare at you." He said teasingly as he chuckled a bit. "Johnny Castle. You want to win or not?" Baby asked as she was drinking some bit. "Of course." He said. "Well then try to concentrate on your legs instead of staring at me." She said as she walked to the record player. Johnny laughed has he had fun with the fact that Baby was teaching him a dance. He loved it though. "Come let's do this again." Baby said as the music started again. Johnny walked to her and smiled as he stuck his hand out. They danced again and now Baby was smiling as Johnny was concentrated on his legs while he looked at Baby. When the dance was over Baby loosened him and smiled happily. "That was great!" She said excitedly. "Really?" Johnny asked stupidly. "Yeah, if you can keep this on I'll be sure we will win the competition." She said as she grabbed him. "We need an intro and an end for the dance." He said as he kissed her. "Will be, I want to do the quickstep now. The rest will be for tomorrow and so." Baby said as she loosened him. "We're going to use this song?" Johnny asked. "Yep, the best walls song there is." Baby said as she looked at him. He walked to the record player and took the record out of it. He laid it aside as he took the record of Fred Astaire.

"Why Fred Astaire?" Johnny asked as he put the record in the player. "Listen to it. The song tells a story and together with the dance it would be perfect." Baby said as Johnny turned it on. The song started and Johnny was listening to it while Baby sang a bit along. He looked at her and smiled while he was thinking a bit. "You can see it in front of you he?" Baby asked as she smiled at him. "Yeah, it's a great song." Johnny said as he was putting it on again. He walked to her and grabbed her, they danced the quickstep and Baby giggled as they had fun doing the dance. When the music stopped, they stopped dancing. "That was great!" She said and Johnny chuckled. "Yeah, best to do this one for the Ballroom part." Johnny said and Baby nodded. "Yeah, but we need to get a story." Baby said. "Well I was thinking of putting our story in the dance as the song is about the same thing actually." Johnny said and Baby sat down to think about it. "Maybe you're right. As in the intro, I sit down and look at a glass filled with coke. Then you come and take it away, I stand up and put my hands on my hips as you want to drink. Then you look at me and put the glass down." Baby said and Johnny chuckled about the memory. "And on the end?" He asked. "You lift me up and put me on the chair again while you kiss my hand." Baby said and Johnny thought about it.

Baby waited for him as she stood up to take the record out of it. She took both records and walked to Johnny. "I think it's a great end too." Johnny said as he smiled at her. "Alright. Let's practice on tomorrow. I want to go to my parents for a bit." Baby said as she smiled. "Okay." Johnny said as Baby walked to the door. "Wait for me." He said as he walked after her. They were outside and walked to the cabin of Baby's parents. On their way they heard some voices and looked down, then both of them kneeled and watch them. It was Robert with Lisa and Robbie; he had laid his arm around Robbie's shoulders as he was talking. Baby looked at Johnny and they stood straight again, Johnny looked at her and sighed. "We must do something about it Johnny." Baby said and he looked down. "I don't know what Baby." He said as he looked at her again. "I think it's best to talk to Robert about it, telling him that Robbie had knocked up Penny." Baby said. "Telling him he? I thought you already did." Johnny said as he putted his hands in his pockets. "I thought that I may not say a word to Robert about it, you said that." Baby said. Johnny became angry now for some reason. "I never have told you not to tell him you know. I only said its best not to say anything to anyone as we all can lose our jobs." Johnny said angrily. "But Johnny." Baby said. "No but Baby, if you want to tell him then you must do it." He said as he turned around and walked away.

**Please do tell me what you think of this. I've got more though, but want to know your opinion.**


	55. Chapter 55

**I do not own the characters of Dirty Dancing. I made this story in a totally other context. Except for Johnny, his past and everything will stay the same, he's only having one extra thing and it's that he loves horse riding. The story isn't being held in the 60's, but it's in the 90's, 1994 to be exactly. The baseline of Dirty Dancing will be coming back in this story. That means that the dance and stuff mostly are going to be the same as in the movie.**

Baby's view:

I looked after him and sighed deeply. 'Why did he become angry about it?' I thought as I stood there. I walked slowly to my truck as I wanted to get a shower, when I almost arrived there I saw Neil was coming to me. I was feeling guilty to let Johnny remember about that evening and I wanted to make it right again. "Hey Frances." Neil said as he smiled. "Hey Neil." I said as I tried to smile at him. "What's the matter?" He asked. "Nothing, why you ask?" I asked him back. "Oh just wondering. Have you heard about the competition?" Neil asked and I only nodded. He saw I was holding 2 records in my hand. "Why you have those records? They're from Johnny, I can see." Neil said and I blushed a bit. "Yeah, they're from Johnny." I only answered him as I opened the door of my truck. "You're seeing him?" Neil asked. "Listen Neil." I said as I was thinking in how I must tell him. "So you're with him. I've could have known, how long are you together?" He asked. "Listen Neil, Max has asked Johnny to compete at the competition." I said and he looked surprised. "He must dance for his name, just to give your grandfather a bigger name. Johnny came to me as he doesn't have a partner for the competition, he asked me to dance with him and I just said yes." I ended my story. "Why did he ask you? Penny can dance with him as well." Neil said as he was angry, I just could see it on his face. "Well, Penny still needs to work at the stables and she doesn't get free time from Max to practice with him. Johnny also asked me because." I said and stopped. "Because what?" Neil asked curiously. "Because he knows that I did competitions when I was young." I said and sighed deeply. "You did?" He asked stupidly. "Yeah I did, Johnny said to me that it would be better if he could dance with someone who has the experience." I said as I was looking at his face.

I was waiting for him to say anything, and then he began to smile. "I think Johnny is right then, it would be better for Max you know." He said and I sighed relieved. "Thank you for understanding." I said as I stepped into my truck. "But Frances?" Neil asked. "Yes?" I said as I sat on my seat. "You're sure you don't have a thing with Johnny?" He asked. "I don't give an answer to that question Neil. If you think I have than you may think so, everything I say about that, you don't believe anyway and that's because of the fact that you have a thing for me. Don't think I don't know." I said as I didn't smile at him. I closed my door and stepped to one of my closets after I've laid the records down on the bed. Neil was looking at my truck while he was embarrassed about my reaction, he knows I was right and so he walked away again. I took a shower when I saw him walking away.

**Please do tell me what you think of this. I've got more though, but want to know your opinion.**


	56. Chapter 56

**I do not own the characters of Dirty Dancing. I made this story in a totally other context. Except for Johnny, his past and everything will stay the same, he's only having one extra thing and it's that he loves horse riding. The story isn't being held in the 60's, but it's in the 90's, 1994 to be exactly. The baseline of Dirty Dancing will be coming back in this story. That means that the dance and stuff mostly are going to be the same as in the movie.**

Johnny's view:

I walked to my cabin as I was a bit angry about Baby. 'Why did she have to remember me about that?' I thought as I entered my cabin. I sat on the bed and sighed for a bit, feeling stupid that I became angry. I know she loves her family and Lisa is a cousin, so it's a natural reaction that Baby wants to protect her. 'But what if I lose my job?' I thought and I rubbed my hands thru my hair. I didn't want to lose this job as I needed it for the extra money, but I especially don't want to lose Baby because she became the most important thing in my life. I stood up and changed shirts, and then I decided to go to Penny to talk with her about it. 'Maybe Penny has an answer to that.' I thought as I walked outside. I first walked to the stables, but didn't saw Penny was there so I walked to her cabin. 'I hope she isn't with Lewis now.' I thought as I was walking on. Then I saw Lisa walking with Robbie again and became even angrier now. 'How I would love to punch him on his face.' I thought as I walked up the stairs to Penny's cabin. I knocked on the door and Penny opened it. "Johnny!" She said happily as she hugged me. I entered her cabin and sat down on the bed. She looked at my face and saw I was angry. "What's the matter Johnny?" She asked as she sat down next to me. "We saw Dr. Houseman walking with Lisa and Robbie, he had his arm around him and Baby began about the fact that we must talk to him about Robbie. It just made me think about that night and I became angry." I said and I rubbed my face. Penny only looked at me without smiling now. "She just wants to protect Lisa I think." She said as she rubbed my arm. "I know and I can understand, but every time I think about it I become angry and I'm afraid to lose my job." I said. "Don't you think about that, I think you better can support your girl Johnny. I think she'll realize that you can lose your job, but she's doing it for the best." Penny said and I hugged her tightly. "Maybe you're right." I said as I loosened her. "I didn't need to react to her like that. Gosh I'm so stupid." I said as I looked down. "Sometimes you are stupid indeed Johnny Castle." Penny said as she chuckled a bit.

I looked at her and smiled a bit. "How about you and Lewis?" I asked curiously to change the subject. Penny stopped laughing and looked at me with a smile. "We're together, he asked me today." She said and I hugged her. "That's great, I'm happy to see you're being happy now." I said as I loosened her again. She looked down for a bit. "Johnny?" She asked. "Yeah?" I said. "Do you think a relationship like I have now could work out?" She asked and I thought for a bit. "If you really love each other then there will be nothing in this world to destroy your relationship Penny." I said as I to try to be wise. "Wise ass." Penny said teasingly and chuckled a bit. "What? You just ask my opinion and Lewis is a great guy though." I said stupidly. "I know Johnny, the best guy I ever met besides you." Penny said as she gave me a kiss on my cheek. "Well then, why you ask if your relationship could work?" I asked. She only looked at me while she was thinking. "Well, you know that normal people want to have sex if they're in love with each other. Just like you and Baby do, but with Lewis it's different you know." Penny said a bit hesitated. "How do you mean Penny?" I asked. "Well, the fact that he's paralyzed. He's paralyzed from his hips down, so that means he can't have sex as well. You get me?" She asked and I smiled. "Penny, sex isn't the most important thing in a relationship." I said. "Yes it does count, to show each other's feelings and love but there are other ways to enjoy each other you know." I said as I was choosing my words carefully.

"But someday I will want to have sex you know. I think it's a natural feeling to have." Penny said. "Why you hesitate about yourself? Penetration isn't the most important thing about sex you know." I said as I was wondering how it could come I was so wise right now. "I didn't know you were clever." Penny said and giggled, I just pulled my shoulders up. Penny stood up and sighed a bit. "I think you're right Johnny." She said as she smiled. I only smiled back at her. "You'll find a way to enjoy each other anyway Penny, just don't think too much about it okay?" I asked as I stood up to hug her. "Yeah, you're right and Lewis is great! I think I'm going to love him very much someday." She said and I smiled at her. "I'm sure of that." I said as I loosened her again. I sat down on the bed as I was thinking about Baby again till there was a knock on the door.

**Please do tell me what you think of this. I've got more though, but want to know your opinion.**


	57. Chapter 57

**I do not own the characters of Dirty Dancing. I made this story in a totally other context. Except for Johnny, his past and everything will stay the same, he's only having one extra thing and it's that he loves horse riding. The story isn't being held in the 60's, but it's in the 90's, 1994 to be exactly. The baseline of Dirty Dancing will be coming back in this story. That means that the dance and stuff mostly are going to be the same as in the movie.**

Writer's view:

Baby knocked on the door and Penny opened it a bit. "Hey." Penny said with a smile. "Hey. Have you seen Johnny?" Baby asked and Penny opened the door totally so Baby could see Johnny sitting on the bed. He stood up and walked outside while Penny closed the door for a bit. Johnny walked to the railing of the little terrace and crossed his arms, thinking in how he could say sorry to Baby. Baby walked to him and laid her hands on his arms while she kissed his back. "I'm so sorry Johnny." Baby whispered. Johnny looked down as he sighed a bit, he wanted to turn around when Robbie passed by and looked at them. "I see I picked the wrong girl." Robbie said as he stopped walking. "But that's okay, I will find a way." He said but didn't finished his sentence as Johnny jumped over the railing and started to punch on Robbie's face. He grabbed Robbie by his shirt and pushed him against the railing, he let him go as Robbie was feeling on his lip while he looked at Johnny. "Hit me." Johnny said as he pointed to his face. Robbie did and Johnny punched him in his stomach so he would bow, then he punched on Robbie's back so he would fall onto the ground. Johnny grabbed his shirt and made a fist with his other hand. He looked at Robbie and pushed him to the ground. "You're not worth it." Johnny said breathing heavily. "You're not worth it." He said again as Robbie was standing on his feet.

Other staff members were watching the fight and Baby was looking scared at Johnny. Penny came outside to see what was happening and she was looking scared as well. Johnny walked backwards as he watched Robbie standing up and walking away slowly. Johnny looked at Penny, who walked back inside her cabin, then he looked at Baby and she just was looking at him. He walked to her and laid his hands on the railing while he was looking into her eyes. She started to smile and he grabbed her tightly while she laid her arms around his head. "Oh Johnny." Baby whispered and he looked up while he was still holding her tightly and breathing heavily. "I love you." He whispered and she bowed to kiss him. "I'm so sorry Johnny. I didn't want to make you angry." Baby said as they stopped kissing. "I mustn't have been angry; I know you want to protect your family Baby." Johnny said as he was still having his arms around her. She stroked his cheeks as she smiled at him. "You're coming with me or you're staying here?" Baby asked. "Where to?" Johnny asked curiously. "To my parents. I want to ask about their opinion about the dances we've choose for the competition." Baby said and smiled. "Alright." Johnny said and they walked first to Baby's truck. She forgot about the records.

When they arrived at the cabin, Baby knocked on the door. Lewis opened it and smiled. "Hey." Baby said as she gave him a kiss. She walked inside and greeted her parents. Johnny and Lewis shook hands as they were smiling. When Johnny entered he shook hands with Jake and gave Marge a kiss on her cheek. "What did you do?" She asked as she looked at his face. His lip had bled for a bit; Johnny touched his lips and pulled his shoulders up. He sat down as Baby was looking at him. "Let me take care of that for a bit." Marge said as she walked to the bathroom. "You fought?" Lewis asked as he came near Johnny, who was sighing for a bit. "Don't ask. We will explain it later." Baby said and Johnny squeezed a bit on Baby's hand while he smiled. "Did you 2 eat already?" Jake asked as he looked up from his book. "Not yet dad." Baby said. "Great, I wanted to ask if you would like to come with us to the main house for dinner." He said as he was smiling, Johnny only smiled at him. He was himself not feeling totally comfortable yet and Baby knows, so she was trying to comfort him a bit. Marge came back and sat herself in front of Johnny while she looked at his lip. "It's nothing bad though, but it needs cleaning up a bit." She said as she putted something on a tissue, Johnny looked at her and tried to smile. "This can hurt a bit you know." She said as she touched his lip for a bit. Johnny groaned as he closed his eyes, Baby rubbed his hand. "It will be fine in a few days." Marge said as she was done. Johnny opened his eyes again and looked at her. She was smiling and he smiled back, but groaned for a bit again.

Lewis chuckled a bit about his face. "Aren't you going to your girl?" Baby asked as she looked at him. "I'll see her tonight in the main house again." Lewis said as he smiled happily. Johnny patted on his shoulders and putted his thumb up while he tried to smile, Lewis laughed about his face as he turned his wheelchair. He was feeling the pain now, because he's relaxing a bit. "Damn it." He said and Baby looked at him. "It does hurt." He added and Baby chuckled a bit. "You shouldn't have done it you know." Baby said and her parents were looking at them, they were curious in what happened. "Sorry, I couldn't stop myself you know." He said as he tried to drink something which Marge gave him a second ago. "What happened?" Jake asked now and Lewis also was looking curious. "Don't ask Jake." Marge said as she sat down while she was curious herself as well. "Johnny fought indeed." Baby said and looked at them. "Why?" Lewis asked as he looked at Johnny again. "Well it's a long story though." Johnny said and looked at Baby. She nodded with a smile. "Tell them. I don't want to." He said as he drinks again. They looked curious at Baby.

"Well a waiter here who calls himself Robbie Gould." Baby said and they looked at each other. "He had knocked up Penny weeks ago." Baby said again. "What?" Lewis said as he became concerned. "She's still pregnant?" He asked after a moment and Baby and Johnny shook their heads. He sighed relieved. "Robert did care for her after another doctor messed it up." Baby said. "But anyway, Robbie didn't want to know about it and didn't want to help Penny as well." She said. "Man what an asshole. I want to punch him for doing such things to Penny." Lewis said as he bites on his lip. "Luckily my brother was here then." Jake said and smiled. "That's why you fought. You saw Robbie." Marge said and looked at Johnny who only nodded without smiling. "I can guess you must have been angry." She said. "Still am though." Johnny said. "I know how you feel." Lewis said as he rolled to Johnny. "Thank you anyway for helping Penny." He added and Johnny chuckled a bit. "My pleasure mate." Johnny said as he patted on Lewis' shoulder. "Here look at these and tell me what you think about them." Baby said as she gave the records to her parents. They looked at it and smiled.

"It's for the competition?" Marge asked and Baby nodded. "Hmm. You're going to do a quickstep?" She asked. "How do you know?" Johnny asked stupidly. "Fred Astaire son, it's an upbeat rhythm you know and Baby here did a quickstep on this song before." Marge said as she smiled happily. "You didn't tell me." Johnny said as he looked at Baby who was blushing for a bit. "I didn't think about telling you. Sorry." She said and Johnny kissed her. "Doesn't matter." He whispered. "What dance you want to do on this one?" Jake asked as he holds up the other record. "It's for a walls, but as you know we choose the quickstep already for Ballroom." Baby said. "But why you have a song for a walls?" He asked. "As you know, the winner needs to do a different dance as they did on the competition. So that's why I choose this one." Baby said. "Why don't you do the walls at the competition? It's your best dance sweetheart." Marge said. Johnny only was listening to them as he was thinking about their practicing. "Johnny here has a little trouble with the walls." Baby said as she chuckled. "Hey!" He said as he chuckled as well. "I can guess, it's a difficult dance anyway. What about Latin?" Marge asked. "We're doing the Mambo for Latin." Johnny said and smiled. "Mambo?" Jake asked stupidly and they nodded. "That's difficult isn't it?" He asked. "Well, we already know how to dance the Mambo. So the choice was logical." Johnny said and smiled. "Already? Baby what didn't you told us?" Marge asked curious. "Baby and I danced the Mambo on a show weeks ago. As Penny was in trouble, Baby said she wanted to help me and Penny out." Johnny explained. "Ah. And since that time you felt in love he?" Jake asked while he grinned a bit. "Nope, we were already before that." Baby said and smiled happily.

Jake looked stupidly at them as they chuckled about his face. "Alright, but where's the record for the dance?" Jake asked. "I only see 2 records here." He added. "I haven't chosen a record yet for the dance." Johnny said as he smiled. "Well, maybe I've got something." Marge said as she stood up. She walked to the bedroom and came back after a moment holding a record in her hand. She gave it to Baby while she sat down again. Baby looked at it and smiled. "It's a great song." Baby said as she handed it over to Johnny. "Hungry eyes?" Johnny asked stupidly. "I never heard of this one." He added. "It's great though and I think it will perfectly fit with the dance." Baby said as she looked at him. "Come." Marge said as she stood up again. "Let me put it on, so you can hear it." She said as Johnny gave her the record. She walked to the player and put the music on. Johnny listened to the music as he looked into Baby's eyes, she was smiling and Johnny smiled back while he was drowning into her eyes. "It's great." Johnny said excited. "Yeah, I could have guessed that already." Baby said and Johnny blushed. "It's a song where you're going to dream on isn't it?" Lewis asked as he looked at Johnny with a smile. "Yeah." Johnny answered as he was still blushing; Lewis chuckled and patted on Johnny's shoulder for a bit.

"Let's get something to eat and have fun." Jake said as he stood up. They all stood up and walked outside. Lewis was already on the path that leads to the main house, he was very excited again. "I think he's in love you know." Johnny said as he was holding Baby's hand. "Yeah he is, he looks very happy." Baby said as she smiled at Johnny. He kissed her lovingly as they walked behind Baby's parents, who were holding each other's hand as well while they were talking. Penny had seen Lewis rolling to the main house and smiled happily as she run to him. Lewis grabbed her and gave her a kiss, she looked up and greeted his parents and Baby and Johnny. "You look terrible Johnny." Penny said after she had given him a kiss on his cheek. "Yeah, lovingly isn't it?" Johnny said as he grinned for a bit. Penny chuckled when Lewis was next to her and took her hand. "Yeah, very lovingly. I still think you shouldn't have punched him though. I do hope you will not getting any trouble with the bosses now." Penny said as she didn't smile anymore at Johnny. "Penny?" Lewis asked. "Yeah?" She asked as she looked at him with a smile. "I would have punched that guy as well you know." He said and Penny looked astonished. "Yeah I know everything and I've thanked Johnny for doing so." Lewis added and chuckled a bit. She stroked his hair as she giggled for a bit. "You don't mind what happened?" She whispered in his ear. "No I don't. I'm happy you're still alive you know." Lewis whispered back and gave her a kiss. "Otherwise I never had met you." He added and Penny blushed heavily. They walked inside, had some dinner and talked a lot while Baby and Johnny danced from time to time.

**Please do tell me what you think of this. I've got more though, but want to know your opinion.**


	58. Chapter 58

**I do not own the characters of Dirty Dancing. I made this story in a totally other context. Except for Johnny, his past and everything will stay the same, he's only having one extra thing and it's that he loves horse riding. The story isn't being held in the 60's, but it's in the 90's, 1994 to be exactly. The baseline of Dirty Dancing will be coming back in this story. That means that the dance and stuff mostly are going to be the same as in the movie.**

Writer's view:

Days went by as Baby and Johnny practiced a lot, besides the days Baby wasn't at Kellerman's. She got her little holiday since yesterday. Today it was the big day; Baby and Johnny were practicing in the morning. After that they went to lunch with her parents and talked about this evening. "Ah it feels the same like years ago." Marge said as she smiled while they were eating. Jake nodded as he was excited about this evening as well. Johnny was nervous and didn't say a word while he was trying to eat something. "Don't be nervous Johnny." Lewis said as he was holding Penny's hand. She got the day off today, everyone on Kellerman's was excited about the competition anyway that's why Max gave everyone a day off except for the waiters. "I can't help myself." Johnny said as he smiled a bit. "You will be doing great. I'm sure of that." Penny said as she was smiling as well. When they were done eating Baby stood up again. "What are you going to do?" Johnny asked as everyone was looking at her. "Practicing, we need to practice." Baby said. Jake chuckled as he shook his head. "Typical." Marge said. "Go. Go." Lewis said as he pushed Johnny from his chair. He smiled and walked with Baby to the dancing rooms again.

"Haven't we got practiced enough yet?" Johnny asked as they entered the room. "Yeah, we did. I just wanted to be alone with you and relax a bit." Baby said as Johnny stood still in the middle of the dance floor. "So, what are we doing here then?" Johnny asked as he watched Baby walking to the record player. The song started as she walked back to him. "Dancing to relax a bit." She smiled. Johnny smiled at her happily now. "Let's cha cha." Baby said as she stood in her position. Johnny smiled cheeky as they started to dance the cha cha. After a few steps Johnny grabbed her and wanted to kiss her belly as Baby was wearing a white blouse which she made a knot in. "Where're the freezing arms?" Baby asked as she smiled while she pushed Johnny away from her. "Spaghetti arms. This is my dance space and that's yours. Let's cha cha again." Baby said as Johnny stood still while his arms where in a way that he wanted to grab her again. He nodded and smiled while he stood in position again. After a few steps Johnny grabbed her again and went down with his head, she grabbed his head and pulled him up. "Don't look down, look right here." She said as she pointed to her eyes. Then she started to dance on her own the cha cha and Johnny let himself fall on the ground. They sang along with the song. "Silvia?" Johnny sang. "Yes Mickey?" Baby sang. "How you call your loverboy?" Johnny sang. "Come here loverboy!" Baby sang. "And if he doesn't answer?" Johnny sang as he was still lying on the floor. "Oh loverboy." Baby sang as she turned to him. Johnny sat on his knees. "And if he still doesn't answer?" He sang. "I simply say. Baby. Oh baby. My sweet baby. You're the one." Baby sang as she went on her knees and crawled to him, Johnny crawled to her and when they were close to each other, Johnny was kissing her belly again while he laid his arms around her. Baby grabbed his head again as they stood up together while dancing close to each other, Baby was still singing along with the song. Johnny looked in the mirror for a moment and then he looked at Baby with a smile. They were dancing a bit dirty while they were looking at each other with a smile.

They didn't notice that Neil was coming inside, when he was upstairs he saw them dancing and his mouth felt open. "Euhm, Johnny." He said and they loosened each other quickly. "Having fun?" He asked a bit irritated while he looked at Baby for a moment. Baby didn't answer him as she looked down for a bit. Johnny walked to the record player and turned it off, the music cracked loudly and Neil looked at him. "Johnny." Neil said as he walked to Johnny. "What Neil?" Johnny asked and he was irritated as well because the little creep disturbed their moment together. "My grandfather had put me in charge of the final show on Sunday." Neil said as he looked at Johnny. "And I was thinking. You always do the final dance." Neil said and Johnny was holding the record in his hands as he looked at Neil. "Last few years you did the quickstep, so I was thinking about doing something completely different." Neil said. "What Neil?" Johnny asked. "I was thinking of the Pachanga." Neil said and Johnny laid the record down. "The pachanga? Great idea Neil." Johnny said and he didn't look at him. "Well, you can do the quickstep again if you want, but then I will find someone else for next year who." Neil said and couldn't finish his sentence as Johnny interrupted him. "Fine Neil. The pachanga on the final show, it's a great idea." Johnny said as he tried to sound enthusiastically. Neil walked to Baby and he looked at her. "Try not to be too close with him Frances; he isn't to be trusted as all the women like him very much." He said softly and Johnny punched on the player. Neil looked up as Johnny had turned himself to Neil, he was looking angry and so he folded his arms.

"What Johnny?" Neil asked. Baby walked away from Neil and sat herself down to drink something. "Why are you telling these things about me Neil?" Johnny asked. "Because, it's the truth and Frances deserve to know the truth about you." Neil said as he looked at Baby who was sighing deeply. She stood up and walked to Johnny. "Neil. Please do go before things will get worse in here." Baby said. "What?" Neil asked. "I know Johnny and I will not be strong enough to hold him back if you keep on going you know." Baby said warningly. Johnny grabbed Baby tightly. "How long are you together now?" Neil asked stupidly as he looked at them holding each other. "From the first week we met." Baby answered him and Neil became angry. "You don't think you will be coming out of this positive you know." Neil said as he folded his arms. "I don't care Neil. As long as you don't try to get Baby, I know you still have a thing for her." Johnny said as he looked at Baby, he was a bit calm now. "You'll hear from me." Neil said and walked away. Baby loosened Johnny as she sighed deeply; he turned around and lay the record aside. "I think you're in trouble now Johnny." Baby said as she didn't smiled. "I don't care anymore Baby. I will find something else to do." Johnny said as he turned back to her. She grabbed him and they hugged tightly.

"Well. Let's take preparations for the competition. Neil can't fire me now as he knows Max needs me for the competition." Johnny said and Baby smiled for a bit. "I'm going to get Penny; she said she had a good dress for me." Baby said and kissed him once. "Yeah, Lewis has asked Billy to help him to get me dressed though." Johnny said as he chuckled for a bit. "I'll see you in an hour or something." Baby said as Johnny grabbed her, he stroked her cheeks and kissed her once softly on her lips while he smiled. Baby walked outside and Johnny looked after her.

**Please do tell me what you think of this. I've got more though, but want to know your opinion.**


	59. Chapter 59

**I do not own the characters of Dirty Dancing. I made this story in a totally other context. Except for Johnny, his past and everything will stay the same, he's only having one extra thing and it's that he loves horse riding. The story isn't being held in the 60's, but it's in the 90's, 1994 to be exactly. The baseline of Dirty Dancing will be coming back in this story. That means that the dance and stuff mostly are going to be the same as in the movie.**

Baby's view:

I walked to Penny's cabin and knocked on her door. After a while I opened her cabin as I didn't have an answer, she wasn't there and I sighed. I ran to my parents' cabin and knocked on the door. Jake opened it and smiled. "You're done practicing?" He asked as I walked inside. "You've seen Penny?" I asked as I hugged my parents. "Yeah, they're in Lewis' bedroom together." Marge said and giggled a bit. "Hmm, maybe I should let them be for a moment." I said as I wanted to sit down. The door opened and Penny came out of the room and smiled happily. "Hey Baby. I heard you talking." She said as she walked to me. We hugged for a bit as Lewis came out of his room as well. I looked at him and laughed. "What?" He asked stupidly. "Your hair bro." I said and he stroked his hair with his hand while he grinned stupidly at me. He rolled to me and on his way he patted on Penny's butt. "Hey!" She said as she giggled. Lewis hugged me as he was smiling still. "Let's go Penny. I want to be ready on time you know." I said as I looked at Penny again. She nodded and I walked to the door. Lewis grabbed her and kissed her lovingly. "I'll see you this evening again honey." Penny whispered as she stroked his cheeks. Lewis only smiled at her as he let her go. Penny walked to me as I was smiling at them.

We walked to the dressing rooms beneath the dance rooms. "You love my brother don't you?" I asked as we were almost there. "Yeah, he makes me happy Baby." Penny said as she looked at me with a smile. "And you make him very happy." I said as I smiled back. "And I love to see you two being happy." I added as I laid an arm around her. She chuckled as she laid her arm around me. "You still love Johnny much?" Penny asked after a moment. I smiled happily at her. "Yeah, nothing in this world will change that." I said as I giggled a bit, Penny smiled happily. "That's great to hear Baby. I'm so happy that you make him so happy, I've never saw him being so happy in his life before. It must be meant to be you know." She said and I only smiled at her as we entered the dressing rooms. Penny walked to her locker and opened it. "I'm going to teach Lewis to ride tomorrow." Penny said as she turned around with a beautiful white dress. "You've found something?" I asked as I took the dress from her to look at it. "Yeah, I've looked in books and so. I found a system I can make on my own though, so I'm going to try it tomorrow. You want to help me with it?" Penny asked. "I would love to help you Penny." I said as I laid the dress on a couch. "It's a very beautiful dress Penny." I added as I looked at it. "Yeah, but I don't know if it's good enough for the Mambo." She said. "Nope, it's great for the Ballroom dances. You've got something else for the Mambo?" I asked as I started to pull my clothes off. "Yeah I think so." Penny said and turned to the locker again.

"Well, what do you think of the dress you've put on at the show?" Penny asked as she took it in her hands. "Oh, that would be great Penny." I said as I had a big smile while I was putting the white dress on. Penny came to me and laid the pink dress on the couch, she helped me to put the white dress on. "It's perfect." Penny said as Baby was turning around. "Thank you." I said as I giggled while I looked in the mirror. "Like a fairytale." Penny said as she was still looking at me. "Or even almost like a wedding dress." She added teasingly and I laughed. "Great! This one will be the one for the Ballroom dances. Now I'm going to try the pink one again." I said and Penny helped me to get out of the dress. I was putting the pink dress on as Penny was helping me when there was somebody walking inside the dressing rooms. We looked up and I saw a blond girl walking to the other side of the room, on her way she looked into the mirror at herself. Penny zipped the pink dress and I turned to her, she smiled. "It looks like it does fit your better than it did at the show." Penny said as she looked at me. "You know who that is?" I whispered in her ear and Penny looked at the girl again. She was laying her dresses aside and walked to the toilet. "No." Penny said curiously. "That's Peter's partner." I whispered and Penny gasped at me. "Stop looking like that. I'm going to take a shower now." I said as I started to take the dress off. Penny helped me. "You've got shoes for the dresses?" She asked. "Well I only have 2 pair for dancing." I said. "A silver and a white pair of shoes." I added. "The white ones you can use for the white dress. I've got some pink shoes here; you can use them for the Mambo." Penny said as she walked to her locker again.

I took a towel and shampoo as I was ready for taking a shower. "Put them on for a moment if you want Baby." Penny said and on that moment the girl came back from the toilet. I sat down to put them on as I noticed the girl was gasping at me. Penny was looking at me and was smiling, till she noticed I was looking at the girl. She looked puzzled when she saw the face of the girl and looked back to me. I pulled my shoulders up and I stood straight and walked a bit to get use to the shoes. "They're great Penny." I said as I smiled. Penny smiled at me. "Now I'm really going to take a shower. You go and take the dresses with you to my parents." I said as we hugged. "Okay, see you later Baby." Penny said as she walked away with the dresses and the shoes. I turned and wanted to walk to the shower. "You're Frances Houseman?" The girl asked as I was at the door. I turned to her and didn't smile anymore. "Yes that's me. You're Peter's dance partner?" I asked as I watched her. "Yeah and he's my boyfriend as well." She said but didn't smile. "Well good luck to you." I said sarcastically as I turned back to the door. "You're at the competition as well?" She asked stupidly. "Yes." I only said and walked into the shower.

After I was done, I was drying myself and walked to the dressing room to take my clothes. The girl was away now, but her dresses were still laying there. I put my shirt on after I zipped my pants; I sat down to put my shoes on when the door opened again. "Hey Penny." I said as Penny came back inside. "Hey." She said. "What are you doing here? I thought you were at my parents' cabin." I said as I stood up. "Yeah, I was. They've send me away." She said as she smiled. "Why is that so?" I asked curiously. "The men are busy and Billy told me that I needed to bring the clothes to the main house. He said that you will not seeing Johnny till the competition starts." Penny explained and I sighed; now I was getting the nerves. "I'm getting nervous now." I said as I sat down for a bit. "I can guess. Oh and Baby?" She asked. "Yeah?" I said as I looked back at her. "Johnny said to me that I needed to say to you that he loves you and that he can't wait to see you again." Penny said as she chuckled, I smiled happily and jumped up from happiness. Penny took something to drink and gave me something as well; we talked a bit about the competition. Penny looked at the time. "I think it's time to go now." She said and I nodded, my smile dropped a bit when I was getting the nerves again. She laid an arm around me and we walked outside.

"Oh didn't I tell you that Neil has seen us together?" I asked as we were walking. "Nope you didn't. What happened?" She asked. "Well we were 'dancing' you know." I said and Penny chuckled. "Till Neil walked inside, I think he had seen us." I said as I sighed. "What did he said?" She asked. "Well he warned Johnny of course. I don't think it looks positive for him." I said as I looked down. "Oh my, Johnny needs this job very much." Penny said. "I know Penny, but Johnny said he doesn't care." I said. "That's so typical him." Penny said and I nodded. "It's a wise ass sometimes." I said and we laughed. "I hope everything will be alright though." Penny said. "It will. I'm sure of it." I said as I thought about what Johnny told me what he wanted to do in his life. 'If we win this competition, then he can start an own studio.' I thought as I smiled, Penny looked at me and smiled too. We almost were at the main house when someone bumped into me. "Hey! Watch it will you?" I said as I rubbed my arm, Penny grabbed me and looked concerned. "Are you alright Baby?" She asked and I nodded at her. The guy turned and looked at me. "Oh my." Penny whispered as she was still holding me, I looked at her and then I looked at the guy. When I saw it was Peter I sighed. "Hello Baby. Sorry if I hurt you." He said as he looked at me. "I told you already, don't call me Baby." I said a bit angrier then I wanted.

Penny looked at me puzzled and then she looked at Peter, she knows we danced together and were a couple as well in the past. "Sorry. What are you doing here?" He asked curiously as he putted his hands in his pockets. "I'm here for the competition." I said as I still was rubbing my arm. "You're in the competition?" He asked astonished. "Yes I am. Are you happy now?" I asked angry. "I thought you didn't dance anymore. Who's your partner?" He asked still being curious. Penny looked closely at him and became a bit protectively. "Her boyfriend is." Penny answered and I looked at her. "Let's go Baby, I think Johnny is waiting for you now." Penny said and I nodded. We walked further on and Peter was looking after me while his mouth felt open. 'She's gorgeous these days. Man, why did I let her go? Why was I stupid?' He thought as he walked on as well. "Bloody ass." I said as we entered the building. Penny looked at me. "Baby?" She asked and I looked at her while I sighed deeply. "Stay out of his way will you?" She asked and I was looking puzzled at her. "Why?" I asked. "I saw him looking at you." Penny said warningly. I only nodded as I smiled; I hugged her as Johnny came to me.

**Please do tell me what you think of this. I've got more though, but want to know your opinion.**


	60. Chapter 60

**I do not own the characters of Dirty Dancing. I made this story in a totally other context. Except for Johnny, his past and everything will stay the same, he's only having one extra thing and it's that he loves horse riding. The story isn't being held in the 60's, but it's in the 90's, 1994 to be exactly. The baseline of Dirty Dancing will be coming back in this story. That means that the dance and stuff mostly are going to be the same as in the movie.**

Johnny's view:

I walked to Billy's cabin and knocked on his door. 'I need a shower.' I thought as I waited, Billy opened the door and looked at me. "Finally." He said and smiled. "What took you so long?" He asked as he came outside and closed the door behind him. "Neil trapped us Billy." I said as we walked to my cabin first. "What?" Billy asked as he looked at me. "Yeah and he warned me. It isn't looking positive at all." I said as I sighed. "What are you going to do now?" Billy asked as we entered my cabin. "I don't know. Think I must look for another job." I said. "Well, you still have the union you know." Billy said as I walked to my closet. "Yeah." I said as I sighed again. I don't want to go to the union anymore, I hate that job as well as I hate to be with my father. I want to be with Baby. "You will find something you can do that you love." Billy said as I took some clothes out of the closet. I looked at him and smiled a bit. "You've got everything?" Billy asked. "Yeah, let's go to Lewis now." I said as we walked outside. "I've talked with Lewis for a bit." Billy said and smiled more now. "That's great." I said as I smiled back. "I think he's making Penny very happy." Billy said. "Yeah he does and she's making him very happy." I said as we almost were at the cabin.

Billy knocked on the door and Marge opened it. "Finally, we were waiting." She said as she let us in. Jake stood up to shake hands with me and Billy and walked to his wife. "Let's go now love." He said and she nodded. She gave me a kiss on my cheek and they walked away. Lewis came out of his bedroom and smiled happily when he saw Billy and me standing there. "You're on time." He said as he rolled to them to shake hands with them. "Sorry about that." I said stupidly. "You mustn't eat my sister as you need her for the competition." Lewis said teasingly as he patted me on my arm. Billy laughed and I was looking stupidly at them both. "What did you brought with you?" Lewis asked as he looked at the clothes. I laid them on the table. "This one is nice." Lewis said as he pointed to the white jacket, Billy took it and was holding it up. Lewis smiled as he looked at it. "Can you put it on Johnny, so Billy and I can look at it?" Lewis asked. I nodded and walked with the clothes to Lewis' bedroom. Lewis and Billy looked at each other and smiled while they were waiting for me to be dressed. When I was, I walked to them and stood still. They looked at me. "Turn around." Billy said and so I did. "It looks nice." Lewis said and Billy nodded. "But I do miss something. What do you think Billy?" Lewis asked as he looked at Billy.

I was looking at them and waited while I putted my hands in my pockets. "I know what!" Billy said and smiled. "What?" Lewis asked him as he looked at Billy. "A black bow tie. It would look elegant you know." Billy said as he was still smiling. Lewis looked at me and thought. "You're right!" Lewis said and he rolled to his bedroom. "What are you going to do?" I asked. "You'll see." Lewis said as he looked in a draw. "Here you go." He said as he came back. He rolled to me and gave me a black bow tie; I took it from him and looked at it. "It's yours?" I asked stupidly. "Yeah, but I don't wear it anymore. Don't ask me why I took it with me, but I'm happy I did." Lewis said as he smiled at me. "Thank you mate." I said as I was holding it in front of me. "Let me help you." Lewis said, I sat down and waited till Lewis was done. Billy looked at me. "It's a great costume for the Ballroom you know. You must wear something else for the Latin." Billy said and I looked at him while I nodded. "There you go." Lewis said as he rolled to look at me. I stood straight again. "It's perfect." Lewis said as he smiled. "Yeah, it almost look like he's going to marry you know." Billy said and they laughed. I chuckled about their faces and thought about Baby. Thinking how it would be like to marry her.

There was a knock on the door as I was taking the clothes off now. Billy walked to the door and opened it. "Oh hey Penny, what are you doing here?" Billy asked and smiled. Lewis rolled to the door and grabbed Penny to kiss her. Billy smiled as he stepped back. "Oh, I mustn't be here?" She asked. "No. What have you got there?" Billy asked. "Baby's clothes." She said. "Bring them to the main house; everyone must change clothes there during the competition." Billy explained and Penny nodded. "Penny?" I asked. She looked at me and smiled. "Tell Baby I love her and I want to see her again very much." I whispered as I was close to her. "I will." She said and smiled happily. She kissed Lewis again and walked away. Billy closed the door and turned to me. Billy walked to Johnny's clothes and looked at them. He grabbed a black tight shirt, which was open at the front. He hold it in the air and smiled, Lewis came to Billy and looked at him as well. I was just watching them with a smile. "Put this one on." Billy said as they were whispering for a bit. I walked to him and took the shirt; I put it on as I was topless already. I opened my pants to put everything in its place and when I was done I looked at them. "That's just being sexy Johnny." Lewis said as he chuckled a bit.

Billy chuckled with him as I walked to a mirror which was standing in a corner. I looked at myself and smiled, I hadn't put this one on for a long time now. It was tight against my back and at the front it was open till just beneath my belly navel. Everyone could see my chest for a bit, I haven't got much hair on my chest and I rubbed a bit on it. The guys laughed as they were watching me. "What?" I asked stupidly as I turned. "You just looked funny." Lewis said as he looked at me still laughing, I looked at Billy who just was nodding. "Well I was looking at my own chest. I don't have much hair!" I said as I started to laugh with them. "We already saw that Johnny." Billy said as he sat down. "That's alright. I would have said to you to take the shirt off if you would have looked like an ape anyway." Lewis said and it made me laugh harder now. "Lewis is right!" Billy said as he was now rolling over the floor from laughing. "What?" I asked stupidly. "You look sexy in this way. I think there will be a lot of women drooling on you tonight." Lewis said and Billy nodded. "I only want one woman to drool on me tonight." I said and they laughed again. "We're just playing with you Johnny." Billy said and Lewis nodded while he was still laughing a bit. When we stopped laughing I took the shirt off and Billy took it from me. "Right." I said as I watched them putting the clothes for the competition in a bag.

"I'll bring these to the main house already." Billy said and Lewis nodded. Billy walked away as I took my other shirt. "Can I take a shower here?" I asked as I looked at him. "Yeah, but be quick. You don't have much time left now." Lewis said as he smiled. I walked to the bathroom and took a shower. Lewis was waiting for me as he rolled to the table; Billy forgot to take the records with him. Lewis couldn't reach to them and sighed deeply. When I was drying myself and putting my pants on I heard something. I walked quickly to the living room and saw Lewis lying on the ground. "Damn it." He said as I quickly walk to him to help him back on his wheelchair. "What happened?" I asked as I looked at him. Lewis was pulling his shirt straight and looked at me. "I wanted to take the records. Billy forgot them." Lewis said as he looked at the table. I walked to it and grabbed the records, I gave them to Lewis and he smiled a bit. "Thank you." He said, slightly embarrassed. "Did you hurt yourself?" I asked as I looked at him. "No, just feeling embarrassed now." He said as he looked at the records. "Why is that so?" I asked. "Because I felled." He said as he sighed. "Don't be." I said as I patted on his shoulder. Lewis looked at me and sighed for a bit. "Sometimes I really wish I could walk again. Doing the things you're doing you know." He said a bit sad. "I can guess, mustn't be everything to sit the rest of your life in a wheelchair." I said and I putted my hands in front of my mouth. "What?" He asked as he saw my face. "I'm sorry." I said. "Doesn't matter Johnny, you don't want to know." Lewis said as he smiled again. "I'm happy you don't laugh with me." He added as he rolled to the door. I was putting my shirt on as I looked at him with a smile. "You'll be someday my brother in law, why would I laugh with you?" I asked stupidly as I walked to him.

"What?" He asked as he smirked a bit. "You want to marry my sister one day?" He asked as I looked at him. "I think so. I love her very much you know." I said as I began to blush. "Would be great to have you as a brother in law you know. You're the best guy my sister ever had." He said and patted on my arm, I only smiled at him as he rolled outside. "Let's go, I think they're waiting for us." Lewis said and I walked after him. When we entered the main house, I saw lots of couples standing together and talking. I looked around and saw Billy standing at my clothes; I walked to him with a smile. I saw some people looking at me as I was passing them. "Have you seen Baby already?" I asked as Lewis was rolling behind me. "Nope, I think they will be here any second." Billy said and smiled. Lewis gave the records to Billy and turned around. "Johnny?" Lewis said and I turned around to look at him. "I'm going to join my parents. Say to Penny that I'm there." He said and I smiled while I nodded. He shook my hand and rolled away. I walked to the door and saw Baby entering together with Penny. I walked to them and saw them hugging each other. Baby looked at me and I smiled happily.

**Please do tell me what you think of this. I've got more though, but want to know your opinion.**


	61. Chapter 61

**I do not own the characters of Dirty Dancing. I made this story in a totally other context. Except for Johnny, his past and everything will stay the same, he's only having one extra thing and it's that he loves horse riding. The story isn't being held in the 60's, but it's in the 90's, 1994 to be exactly. The baseline of Dirty Dancing will be coming back in this story. That means that the dance and stuff mostly are going to be the same as in the movie.**

Writer's view:

Johnny kissed Baby lovingly and laid his arms around her. Baby smiled at him as she looked into his eyes. Penny was smiling at them. "You need me Baby?" She asked and Baby looked at her. "Of course I need you. You must help me to get dressed you know." Baby said as she was smiling. Johnny took Baby with him to Billy who was smiling at them. Penny walked after them as she was smiling as well. She actually wanted to be with Lewis, but Baby really needs her. Billy looked at his watch and smiled. "Many people here." Johnny whispered. "Yeah, that's normal though. I'm wondering when we get our number." Baby said as she looked around. Then she saw Peter standing there talking to the blond girl, they didn't smiled and looked for a second at Johnny and Baby. "There the guy is." Billy said and pointed to his right. "Johnny Castle?" The guy asked and looked around. Johnny loosened Baby and walked to the guy. "That's me." Johnny said and smiled. The guy looked at him. "Here's your number. Put it on your back." The guy said and walked to someone else. Johnny looked at it. "11." Baby said as she stood next to him. Johnny didn't say a thing as he looked at Baby. "That's a good number you know." Baby whispered and smiled at him. "Why is that so?" Johnny asked. "It's my lucky number." Baby answered and he smiled at her. They kissed once and walked back to Billy.

"I think they're going to start in some minutes." Billy said as he walked to the curtain to peek into the big room. It was full with all the guests and staff who were looking at a jury now. Max stood on stage, where the jury was sitting, and he was talking to the audience. "May I ask to the couples to prepare themselves for the Ballroom dance?" Max asked as he sat down. People began to clap for Max and Billy heard noises. He walked back to Johnny. "Put your clothes on for the Ballroom." Billy said and Baby was already doing so with the help of Penny. "They always start with the Ballroom dance." Baby explained as Johnny was putting his clothes on. Billy helped him to put the bow tie on and he sticks the number on Johnny's back. Johnny turned around and looked at Baby; his eyes were going up and down as he began to smile lovingly. Baby sat down as Penny was putting the shoes on Baby's feet. Baby looked at Johnny and smiled happily. When Penny was done Baby got up her feet and thanked Penny. "I'm going now." She said and Baby nodded. Baby turned to Johnny as he still was looking at her, Baby saw he had that twinkle in his eyes and she chuckled a bit. She walked to him and he laid his arms around her. "You look magnificent love." He whispered and kissed her once. Billy took the record of Fred Astaire and walked to the music people, saying it was the song for couple number 11.

Johnny and Baby were waiting till it was their time to go to the dance floor. Johnny was getting nervous now as he looked at Baby. "Don't be nervous darling." Baby whispered as she kissed him. He only smiled at Baby as he stroked her cheek. Peter and his partner came to the back and Peter looked at Johnny up and down as his partner walked further on. Johnny saw him looking and didn't smile at him. Baby looked at Johnny and then at Peter and was a bit confused. 'It's something between men I guess.' She thought as they were announced now. Johnny walked with Baby, holding his arm, to the dance floor. Billy had put a chair and a table at the side, there was standing a glass filled with coke on it. Billy was back at the backstage and looked at them from behind the curtain with a smile. People started to clap when Baby and Johnny came on the dance floor. Lewis was whistling hard as he was smiling and clapping. Penny sat on a chair next to him and smiled happily. "They look really great together." She whispered and Lewis only nodded. Baby sat down on the chair as Johnny stood aside of the dance floor. The music started and Baby started to act, Johnny walked to her as they did their opening. When Baby stood on her feet with her hands on her hips, Johnny putted the glass down and they started to dance the quickstep. Billy chuckled about the opening as he remembered the first time they saw each other.

People were clapping from time to time as they all look at Johnny and Baby. They smiled at each other as they were doing the quickstep. "He really looks like a gentleman now." Marge said as she clapped. "Yeah." Penny agreed with her. "They look wonderful together." Jake said and they all nodded. Johnny turned around with Baby and lifted her up, then he putted her back on the chair and the song ended as well while they smiled at the audience. Baby got up from the chair and Johnny took her hand, they bowed as the audience was clapping very hard, most of them stood up as well. Johnny and Baby turned to the jury and bowed to them as well. They were whispering a bit and nodded, Baby was waiting for the points as she was becoming a bit anxious. Johnny laid his arm around her and smiled at her, she smiled back as she laid her arm around him as well. The jury looked at them and gave them their points; everyone clapped loudly as they got a 7.3 for the dance. Baby smiled happily as she kissed Johnny on his cheek, they walked to the backstage as the next couple was announced. Billy quickly took the table and chair away and walked to them with a big smile. "It's the highest score you have." Billy said as Johnny looked at him with a smile as well. "There are still 3 couples left you know." Baby said as she also was smiling. "I'm sure you're going to win this." Billy said as he was helping Johnny with his clothes. Baby has put her shoes off and saw Penny coming with Lewis on her hand. "Baby!" He said as he rolled to her. Baby stood up and hugged her brother tightly.

"You were great!" He said as he also looked at Johnny. He only smiled, but then Lewis grabbed him and hugged him as well. "Thank you." Johnny said a bit hesitated. "You've got the highest score." Lewis said as he was proudly smiling at them. "Lewis. Ballroom isn't over yet." Baby said as Penny was helping Baby to get out of the dress. Johnny stood there topless as he was looking at Baby with a smile. "I know Baby, but I've got the feeling you're going to win this anyway." Lewis said as he chuckled a bit. "Wait till we did the Latin dance." Baby said and giggled, Johnny walked to her and kissed her. "Must be great as well." Lewis said and Penny nodded with a smile. Penny helped Baby to put her dress on as Baby was smiling at Johnny and Lewis. When she sat down Penny helped her to put her shoes on while they were talking a bit. Billy came to Johnny with his shirt and was still smiling happily. "You can do this Johnny." Billy said happily. "Thank you cousin." Johnny said as he took the shirt from Billy. "We're going again." Penny said and they looked at them. "Okay." Baby said as she hugged Penny and her brother. Johnny shook hands with Lewis and gave Penny a kiss on her cheek as they walked off again. Baby looked at Johnny and smiled. "You're not putting your shirt on darling?" She asked. "Not yet, it's warm." Johnny said as he kissed her. Peter and his partner came to them and he looked at Johnny. "Congratulations." He said and they looked at him. "Why?" Johnny asked. "You got the highest score." Peter said but didn't smile at Johnny. His partner was looking at Johnny's chest and then she looked at Baby. Peter looked at Baby. "You did very well." He said and Baby putted her hands on her hips. "Very well?" Baby asked stupidly. Peter didn't respond to her as he was looking at her body. "You look great." He said and his partner was still looking at Baby as well. Johnny walked to Baby and grabbed her, he looked at Peter and wanted protect Baby very much. Baby looked at him and smiled while she laid her arms around him. "Let's go honey." Peter's girl said and they walked away.

"What was that all about?" Baby asked as she looked into Johnny's eyes. He pulled his shoulders up and kissed her lovingly. Billy came back and smiled. "They're going to start with the Latin dance now. You're still standing on the first place." Billy said as he hugged Baby and shook hands with Johnny. "That's just great." Johnny said as he grinned. "I never thought I would stand on the first place though." He added as he looked at Baby again, she chuckle a bit as she kissed him. "Peter and his partner are standing on second place, he must be embarrassed." Billy said and chuckled for a bit. "Yeah, he looked angry though." Baby said as she still was smiling. "Not only angry." Johnny said as he loosened Baby to put his shirt on. "What do you mean?" Baby asked curiously. "Not now Baby, I want to concentrate on the Mambo." Johnny whispered as he kissed her again. Baby was still curious but didn't asked him again as she was looking at his body. Billy took the record for their Mambo and walked to the music people with it; he came back with the record of Fred Astaire and laid it down. Johnny was ready and looked at Baby with a smile. "What do you think?" He asked as he rubbed his chest for a bit. "You look very sexy." Baby said as she actually was drooling on him, looking at him up and down. Johnny chuckled and Billy laughed. "I told you so Johnny." Billy whispered and Johnny nodded. "You look sexy too." Johnny said as he grabbed her hand. "But you look sexier." Baby said as she giggled, she stroked his chest as she looked into his eyes. He smiled as he kissed her lovingly, Billy came back. "It's time now." He said and Johnny grabbed Baby's hand, Billy quickly sticks the number on Johnny's back. They walked to the curtain and looked at the audience.

They were announced and Johnny walked with Baby to the dance floor while he was holding her hand. Some people of the staff started to whistle as they saw Johnny coming up with Baby. Then the audience stopped clapping. Johnny and Baby looked down waiting for the music to start. When it started they started to dance the Mambo, Baby smiled as she was happy that Johnny had put some sexy moves in the dance this time. The audience whistled as most people were looking at Johnny though. Baby was looking proud at him and he only was smiling at her. They did 2 magnificent lifts and ended the dance with a lift as well. They bowed when Johnny putted Baby on her feet again, the audience stood straight as they clapped loudly and whistled at them. Max was looking at Johnny with a smile as they turned to the jury, who was clapping as well. Johnny and Baby looked at each other and smiled very happy now. The jury gave them a total of 8.1 and this would mean that they have the highest score of Ballroom and Latin together at that moment. They walked quickly backstage as the next couple was announced. Johnny hugged Baby tightly and lifted her up; she laid her arms around his neck as she was giggling happily. "You're great Baby." Johnny said as he kissed her passionately. "You're great too Johnny. I love you so much." Baby whispered and Johnny looked into her eyes with a twinkle, she giggled as she saw the twinkle while she stroked his cheeks. He putted her down on her feet and kissed her again.

**Please do tell me what you think of this. I've got more though, but want to know your opinion.**


	62. Chapter 62

**I do not own the characters of Dirty Dancing. I made this story in a totally other context. Except for Johnny, his past and everything will stay the same, he's only having one extra thing and it's that he loves horse riding. The story isn't being held in the 60's, but it's in the 90's, 1994 to be exactly. The baseline of Dirty Dancing will be coming back in this story. That means that the dance and stuff mostly are going to be the same as in the movie.**

Writer's view:

Neil came to the back where the couples were changing clothes and waiting to be announced, he looked for Johnny and Baby and when he saw them he walked to them. "Congratulations Johnny." Neil said and Johnny looked up when he stopped kissing Baby. Johnny didn't smile as he looked at Neil. Neil looked at Baby with a smile. "You looked very beautiful out there you know." Neil said as he looked at her body. "Thank you Neil." Baby said as she was still smiling. "Johnny?" Neil asked. "Yeah?" Johnny asked back as he still was looking at Neil. "I'm sorry about my reaction from this afternoon." Neil said as he looked down, Johnny didn't reply to him as he was holding Baby still. "But I see that you two are just great together, I will not bother you again about firing you because of having a relationship with Frances." Neil finally said as he was smiling for a bit. Johnny looked astonished at Neil for a moment, and then he began to smile as well. "Thank you Neil." Johnny said as he was smiling again. Baby looked at them with a smile and loosened Johnny. She sat down to put her shoes off. Billy walked to Johnny and took the number off his back. "Here you go." Billy said as he took the white jacket again. Neil walked away as Johnny was taking his shirt off. Penny came to the back to help Baby getting changed again. "The last couple is dancing now." She said and smiled happily.

"What's the score?" Baby asked as she was putting the white dress on again while Penny was helping her. "You're standing on first place still." Penny said. "You looked great on the dance floor. It was magical." Penny said as she also looked at Johnny. Billy had stuck the number on his back and walked away with the record in his hand. Baby was putting her white shoes on and was smiling happily. "Let me help you love." Johnny said as he sat himself on one knee. He helped Baby and she stroked his cheek. Penny looked at them with a smile. "Many women were drooling on you Johnny." Penny said as she giggled. "I could have guessed. It was Billy's and Lewis' idea to let me put that shirt on." Johnny said as he chuckled while he looked at Penny for a second. "Yeah, I almost was drooling on you as well wise ass. That's saying a lot you know." Penny said teasingly and Baby started to laugh. Johnny stood up and hugged Penny tightly, she was still giggling as she hugged Baby as well before she walked off again. Baby stood straight and looked into Johnny's eyes; she was drowning as he took her hands while smiling at her. "May I say congratulations to you? It seems you've beaten me and my partner." Peter said as he stood behind Johnny. Johnny turned as his smile dropped. 'Must he come every time to us when I'm enjoying Baby's sight?' Johnny thought and Baby putted her arms around him.

Peter stuck his hand out to Johnny, but Johnny didn't shake it. "I've always admired you Peter, till I heard what you did to Baby." Johnny said as he laid his hands on his hips. Peter putted his hands in his pockets as he looked at Baby for a second. "She left me you know, so she doesn't know what she did to me." Peter said as he looked at Johnny again. "You think I'm going to believe you? You cheated on her Peter, so don't try to come any closer to Baby again." Johnny said warningly. "I know what you're up to." Johnny added and Peter turned around and walked away. Baby looked astonished at Johnny as he turned back to her. "What was that all about?" Baby asked. "I don't trust that guy at all." Johnny said as he sighed deeply. "Easy love, don't get angry please." Baby said as she rubbed his arms. "I will not, but I almost had punched him on his face." Johnny said as he kissed Baby again with a smile. "What are you talking about?" Baby asked stupidly. "He was up to something Baby; I just felt it and could see it on the look of his face." Johnny said as he grabbed Baby tightly. "Oh Johnny, you're a crazy guy. He can't do anything as I'm totally into you already." Baby whispered and giggled for a bit, Johnny grinned at her as he kissed her again. They walked to the curtains.

"I'm talking for all of the jury members now." One member said as he stood straight and talking to the audience. "That's Gregory Smith." Baby whispered. "You know him?" Johnny asked. "Yeah, one of the best known jury member ever, he was a championship dancer as well you know." Baby explained as Johnny looked at the guy again. The audience were silent as they listened to Gregory talking, most couples were standing aside of the dance floor as well. Baby and Johnny joined them; some of them looked at Baby. "It's been a very surprising evening today." Gregory said. "As I'm well pleased to say that I saw many magnificent couples dancing. Even my colleagues here thought it would be Peter Mooijweer again who would win the competition. As always." Gregory said and some people in the audience began to laugh for a bit. "But I must say I was surprised when I first saw her name again and I was even more surprised when I saw her dancing again." Gregory said and looked at the couples till he saw Baby standing there. He smiled and Baby smiled back. "She was one of the best junior dancers in the world and to say this to you, she was one of my favorites of all times." Gregory said which made Baby blushed a bit. Johnny smiled proudly at Baby and gave her a kiss on her cheek. "She danced a competition for the first time again tonight and I must say I was very happy to see her again. It even makes her the best again and to end my speech, I want to say congratulations to them both!" Gregory said as he was still smiling, the audience clapped again. "For now the winning couple will dance a dance together of their choice before we give them their prices. Make noise for Johnny Castle and his lovely partner Frances Houseman!" Gregory yelled, the audience whistled hard and clapped as Gregory sat down.

Baby sighed deeply as Johnny smiled at her, they walked to the dance floor and stood still as they were waiting for the music. When it started Johnny looked at Baby and smiled, he bowed as he stuck his hand out to her. Baby bowed in the old fashion way and took his hand, they started to dance the walls. The audience stopped whistling and looked like they were enchanted with Johnny and Baby. Marge smiled happily and grabbed Jake's hand. "It's like a fairytale." She whispered. "Yeah, it's even better as when she danced it with Peter." Jake whispered and Lewis looked at them. Penny was only looking at them and dreamed a bit. "Her best dance ever." Lewis whispered as he grabbed Penny and pulled her on his lap. She smiled happily as she kissed him once while she looked at Johnny and Baby. Johnny looked into Baby's eyes and smiled happily, they felt like they were alone on the dance floor as they were dancing. Their dance was stopped, but the music played a bit on, Johnny grabbed her tightly as they stood in the middle of the dance floor looking into each other's eyes. Johnny smiled as he was holding her hands behind her back, then they started to kiss slowly. On that moment the music stopped and the audience exploded. They stopped kissing and looked around them while they were smiling. They jury stood straight as they were clapping loudly as well, Gregory got off the stage and walked to them.

"Congratulations!" He said as he stood in front of them. He shook hands with Johnny and looked at Baby. "You need to come back into the dancing business Frances. The people are getting bored to see Peter winning constantly." Gregory whispered as he kissed her cheeks to congratulate her. Johnny looked proudly at Baby and smiled at Gregory. Baby blushed for a bit but kept on smiling at Gregory. He looked at Johnny again and smiled happily. "And why didn't you found her earlier? I think it's a shame you haven't danced with Frances in the past, you're looking wonderful together." Gregory said and Johnny started to blush. Baby giggled about Gregory's comment and he grinned at Baby. "Oh my, I think I'm going to be a fan again. I've missed you so much!" Gregory said as he gave her a little hug. Johnny smirked as another jury member came to Gregory. "The prices mate." He whispered and Gregory walked away. The rest of the jury came down and congratulate Johnny and Baby while Gregory came back with the prices. "Here you go. You both deserve it." Gregory said as he gave the money price and the holiday price to them. They smiled happily as the audience was still clapping loudly for Johnny and Baby. Most couples were clapping as well instead of Peter he had folded his arms and was looking at Baby the whole time. 'Damn!' He only could think of as he regretted that he had cheated on Baby. "And this is for a remembrance." Gregory said as he gave them a cup. Johnny took it and holds it high into the air which made the audience even claps harder. Baby's parents came to them together with Lewis, Penny and Billy to congratulate them.

They celebrate the winning of the competition in the big room and late at night Johnny took Baby's hand and took her with him outside. Baby smiled at him as they walked to her truck. They stepped inside. "We're not going to your cabin?" Baby asked as she locked the door and closed the curtains. "No, I want to be here with you." Johnny whispered as he grabbed her. They kissed slowly as Johnny was trying to loosen Baby's dress. "Easy." Baby said and chuckled as Johnny was taking her dress off. He grins a bit as he pushed himself against Baby so they would lie on the bed. Baby pushed his jacket out and opened his blouse so she could stroke his chest. Johnny groaned of excitement as he looked at her with a smile. They kissed again as Baby grabbed him tightly. After a while someone knocked on the door and Johnny looked up, he looked puzzled at Baby who just pulled her shoulders up. "Baby?" Peter asked as he was looking at the truck, he had recognized it and was thinking the whole evening for a plan to say to her that he still loves her. He never stopped loving Baby and was blaming himself for what he did to her. Baby looked astonished but didn't answer and Johnny looked at her. "Baby I know you're in there. Please come out, I want to talk to you." Peter said as he kept on looking at the truck, he saw a bit of light coming thru the curtains for a bit and saw some shadows moving. He knew that the Johnny guy was with her, he sighed deeply again. "Baby I only want to say that I regret what I did to you, I discovered that I'm still in love with you." Peter said and on that moment Johnny quickly stood up from baby and walked to the door, he unlocked it and jumped outside on top of Peter. He was angry and wanted to protect Baby. Johnny stood up and grabbed Peter's shirt while he made a fist with his other hand, Peter was looking scared at him and was holding his hands in front of his face.

Baby got up and walked to the door while she sat herself on the seat, she looked at the scene and it didn't mind her that much that Johnny wanted to punch Peter. "Johnny. Think for a bit." Baby said and Johnny looked at her while he was breathing heavily. He looked back at Peter and pushed him to the ground while he loosened him, he stepped back as he kept his eyes on Peter. Peter quickly got on his feet and patted on his clothes, and then he looked at Johnny for a second before he looked at Baby. Her hair was a mess and she was half dressed, he looked at her body as she was looking at him seriously. "Seriously Peter. Tell me, why you instantly love me again after 6 years?" Baby asked as she folded her arms. Peter looked at Johnny who stood in front of him with his arms folded, and looking warningly at Peter. "I've never stopped loving you Frances." Peter said as he looked back at Baby. "And why should I believe you anyway? Can't you see I'm happy now?" Baby asked. "What? With him? Happy?" Peter asked stupidly and Johnny became even angrier. "Stop it Peter, I can't hold Johnny down if you keep on going and I will not hold him down. You see Peter; you cheated on me 6 years ago. I got on with my life and I finally found the love of my life and know you're seeing me again and you instantly love me again and want to take me away from the love of my life?" She asked sternly which made Peter blush heavily. Johnny looked at Baby as he became less angry now; he smiled happily as he knows now that he's the love of Baby's life. Baby looked at Johnny as she saw him smiling; she smiled back as she looked into his eyes. "Come Johnny, I want to go on from where we got disturbed." Baby said cheeky and Johnny grinned. He stepped back into the truck and closed the door behind him. Baby put it on its lock and closed the curtain, while Peter stood there looking astonished and slightly embarrassed at the truck.

**Please do tell me what you think of this. I've got more though, but want to know your opinion.**


	63. Chapter 63

**I do not own the characters of Dirty Dancing. I made this story in a totally other context. Except for Johnny, his past and everything will stay the same, he's only having one extra thing and it's that he loves horse riding. The story isn't being held in the 60's, but it's in the 90's, 1994 to be exactly. The baseline of Dirty Dancing will be coming back in this story. That means that the dance and stuff mostly are going to be the same as in the movie.**

Baby's view:

On Sunday morning I stood up and got myself dressed, when I looked at Johnny and he woke up as well. "Morning love." He said as he sat straight. "Good morning." I said as I kissed him. He rubbed his head as he stretched himself. He took his shirt as he looked at me again. "Why was Peter acting like that on Friday?" He asked as he was dressing himself. "I don't know and I don't care honey." I said as I sat down next to him. "He's in my past you know. Maybe he likes to pull couples from each other or something." I said as he kissed me lovingly. "He will not pull us from each other." He said and I nodded happily while I kissed him again. "Let's have some breakfast." I whispered while he was smiling cheeky at me. I chuckled about his face and stood up again. Johnny dressed himself and we stepped outside, he laid his arm around me and I smiled happily at him. When we almost were at the main house I was feeling sick. "I'm going to the toilet for a moment." I said as Johnny loosened me. He looked at my face and became concerned. "Are you alright sweetheart?" He asked and I nodded while I tried to smile at him. I walked quickly to the toilet as Johnny was looking after me while he still was concerned, on that moment Penny came inside and she was smiling brightly. "Good morning Johnny." She said as she saw him standing there, he snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Penny. "Morning Penny." He said as they hugged for a bit. "What's the matter?" She asked as she saw his concerned face. "I don't know. Baby didn't felt right instantly. She went to the toilet." He said. Penny looked at him and walked to the toilet as well; Johnny sighed deeply and walked into the room to fetch some food for Baby and him.

"Baby?" Penny asked as she entered the room. I was hanging above a toilet as I was throwing up. "I'm here." I said groggy. Penny opened the door and saw me sitting in front of the toilet. I tried to smile at her and she became concerned. "Are you alright?" Penny asked and I nodded for a bit, but on that moment I hang above the toilet again as I started to throw up again. "I'm going to get Robert. You're not alright at all." Penny said as she walked to the door. I didn't say anything and when I finished I stood up and flushed the toilet, I walked to the lavabo and looked into the mirror. Then I putted some water on my face as I sighed deeply. 'This is not what I think it is.' I thought as I was drying my face. I walked to the room and found Johnny sitting at a table, he was waiting for me. He smiled a bit as he saw me coming. When I was near him he stood up and guided me to a chair. "Baby you look pale. You sure you're alright?" He asked very concerned now and I nodded. I sat down and sighed again, I looked at the food but didn't want to eat. Neil came into the room and looked around; when he found us he walked till he was near us. He wasn't smiling at all and Johnny looked at him still being concerned about me. "Johnny, my grandfather as asked me to find you he needs to talk to you." Neil said and I stood up. "You can handle this without me Baby?" Johnny asked as he looked at me and I nodded. Johnny gave me a little kiss and walked with Neil to his grandfather.

Penny came into the room with Robert next to her, when he saw me sitting there he walked quickly to me. "Hey Baby." Robert said as he sat on one knee in front of me. Penny sat next to me and laid her arm around me. "I heard you were feeling sick?" He asked as I didn't greet him, I only nodded at him. "Where do you have pain?" He asked and I pointed to my belly. "Come with me." He said and helped me up on my feet. We walked to his cabin and he laid me down on the couch, his wife came to us with a glass of water. Lisa wasn't there now; she probably was looking for Robbie. Penny was still with me as she still was being concerned about me. I lay on the couch and closed my eyes after I drink a bit of water. He pushed my shirt up and felt on my belly till I groaned. "Hmm." Robert said and stood up; he walked to his medical suitcase and took something out of it. Penny was watching him carefully. "I'm going to take some blood from you; I can do some little tests though. Nothing big, but it could be important." He said and I only nodded with my eyes closed. Penny took my hand as she was watching me. Robert took some blood from me and walked away again. "This will take some time you know." He said as he looked at Penny. "Okay, I need to go now. My work is waiting." She said as she stood up, I grabbed her tightly and she hugged me. "You'll be fine Baby." She whispered and I loosened her. Penny walked away and I was still laying on the couch me my eyes closed, I was feeling myself a little better now and so I opened my eyes again. Robert came back and smiled at me. "You're feeling a bit better?" He asked and I nodded as I smiled. "I thought so." He said as he was smiling at me.

"What is it?" I asked as I wanted to sit straight. He helped me and smiled happily now. "Well I think it's some good news." He said which made me curious now. He gave me a test and was still smiling; I looked at it and then looked at him puzzled. I didn't know what the test was saying. "What does it say?" I asked stupidly and he chuckled for a bit. "It's saying that you're pregnant Baby." He said and my mouth felt open while I looked at him. He was still smiling at me as he laid an arm around me. I looked back at the test and laid one hand on my belly. "Really?" I asked and he nodded. I was thinking about Johnny and then I began to smile happily. "I think you're going to make someone very happy you know." He said and I giggled for a bit. "I do hope so." I said as I sat myself a bit back. "I must tell him." I said as I stood up, but then I felt myself a bit sick again and sat down again. Robert chuckled a bit. "It's normal in the first period that you feel yourself sick. Sit down for a bit and take a rest, it will be soon over." Robert said as he stood up. I lay down again and I was having my hands on my belly while I smiled. "Must I get your parents?" He asked and I looked at him with a smile. "Yeah, if you want to." I said and he walked away. When he came back with my parents I told them the news and they hugged me happily, then I tried to stand up again and now I was feeling myself much better. I walked to the door. "What are you going to do honey?" Marge asked. "I'm going to look for Johnny. He doesn't know yet." I said as I smiled, they smiled back as I walked outside. I was happy, my life went on the way I always wanted it.

I walked to Johnny's cabin, but he wasn't there. I decided to walk to the big room and when I entered it I saw Lisa standing on the stage, she was singing a song and I actually wanted to walk away as Neil came to me. "Oh hey Baby. I was looking for you." He said and he smiled. "Why?" I asked curiously. "I wanted to ask you if you wanted to help me with the props." He said. "What props?" I asked. "For the final show, some need a bit of painting though." He said as he still was smiling. "Alright, I will help you." I said as I walked with him to the stage. "Here's the paint and this tree need some of it." Neil explained and I nodded. I sat down at it as I wanted to paint it; I looked around for a bit and saw Johnny walking inside with some papers in his hands. He walked to the stage where Billy was being busy as well, he said something to him and then he noticed I was there too. He smiled happily as he saw me again; I crawled to him as I was smiling too. "You're feeling fine again?" He asked as he stroked my cheek for a bit. "Yeah, I want to talk with you for a moment." I whispered and kissed him once. "Not now Baby, I must work now." He said as he still was smiling. "Okay." I said as I crawled back to the tree. Johnny watched me for a moment till someone of the entertainment staff came to him to give him some papers. Johnny smiled at him as he was looking at the papers.

Mo pressman was sitting at a table, playing cards with some other men. Like he always was doing, Viviane was standing next to him while she looked at Johnny while she was holding a cigarette. "Win a lot mo." She said and he smiled at her. She walked to Johnny and I saw her coming and my smile dropped as I was painting the tree for a bit. She stood in front of Johnny and looked at him with her cigarette. Johnny took his lighter and lighted her cigarette without smiling at her. She blew a bit smoke out of her mouth and bowed a bit to him. I was watching the whole scene. "It's the last night here on Kellerman's, I've got something in mind for the two of us." She whispered to him and she walked to her husband again. Johnny looked at her for a second and then he felt I was looking at him. He looked at me and he smiled a bit while he saw my smile had dropped. He took a pirate's bonnet and walked to Mo Pressman. "You're next to rehears your pirate part." Johnny said as he gave Mo the bonnet. "Oh yeah." Mo said and smiled at Johnny. Johnny want to turn around when Mo hold him, he took some money out of his wallet and gave it to Johnny. "Give my wife some dance lessons as I'm playing cards for the rest of the day." Mo said and Johnny looked at the money in his hand. He sighed a bit. "I don't have time for lessons today as I'm busy with the preparations for the final show." Johnny said and Mo looked at him again. "It wouldn't be fair if I would take your money." Johnny added as he gave the money back. Mo took it back as he smiled, Viviane was looking angry at him as she watched him walking away.

I stood up and looked at the tree when Neil came back. "You did a great job there." He said as he smiled. "You mind if I'm going for a bit?" I asked as I looked at Neil. "No I don't. Thanks for helping anyway." He said and I walked away. Johnny looked after me as I walked outside; I smiled happily as I thought about what he just did. 'He really doesn't want anything else but to be with me.' I thought as I walked to the stables. When I arrived there I saw that Penny was being busy with a saddle while Lewis was watching her. When he saw me he turned his wheelchair and was smiling happily. "Hey Baby. I'm going to ride today." He said happily as I hugged him. Penny stood up and hugged me as well. "You're feeling fine again Baby?" She asked as she looked at me while I nodded. "What happened?" Lewis asked curiously. "Baby was feeling a bit sick this morning." Penny explained as she looked at him. He looked at his sister a bit confused. "I've got news." I said as I smiled. "What news?" Lewis asked curiously. "I'm pregnant." I said and they both gasped at me. "That's great!" Lewis said as he hugged me again. "Does Johnny know?" Penny asked as she was smiling as well. "Not yet, I couldn't talk to him as he's being busy with the preparations for the final show." I said and sighed. "Baby? Can you help me? Need one thing to do now." Penny said as she turned to the saddle. I walked to it and looked. "Here hold this." She said as I did what she told me. After a few minutes she smiled and looked at it. "It's ready." She said and I looked at it, Lewis came near and was looking as well. "You want to take Ulenus out of his stable for me?" She asked and I nodded, I went to his stable and took him out as Penny was kissing Lewis for a bit.

We saddled Ulenus and Lewis was waiting in excitement while he was watching. "Come here." Penny said to him and took some girdles she made. I helped her to put it on at Lewis while he was watching us. "Hold Ulenus." Penny said as I took the reins. Penny started to pull at a robe and Lewis came out of his wheelchair, he chuckled as he was watching us girls with a big smile. When he was high enough Penny told me to put Ulenus beneath him and so I did, she let him sag and I helped her to put Lewis' legs on their places. When he sat in the saddle we were attaching him to the saddle while he was watching us still. Penny sighed as she looked at him with a big smile. "You can't fall off him." She told him as she walked to me; I gave her the reins as I was smiling at my brother. "I really sit on a horse." He said excitedly while he looked at me. "Yeah, you're looking good on Ulenus." I said as I chuckled about his face. I putted the wheelchair aside as I watch Penny walking with Ulenus to the horse arena, Lewis was chuckling a bit as he looked at Penny. I walked to the side of the arena and was watching them. "I guess you've learned a lot with looking at Baby." Penny said and he nodded while he smiled at me. "Well, you can't use your legs to kick him for walking, so I was thinking in using your voice. But you need to say it correctly otherwise he won't understand what you want from him." Penny explained and Lewis was listening to her while he nodded. I was just watching them while I dreamed about Johnny holding the baby in his arms. When Penny was done explaining, Lewis said to Ulenus to walk and so Ulenus did. Penny was watching him with a smile as he was walking some circles while he was being excitedly like a child of 5 years old.

After an hour or something I helped Penny to get Lewis off Ulenus as they were talking happily. "It's great to do riding!" Lewis said as I chuckled about his face. "I can do this every day." He said as he looked at Penny, she was smiling happily at him. They hugged and kissed each other passionately. "I'm going for a bit." I said as I was looking at them. "Where are you going to?" Penny asked. "See if I can find Johnny and talk to him for a bit." I said as I smiled. They waved at me as I walked away from them. I went to the main house, but Johnny wasn't there anymore. I walked to his cabin, he wasn't there as well. I was wondering where he could be as I walked to the dance rooms. 'He isn't having any lessons anymore now.' I thought as I walked inside, no Johnny. I started to panic slightly as I couldn't find him anywhere. I walked to the staff room and sat myself on the couch there. 'Where can he be?' I thought as I was feeling tired now. I lay down and closed my eyes while I thought about him, I slowly felt asleep.

**Please do tell me what you think of this. I've got more though, but want to know your opinion.**


	64. Chapter 64

**I do not own the characters of Dirty Dancing. I made this story in a totally other context. Except for Johnny, his past and everything will stay the same, he's only having one extra thing and it's that he loves horse riding. The story isn't being held in the 60's, but it's in the 90's, 1994 to be exactly. The baseline of Dirty Dancing will be coming back in this story. That means that the dance and stuff mostly are going to be the same as in the movie.**

Johnny's view:

I was wondering where Baby was till I saw her sitting on stage. I smiled happily at her as I could see she was feeling better now. "You're feeling fine again?" I asked softly as she crawled to me. I looked at her body and smiled happily. 'Too damn fine.' I thought as I looked at her. "Yeah, I want to talk to you for a moment." She said as she gave me a kiss. I was a bit curious in why she wanted to talk with me. "Not now Baby, I must work now." I said as I still was looking at her. "Okay." She said as she crawled back to the prop. I looked at her till Rodriguez came to me. "Here you go. I got these from Tito and he wants your opinion about it." He said as I took them from him. He walked away again and I looked at the papers while I sighed a bit. "You have a lighter?" Someone said and I looked up, I saw Viviane standing in front of me waving a bit with her cigarette. I took out my lighter as I lighted her cigarette; she kept on looking at me with a smile. I sighed a bit as I wanted her to go away. "It's the last night here on Kellerman's; I've got something in mind for the two of us." She whispered to me and she walked to her husband again. I looked at her for a second and then I felt Baby was looking at me. I looked at her with a little smile, but I saw her smile dropped. I sighed again and looked to my left, I saw the pirate bonnet laying there and took it, and then I walked to Mo Pressman. "You're next to rehears your pirate part." I said as I gave Mo the bonnet. "Oh yeah." Mo said and smiled at me. I wanted to turn around when Mo hold me, he took some money out of his wallet and gave it to me while I looked at him. "Give my wife some dance lessons as I'm playing cards for the whole day." Mo said and I looked at the money which I was holding in my hand. I sighed a bit again. "I don't have time today for lessons as I'm busy with the preparations for the final show." I said and Mo looked at me again. "It wouldn't be fair if I would take your money." I added as I stuck my hand out to him. Mo took it back as he smiled, Viviane was looking angry at me as she watched me walking away.

I looked at Baby again and saw she was smiling again. I smiled at her as I looked at the papers again. After a moment I heard Neil talking to Baby and I looked at them for a bit, she said goodbye to him and got off the stage. I looked after her and I really want to have a hug and a kiss, but she walked outside and so I only could look after her. 'Oh Baby.' I thought as I smiled. "Johnny?" Neil asked as he stood next to me. I looked at him as my smile dropped. "Stop dreaming and get to work." He said as he walked off. I got on with working and I didn't know that Viviane was still looking angry at me, I didn't care anyway as I only wanted Baby. I've realized since Friday night that Baby actually is the love of my life and I want to be with her for the rest of my life. 'How would it be to have a family with her?' I was thinking as I walked to the back. Billy was putting the props in a room and I looked at him. "What are you doing?" I asked. "Well Neil said to me to put the props back on their places as they will be needed by tonight." Billy explained and I sighed. Some time went by as I was walking from the one side to the other and back to get anything arranged, till Neil came to me. "Johnny?" He asked and I turned to look at him. "What is it?" I asked as I laid the stuff down. "My grandfather has asked for you and I don't think it's going to be positive." Neil said as he folded his arm. "What's the matter?" I asked as I putted my hands in my pockets. "Come with me." He said as he walked to the offices, I followed him and looked puzzled at Billy who only putted his shoulders up at me. Neil entered the office of his grandfather and Max looked up. "Finally, Neil can you let us be for a moment?" Max asked as he looked at his grandson, who nodded and walked outside again. I looked from Neil to Max and sighed.

"I don't know what you're doing Johnny, but you're doing things that I can't allow here on my mountain." Max said as he stood up from his chair. I looked confused at him as he walked from behind his desk. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Well I got a complaint about you an hour ago." He said and I was thinking from whom. Max looked at me as he folded his arms. "They've complained that their wallet is stolen." He said and I pulled my eyebrows up. "That could had been anyone sir." I said, but I was afraid. "Well, I was asking around if people had seen anyone around the jackets." Max said and I waited for him to go on. "And Viviane told me she had seen you walking around the jackets." Max said and my mouth felt open. 'That bloody woman.' I thought as I was getting angry. "I didn't steal any wallets sir, I think she's jealous." I said, but couldn't finish my sentence as Max interrupted me. "Jealous? Why would you say Viviane would be jealous? Don't blame anyone for doing things that aren't allowed Johnny." He said. "But I didn't." I said again as I looked down. "Were you walking around the jackets some hours ago?" He asked and I looked up again. "Yeah, but." I said. "Well then who says you didn't steal the wallet?" He asked. "I didn't! I was doing some preparations for the final show!" I said loudly as I was really angry now. "You can say what you want, but you don't have any proof for not stealing the wallet." He said. "But I do, look you can feel in my pockets for the wallet or money. I do not have it!" I said angrily. "Getting angry will not work you know." He said as he walked to the other side of his desk again. "Fine, think what you want. But I really didn't steal the wallet, I was working and I didn't leave the main house." I said as I folded my arms now. I couldn't care anymore to work for Max again.

Max looked at me up and down and looked at the paper in front of him. "I need to fire you as I can't use people who are stealing on my guests." He said as he shoves the paper to me. I walked to it and read a bit. "Sign that if you please." He said. "Why?" I asked. "If you don't then you don't get your summer bonus." He said and I sighed deeply. I signed the paper and throw the pen on the desk. "I want you to get your stuff and leave my mountain as soon as possible Johnny." He said as he opened a draw. I putted my hands in my pockets as I looked at him without saying anything. He took some money out of it and gave me my summer bonus. "Well off you go." He said as he sat down again. I walked outside without saying any word and got stopped by Billy on my way to the door. "Johnny? What happened?" He asked as he saw my angry face. "I got fired Billy." I said as I walked away. Billy's mouth felt open as he looked after me. "Get back to work Billy." Neil said as he passed him. Billy looked at Neil. "Why is Johnny fired?" He asked as Neil looked at him. "My grandfather said to me not to tell anyone why." Neil said as he walked on again. Billy only could look at Neil and get back to work before he would be fired as well. I walked to Baby's truck as I wanted to talk with her, but she wasn't there. 'Where is she?' I thought as I walked to my cabin to pack my stuff. I looked at the prices and thought about Friday night. 'It would be fair to give Baby half of the money.' I thought as I putted the prices in a bag as well. When I walked outside I saw Robbie walking with Lisa, she was giggling for a bit and I was getting angry. I thought about Baby and walked to Robert's cabin, when I arrived there I knocked on the door. Robert opened it and saw me standing there; he smiled as he looked at me. "Sir." I said, but then I took my sunglasses off my face and looked at him. "What's the matter?" He asked. "Is there something with Baby?" He asked again as I didn't answered his first question. "No, Baby is fine I think. But I came here to warn you." I said a bit hesitated. "Warn me?" He asked stupidly. "Yeah about Robbie." I said. "What's with Robbie boy?" He asked. "Look, Baby wanted to warn you as well but she didn't found the moment to do so." I said as he kept on looking at me sternly. When I saw his face, I looked down. "Robbie was the one that caused Penny's problem sir." I said after a moment. "What? Robbie is a sweet guy. Lisa likes him a lot and so do I. Don't you dare to destroy her happiness boy." He said as he was getting angry at me. "But please believe me." I said. "Don't tell me who I need to believe, I perfectly can do that on my own." He said as he walked inside and closing the door in front of my face.

I sighed deeply as I walked away while I putted my sunglasses on my face again. 'I never thought he would react like that.' I thought as I walked to the stables. I saw Penny together with Lewis; they were brushing Ulenus for a bit. I watched them and walked on. "Hey Johnny." Lewis said as he smiled at me. Penny looked at me. "What's the matter?" She asked. "Have you seen Baby? I need to talk to her." I said. "Is there something with her?" She asked and Lewis looked at me without saying a word. "Not that I know about anyway. But have you seen her?" I asked. "Yeah, she was here about 30 minutes ago. She helped me to put Lewis on Ulenus for a ride." Penny explained and I looked at Lewis who was smiling again. I tried to smile at him and looked back at Penny. "Johnny, what's going on?" She asked. "I got fired because Viviane told Max I was stealing from guests." I said as I sighed deeply. Lewis gasped at me and Penny was astonished. "You don't steal from guests Johnny; I know you never would do such things." She said as she wanted to hug me, but I didn't want to hug. "I can't proof I didn't do it." I said. "Does Baby know already?" Lewis asked. "No, that's why I wanted to talk to her." I said as I looked at him. "She was looking for you Johnny. Maybe she's at her truck." Penny said and I shook my head. "I just came from her truck, she isn't there." I said as I became concerned about Baby. "Then I don't know where she can be." Lewis said. "Maybe she went to your cabin and when she didn't found you there, she probably went to the staff room. She always does when she isn't around with you." Penny said and I looked at her. I turned and walked away as they were looking after me.

I walked to the staff room and opened the door. When I got inside I looked around and saw Baby lying on the couch. I tried to smile a bit as I walked to her; I saw she was asleep as I stood near her. I sighed deeply and stroked her leg. She moved and opened her eyes, when she saw me she smiled happily and stood up from the couch. "There you are." She said as she wanted to lay her arms around me, till she saw my face. "What's the matter?" She asked. "I'm out Baby." I said as I sighed. "What?" She asked as she walked a circle. "Why? I helped you a lot and helped Penny too, Neil finally accepted our relationship and then you're out anyway. Which means it was all for nothing!" She said as she walked to the window. I was watching her with my hands in my pockets. "You didn't do it for nothing Baby." I said. She looked at me without saying anything for a moment. "What does it matter Johnny? I did everything for you, but you still got fired anyway." She said. "Stop it Baby. It matters a lot to me, you did everything you could and that's one of the things I love about you." I said. "I never have known anybody like you before, it means a lot to me." I added as I looked down again. Baby sighed and walked to me. "But I wanted you to keep your job." She said and I looked up again. I sighed deeply. "I will find another job to do Baby, don't worry about me." I said as I stroked her arms for a bit. "I don't want you to leave me Johnny." She said as a tear felt off her face, I didn't answer to that comment. I didn't want to leave her too, but I couldn't stay on Kellerman's. "Baby, I love you. I always will." I said as I saw her crying now. I grabbed her head and kissed her passionately, she grabbed me tightly as she kissed me back. "I love you too Johnny." She whispered as we stopped kissing. I smiled a bit at her as I loosened her again.

"I need to get my stuff, Max told me to go away as soon as possible." I said and turned to the door. Baby walked with me and grabbed my hand. When we arrived at my cabin, I opened the door and looked around. Baby took a bag and so did I. "Oh by the way Baby. I think it would be fair if we share the money price we got Friday." I said. "Why?" She asked. "Because you deserve to have it." I said as I looked at her sad face. "I don't care about the money Johnny, I only care about you." She said as she refuses the money. "But Baby." I said. "No but Johnny, I really don't want it and you can use it." She said as she walked outside with my bag. I walked after her as she walked to my car. We didn't say anything till we arrived there. I putted the bags in my car and closed the trunk; I looked at Baby who was leaning against it while she was crying. "Baby please." I said as I rubbed her arms again. "I don't want you to leave." She said. "I'm not leaving you; I just need to leave this place." I said as I stroked her cheeks. "But it feels like you're leaving me Johnny. It hurts." She said as she looked into my eyes. I was feeling terrible about it; I never want to hurt her and I promised her not to hurt her. I looked down as I was thinking for a bit, she grabbed me and I looked into her eyes. I stroked her cheeks softly and gave her a kiss. "I need to go now." I said and she began to cry again. I loosened her and walked around the car. "I'll see you." I said as I stepped in my car. She walked a few steps back and looked after me while I drove away.

**Please do tell me what you think of this. I've got more though, but want to know your opinion.**


	65. Chapter 65

**I do not own the characters of Dirty Dancing. I made this story in a totally other context. Except for Johnny, his past and everything will stay the same, he's only having one extra thing and it's that he loves horse riding. The story isn't being held in the 60's, but it's in the 90's, 1994 to be exactly. The baseline of Dirty Dancing will be coming back in this story. That means that the dance and stuff mostly are going to be the same as in the movie.**

Baby's view:

I walked to my parents' cabin and opened the door, I was still crying as Johnny left Kellerman's. I was missing him like hell now and I still didn't told him that he's going to be a father. Jake looked at my face and stood up. "What's the matter Baby?" He asked as he hugged me. I sat down when I loosened him. "Where's mum?" I asked. "She's going to get Lewis for lunch." He said as he sat down next to me, he was still looking at my face. "What happened? You argued with Johnny?" He asked as he stroked my hair. "No I didn't dad. I miss him very much." I said as I sighed. "Miss him? But you can go to him; he must be around here somewhere." He said a bit confused. "No he isn't anymore. He got fired about an hour ago or something." I said and he pulled his eyebrows up. "Why?" He asked. "Because someone told Max he was stealing money from guests." I said as I started to cry again. Jake grabbed me tightly and shushed me. On that moment Marge came inside with Lewis and Penny on her tail. Jake looked up at them but didn't smile. Penny quickly walked to me and grabbed me as well to hug me. "It's not fair Baby." She whispered. "No it isn't." I said softly as I looked at her. "What happened?" Marge asked. "Johnny got fired mum." Lewis said as he rolled to me. "What? Why?" She asked. "Because they're saying he stole money." Jake answered and Marge's mouth felt open from astonishment.

"He would never do that." Marge said as she sat down. Penny looked at her with a smile. "No, Johnny never would steal from other people. He comes from the streets and always has been honest; he knows too well how it would be like to be robbed." Penny said and I grabbed her again while I laid my head on her shoulder. "He comes from the streets?" Jake asked stupidly. "He doesn't look like that though." Marge said. Lewis stood in front of me and grabbed my hand while he tried to smile; I looked at him and smiled a bit as well. "Well, actually when he was about 7 years old he chooses to live on the street when his mother died." Penny explained. "You know Johnny for a long time, don't you?" Marge asked as she looked at Penny. "Yeah, since we're 10. I've met him when he was dancing on the street in New York for money." Penny said as she thought about that time. "Poor Johnny, he must have had a hard life." Marge said as she looked at Jake who only nodded. I was still crying as I was still lying with my head on Penny's shoulder. "He actually finally thought he was going to have a good life since he met your Baby here." Penny said and I looked up, I sat a bit more straight. She smiled at me and I tried to smile back. "What do you mean?" Lewis asked. "Well, his father drinks a lot you know. He never had a good life before and yes Baby here has changed him a lot." Penny said. "In the positive ways, I'm very glad they met." She added and Marge smiled at me with a happy smile. "Yeah, he has changed our Baby as well you know." Marge said and Penny only smiled. "Please stop it." I said as I was rubbing my tears away. "Sorry." Marge said as she gave me a kiss.

"Does Johnny actually know that he's going to be a father?" Penny asked and I looked at her without a smile. After a moment I shook my head and looked down again. "Oh my. Why not?" Marge asked. "I didn't found the moment to tell him, because he was packing his stuff and so." I explained and I stood up for a bit. Lewis grabbed me and I hugged him tightly. Penny looked at the time and sighed. "I need to feed the horses and go to the main house for some bits of the final show." She said as she stood up. I hugged her and she kissed Lewis. "I'll see you around." She whispered as she looked at him with a smile. He only smiled back as he was still holding me in his arms. She walked away and I sighed again. "I'm going to take a walk." I said as I looked at Lewis. "I'm going with you Baby." He said. "No, you go eat something. I'm not hungry anyway and I want to be alone for a bit." I said as I looked at my parents. They nodded and Lewis loosened me. "I'll see you in a bit." He said as I gave him a kiss on his cheek. They walked away and I walked slowly outside to the lake while I thought about Johnny. Hours went by and I was leaning at the railing of my parents' cabin while I was looking around and thinking about Johnny the whole time. "You're coming?" Marge asked as she stood next to me. "Where to?" I asked but I didn't look at her. "To the main house for dinner." She said as she laid an arm around me. "And the final show will start after dinner." Marge said. "I'm going to change clothes then." I said as I stood straight. "Wait, I've got something from you in here." She said as she led me inside. Lewis was inside as I sat on the couch again; he rolled to me and stroked my cheek while he tried to smile. "Baby, keep your head up. If Johnny really loves you then he will come back for you." He said and I looked at him. "And I'm sure he will be back." He added and smiled. I smiled a bit as I gave him a kiss on his cheek. Marge came back with a white dress and I looked at it with a little smile. "I know it's an old one, but I know it's your favorite one. Here put it on." She said as I took it. I got changed and walked to the living room again. "You look wonderful Baby." Jake said as he smiled at me.

I sat down again and Lewis grabbed my hands. Marge sat next to me and stroked my hair. "You look very beautiful Baby." She whispered and I looked at her, I tried to smile and she hugged me. Lewis was smiling and he rolled to the door. Jake looked at the time. "It's time to go I think." He said as he stood up from the chair. Marge lifted me up from the couch and we walked outside. I walked slowly to the main house behind my parents; Lewis was next to me and grabbed a hand. "You're sweet bro." I said as I smiled at him. "I don't like to see my sister being sad Baby. I want to help you." He said and smiled. "I know bro. You're doing that already." I said and gave him a kiss. We walked inside and sat down at a table on the left side of the room, I've putted myself in the corner while my parents were talking and eating. I wasn't hungry still as I looked at my food for a bit. "Eat something Baby. It will do you good." Lewis said as he looked at me. "I'm not hungry." I said as I looked at him. "Think about the baby." He whispered and I sighed. I tried to eat something, but I was more playing with my food as I was eating anyway. After some hours the final show started and I looked at the stage, I was still thinking about Johnny.

**Please do tell me what you think of this. I've got more though, but want to know your opinion.**


	66. Chapter 66

**I do not own the characters of Dirty Dancing. I made this story in a totally other context. Except for Johnny, his past and everything will stay the same, he's only having one extra thing and it's that he loves horse riding. The story isn't being held in the 60's, but it's in the 90's, 1994 to be exactly. The baseline of Dirty Dancing will be coming back in this story. That means that the dance and stuff mostly are going to be the same as in the movie.**

Johnny's view:

I looked in my mirror and saw Baby standing there looking after me, I sighed deeply as I left Kellerman's. Wondering how my life would go on from now on, I really wanted to be with Baby but I didn't know how. I couldn't stay on Kellerman's, it would made things worse. I looked around as I drove to the highway while the music came loudly out of the radio. "And now an oldie from the sixties." It came out of the radio and the song started. 'Baby is the time of my life.' I thought as I was listening to the song. After some hours driving, I actually didn't know where I was driving to. I didn't want to go back to my father, he isn't missing me anyway, so I just drove to somewhere and I would see where I would end up. I got an idea and I smiled about it. I got the first road from the highway and turned left. I looked around as I entered a little village, people were walking around happily. Some couples were walking in a park hand in hand and smiling, which made me dream again about Baby. I was still driving and saw some young families as well; I only looked at them till I saw a guy lifting his baby up with a big smile on his face while his wife was smiling at them. I sighed deeply when I looked at them and dreamed about having a family with Baby. "Hey! Watch it will you!" Someone said and I stood on the brakes. I looked at the guy who was crossing the road, I sighed deeply as I was glad I didn't hit him. "Sorry." I said as I opened my window. The guy walked to me and was looking a bit angry. "Stop dreaming when you're driving boy." He said as he laid a hand on the roof of my car. "Someone robbed you?" He asked as he looked at the broken window. "No." I said as I tried to smile. "Do you know where I can find a record store?" I asked after a moment.

"Yeah I know. Where are you going to boy? You sound like you aren't from here." The guy said curiously. "No I'm not from here and I don't know where I'm going to as well. Just driving around for a bit." I only said as I smiled a little bit. The guy looked at me and still hasn't got a smile on his face. "Turn the first road to the left, then you take the first road to the right and on the end on the right side you'll see a record store." He explained. "Thank you sir." I said and closed my window again. I turned the first road left and was looking around. After a few minutes I saw the record store and parked my car in front of it. I stepped out and walked inside the record store. When I entered, I looked around and sighed deeply. 'A lot of records, how in the world am I going to find that record?' I thought as I walked to a cabinet. A girl came to me and she smiled, I looked at her without a smile while I saw she was looking at me up and down. "Can I help you?" She asked. "Yeah, I'm looking for a record." I said as I putted my hands in my pockets. "Which one?" She asked as she walked to the counter. I walked behind her and stood at the counter while she walked to a book. "I'm looking for a record from Bill Medley and Jennifer Warnes." I said as I was waiting for an answer. She looked into the book and smiled. "You mean I've had the time of my life?" She asked as she looked at me still smiling. "Yeah, that's the one. You have it?" I asked as I putted one hand in my pocket to grab my money. "Yes we have. Wait for a moment; I'll going to get it for you." She said and walked away. I was waiting for the girl to come back as I was looking around.

Many posters were hanging on the walls as well, new ones and old ones. I looked at one and gasped; when the girl came back she looked at my face and was a bit confused while she laid the record on the counter. "What's the matter?" She asked as she was looking for the price. "Who made that poster?" I asked and pointed to it, I knew it was from last Friday. She looked at it and smiled. "Some journalist made the picture and my father made a poster of it. It's great isn't it?" She asked as she looked at me. "Do you sell it?" I asked. "I don't think my father wants to sell it. Though he had some few more laying in the back of the store." She said. "Can I have a closer look?" I asked and she nodded, she took it from the wall and laid it on the counter. I was looking at it with a smile. Baby and me who were dancing the Mambo, I never thought someone would make a poster with me standing on it. 'Highest score couple of a dancing competition ever.' I was reading and looked at the bottom of the poster. 'Johnny Castle and partner Frances Houseman doing the Mambo.' I was smiling still as I was looking at it. "It's nice isn't it?" The girl asked as she was looking at it as well. "Yeah, you said your father made this?" I asked and she nodded. "Most posters here he made on his own." She explained and I looked at her with a smile. "I want to buy it." I said as I took some more money out of my pocket. "I need to ask my father if he wants to sell it." She said as she wanted to turn, but then she started to gasp at me. "Oh my, now I see. You're the guy on the poster." She said as she pointed at the poster.

I nodded at her with a smile on my face. "Well that changes the facts; I think you may have it." She said and then her father came to the store. "What are you babbling about?" He asked and looked at me as well. "You're Johnny Castle from the dancing competition." He said and I only nodded. "It's great to meet you." He said a bit excitedly and then he looked at the poster. "You've seen it?" He asked as he stood next to his daughter. "He wants to buy it daddy." She said and he looked at her. "Don't. I'll give you this one for free; I've got a few left." He said as he shook hands with me. "Darling, keep on moving. Mum is almost ready with dinner and you need to close the place down." He said as he walked off with one last look at me. She rolled the poster up and putted it in a special case; she laid it down on the counter and was smiling at me. "What are you doing here anyway?" She asked curiously. "Nothing much, but I need to go now." I said as I gave her the money for the record. I took the poster and the record and walked outside to my car, the girl closed the store as she was watching me. I drove away and looked for something to eat, when I found something I sat down to eat while I was thinking. After a half an hour I drove off to the highway again. I was on my way back to Kellerman's again and I had a plan.

**Please do tell me what you think of this. I've got more though, but want to know your opinion.**


	67. Chapter 67

**I do not own the characters of Dirty Dancing. I made this story in a totally other context. Except for Johnny, his past and everything will stay the same, he's only having one extra thing and it's that he loves horse riding. The story isn't being held in the 60's, but it's in the 90's, 1994 to be exactly. The baseline of Dirty Dancing will be coming back in this story. That means that the dance and stuff mostly are going to be the same as in the movie.**

Writer's view:

Baby was still sitting in the corner while she was looking at the stage, Lisa was singing and my parents were smirking a bit. Lewis went to the back of the room because Penny was standing there. The people were sitting on chairs looking at the stage. Johnny opened the door and walked inside while he was holding the record. Some of the staff noticed him and greeted him; he said a few hellos and walked into the big room while he was looking around. Then he found Baby sitting in a corner at a table with her parents. He walked to them and stood still at their table; Baby's parents looked up and smiled. "Nobody puts Baby in a corner." Johnny said as he stuck his hand out to Baby, who was smiling happily at him when she saw him again. She grabbed his hand and stood up. "Come." He said softly and walked with Baby to the stage. "I've missed you." Baby whispered and he looked at her. "I missed you too honey." He whispered back when they walked up the stairs to the microphone, Baby only kept on looking at him. The people on stage stepped back and Neil only looked stupidly at Johnny. Johnny looked at the audience and grabbed the microphone with his left hand while his right hand was still holding Baby's hand. "Sorry for the disruption folks." Johnny said. "But normally I always do the last dance, this time someone told me not to." He said as he looked at Baby for a second, she only kept on looking at him. "So I'm going to do my kind of dancing with a great partner, who's not only a great partner but who's also taught me that there are people willing to stand up for other people no matter what it costs them." Johnny said as he looked at the audience again. The people behind them moved away from the stage now. "Someone who's taught me about the kind of person I want to be." He added and looked at Baby again. "Miss Frances Houseman." Johnny said and loosened Baby's hand.

The staff was whistling at him. Lewis looked happily at Penny who was smiling brightly. Baby's parents were smiling happily as well, when Jake saw that Robert wanted to stand up while his wife was holding him down. Jake was a bit confused in why his brother reacted like that, but then he looked at the stage again. Johnny walked to Billy who was standing there looking at him. Billy smiled a bit as Johnny gave him the record. Billy putted the record in the player and took Johnny's jacket to hang it up; Johnny turned to Baby and waited till the music started. When it did he walked slowly to her and pointed to her with his finger to come to him. She turned a bit to him as he was standing in front of her now. He let Baby bowed backwards when he took her for the dance; she smiled at him happily when she stood straight again. The staff was whistling again, Baby turned and stood with her back against Johnny. He laid her arm around his neck and stroked slowly down while they looked into each other's eyes. They started to dance the Mambo as they were smiling at each other. Johnny turned with Baby and then he grabbed her tightly and moved his hips against her while he was smiling. Baby smiled at him as he loosened her again to dance further on, Penny was yelling loudly in excitement and Lewis chuckled about her reaction. Johnny let Baby turned once more and gave her a kiss on her hand while she looked at him. He jumped off the stage and looked at the audience who just were watching him; he started to dance to the back and looked once at Baby, who was moving her hips while she was smiling happily at him.

He sat on his knees while he was dancing and jumped up while he putted his arm into the air, the staff patted him on his shoulder and Penny walked to him. She kissed him once on his cheek as he was smiling at her. Johnny started to dance back to the stage and the staff was behind him dancing as well, Baby only could look at Johnny while he was dancing. Then he stood still and some of the staff walked to the stage. Johnny bite a bit on his lip while he was looking at Baby, she nodded as 2 guys helped her off the stage. She runs to Johnny and jumped while Johnny grabbed her and pushed her into the air. Everyone was clapping and Johnny sat Baby on her feet again while he was smiling, she laid her arms around him as they started to dance further on. The staff was dancing as well and pulling the guests from their chairs to dance too. After some minutes Johnny stood still and took Baby's hand. "Come with me." He whispered and she smiled at him, they walked to the door and Robert hold Johnny down. "Sorry about my reaction earlier today." He said and looked at Johnny. "Yeah." Johnny said. "But you were right about the Robbie." He said and smiled. "I was wrong and I say I'm wrong." He added and then he looked at Baby. She hugged him and he walked off again. Baby's parents came to them and they hugged Johnny tightly. "I'm happy you're back again." Marge said and Johnny smiled at him. "You never do that to my sister again." Lewis said as he was behind Johnny. He turned and looked at Lewis with a smile. "I never will hurt your sister again." Johnny said as he shook hands with Lewis. He rolled away again to look for Penny as Baby's parents hugged Baby tightly. "Go with your guy, I think you've got something to tell him." Jake whispered in her ear and she nodded.

Baby and Johnny walked outside to his car and he smiled happily at her. "I'm very happy you came back Johnny." Baby said as they stood still at his car. "Yeah, I'm never going away from you again." He whispered and kissed her passionately. "But I only think we can't stay here any longer." He added. "Because of Max?" Baby asked and he nodded. "Will do, where do you want to go?" She asked. "Going away with your truck." He whispered and she chuckled for a bit. "Well what are we doing here then? Let's go to my truck." Baby said as she grabbed his hands. "Let me take my stuff. I don't care about the car, he's old anyway." Johnny said as he opened the trunk. Baby helped him and they walked to Baby's truck. He threw everything in the truck as Baby was still standing outside. Johnny came to her and was still smiling; Baby smiled a little bit as she grabbed him again. "What are you waiting for Baby?" Johnny asked as he stroked her cheeks. "I've got something to tell you." She whispered and he looked a bit puzzled while he stroked her arms. "What do you want to tell me?" He asked curiously. Baby looked at him and started to smile happily again. "You're going to be a father." She whispered in his ear and he gasped a bit at Baby. After a moment he looked at her belly and laid a hand on it. "Really?" He asked to be sure of what he heard. "Really." Baby said as she laid her hand on his hand. "Oh, that's great Baby!" Johnny said happily and grabbed her again while he started to kiss her lovingly. "Let's go." He whispered as he loosened her again. She smiled happily and stepped into her truck. Johnny quickly walked to the other side and stepped inside as well. Baby started the truck and looked at Johnny, who was smiling happily at her while he sat himself comfortable in the seat. Baby started to drive and turned right. Lewis and Penny were walking around and they heard Baby's truck. They saw Baby and Johnny driving away from Kellerman's and smiled happily at each other, after a second they looked back at the truck driving away.

**

* * *

**

The End

* * *

**Please do tell me what you think of this. I've got more though, but want to know your opinion.**


	68. Chapter 68 Writer's note

Writer's note:

I really hope most of you have enjoyed this story and maybe even have read it again.  
I'm thinking of making a sequel to this one, but give it time.  
First I want to look if I can publish this story into a book, at this moment I'm looking around for what I can do to make this work.  
When it's so far and I can publish this story into a book, then I will be deleting the story from the site.  
Till that time, the story stays online and I will let you know when I start on a sequel.

Thanks for reading this story and I hope all of you enjoyed it from the beginning till the end!

Greetings,  
Martine Boulanger


End file.
